In the Wind
by ShellSueD
Summary: Ranger Disappears from Stephanie's life for a long time and she tries to come to terms with who she is without him around. S/R pairing (Morelli friendly) All major character will make an appearance T rating but the first chapter probably, definitely gets an M rating
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the rights to these characters and don't profit from this in any way shape or form._

**In the Wind**

**Chapeter 1:**

It was raining again and the constant drone on the fire escape was making sleep impossible for me.

I looked at the digital display on my bedside alarm clock and sighed when two a.m. looked back at me. An argument could be made that the third helping of my Mother's pineapple upside down cake might be a contributing factor to this current sleepless state, but if I was being honest with myself, it wasn't the rain or the cake. It was me and my inability to stay out of my own head.

The late night visitor I'd had the past four nights wasn't helping either.

I've gotten use to Ranger breaking into my apartment over the years and I almost never try to figure out how he does it anymore. And it's not like I minded him being here, I mean really, who would mind finding Ranger in their bedroom? But he usually had a reason – like he was hiding from the police or he wanted to make sure no psychotic lunatics were holding me hostage – These visits were different. Four nights in a row and he's not once announced his presence.

I'm not sure why, but every time I hear the locks tumble in my door, I pretend to be asleep. I lay here breathing evenly with my eyes closed and sometimes ponder how he manages the security chain while he slips silently into the chair that sits across from my bed.

Eventually, I drift off to sleep and by the time the sun comes up, he's gone.

Sometimes when I wake up in the mornings, I have the fleeting thought that maybe I've been imagining the whole thing. But I know I haven't been.

Four nights of watching me sleep and not saying a word. It's starting to make me worry.

I sighed again and rolled over onto my side, knowing that if I didn't get at least _some_ sleep, functioning tomorrow was going to be tough, but my overactive mind would not cooperate.

My Mother's innocent query about Joe Morelli was what started my brain going tonight. She'd asked how he was and I could only shrug in response. I don't really know how Joe is. I haven't seen him for a while. There were rumors flying around the burg that he'd been spotted in the company of a nurse from neighboring Hamilton Township and I didn't doubt for a second they were true. Rumors in the burg usually tended to be at least mostly true.

Jealously had flared hot and quick when Lula told me. Of course it had; I've loved Morelli since the first time he looked up my skirt when I was five years old.

The only problem - I've been in love with Ranger since the first time I laid eyes on him.

"Isn't that a bitch?" I said out loud to the darkness of my bedroom.

I jumped a little when my bedroom spoke back. I hadn't heard the locks tumble this time. Damn.

"Babe."

I rolled to my other side and he was leaning on the doorjamb to my room, arms crossed over his chest. Typical Ranger pose. The faint glow from the night light in my bathroom illuminated him in my doorway and I was glad for the opportunity to see him so well in the dark.

He was all hard and lean muscle and his biceps strained a little at the short sleeves of the t-shirt trying to contain them. The shirt was black, of course, and my eyes lingered on his arms before traveling to his face.

His hair was long again and currently pulled pack in a ponytail like the first time we met.

A flash of heat shot through me as I remembered that encounter. I don't know what I had been expecting when I walked into that cafe, but it wasn't what I saw. The fact is, Ranger is just about the hottest thing you'll ever see. He has the smoothest skin, the color of a mocha latte, and it covers a body that makes women pant and sometimes faint in his presence.

I didn't faint but desire shot right to my doo-dah and I know I blushed fifty shades of red before I was able to stammer out a hello. When I left all I could think about was how I wanted his perfect lips to explore every inch of my body – oh, and I wanted to see him naked.

Every woman I know wants to see what Ranger looks like naked. And probably some of the men too.

Fortunately for me, I know first hand what Ranger looks like naked. It's burned permanently into my brain.

Unfortunately for me, I've only seen it once and take it from me – once could never, EVER, be enough.

My gaze lingered on his eyes for a moment – they were a fiery chocolate brown and could burn a hole right through to your soul with their intensity – but it was nearly impossible to read anything in them in the dark. Hell, it was mostly impossible in the daylight as well. Ranger was a man of mystery.

I let out a breath and my eyes slid down the length of this body to the jeans that were hugging his perfectly formed thighs like – wait a second, jeans? Ranger did not wear jeans.

I looked up at him. "Are you in disguise?"

I felt rather than saw the corners of his mouth twitch up with the hint of a smile.

"Why are you awake?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Probably because people keep breaking into my apartment. You have to tell me how you do it. How do you get past the security chain?"

Ranger tipped his head back and I was graced with a full on laugh. Rare. He pushed off the jamb, and headed to the chair across from my bed, lowering himself slowly into it.

He sat quietly assessing me from his perch and I held my breath as we watched each other in the dark.

Without even much of a thought I lifted the blankets up from the empty side of the bed in a silent invitation. He looked at the space waiting for him and then his eyes found mine again and I could see the question in them. It might have been a full minute before my head nodded slightly in affirmation.

In one fluid movement he was up out of the chair and lifting his t-shirt off his body. His shoes and socks were next and then I watched his jeans slide down his legs and pool at his bare feet. He stepped out of them and slid in next to me wearing only his boxer-briefs. Ranger gathered me to him and I settled into his arms, my head resting on the expanse of his chest.

Neither one of us spoke and neither one of us moved. We lay there holding each other for a long, long time.

I don't really know when I figured it out. But I knew.

"When are you leaving?" I asked without lifting my head off of his chest.

He exhaled slowly and pulled me in closer. "Soon."

I swallowed before asking the next question, to which I was pretty sure I did not want to hear the answer. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

Ranger lifted his hand and tucked a curl of my hair behind my ear. "No."

Yep, that's exactly what I did not want to hear.

I sat up and taking us both by surprise, swung my leg over his body, straddling him. He was instantly hard and I could feel the length of him through the thin layer of the boxer shorts I had thrown on before bed. I eased forward, sliding my hands over his incredibly well defined abs and up over his nipples which hardened under my palms.

Then my mouth was on his and our tongues touched and I could not contain the moan that spilled from my throat as his hands slid up underneath my stretchy tank top.

I raised my arms and he ripped my shirt from me and then his mouth was on my breast, his hands were firm on my back and I could think of nothing but having him inside me.

With a clap of thunder and a strike of lightening that momentarily lit up my room, he flipped me on my back and was yanking my boxers down at the same time I was trying to release him from his. Free of the constraints of his shorts, his whole body seemed to throb with need as he grabbed my hips and thrust inside me with one smooth, deep stroke.

He inhaled sharply when he reached as far as he could go and I stopped breathing completely as my legs came up around him. His breath was coming out in quick, uneven gasps as he stayed still inside me.

His eyes were intense on mine and I could see something in them I couldn't define. He was trying to tell me something and I desperately wanted to know what it was.

"Ranger?" His name was merely a ragged whisper on my breath.

At the sound my voice his eyelids dropped closed, shuttering me from his mind. He buried his head in my neck, his breath hot on my skin and slowly slid his length from my sheath until he was nearly out. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips as my hands grasped onto his back in a frantic attempt to bring him back to me.

He plunged in again at the touch of my hands and began moving within me. He didn't stop until we both cried out with the most exquisite, beautiful release.

* * *

The rain had finally quit and there was a brilliant stream of sunlight filtering in through the curtains of my bedroom window. I reached for him next to me, knowing he wouldn't be there, and my hands slid through the empty, cold sheets.

Ranger was in the wind.

_to be continued..._

_(feedback would be welcomed and appreciated)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I have been overwhelmed with the feeback and responses to this story. I have read each and everyone and thank you all. _

_As always, I do not own the characters and don't profit form this._

_**In the Wind**_

**Chapter 2:**

I slapped at my alarm clock to stop the horrible sound and groaned as I used all of my available energy to roll out of bed. I groaned again when I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was standing practically on end from the constant tossing and turning and there was not enough Cover Girl in the world to hide the dark circles upon dark circles under my eyes.

I really needed to get my insomnia under control.

I took a quick shower, blasted my hair with the dryer, and then did what I could with some concealer, but it was a lost cause. I added an extra layer of eyeliner and swiped on a couple more strokes of mascara in a half hearted effort at distraction.

Two months of very little sleep was starting to take its toll.

I slid on a pair of jeans and was mildly surprised to discover that I didn't have to lie down on my bed to get them zipped. In fact, they were almost baggy. This seemed unusual as my diet consists completely of doughnuts, Tasty Kakes and Pino's pizza. Maybe the two weeks I spent at the gym with Lula after she decided for the hundredth time that she wanted to lose weight actually did some good.

I threw on a t-shirt and some boots and I was ready to go.

I grabbed my cell phone out of the charger next to my bed and scrolled quickly through my text messages, looking for Ranger's name to pop up. It didn't of course and I don't know why I keep looking. I haven't heard a word from him since he disappeared from my bed two months ago. I guess I'm still hopeful he'll resurface. He always has in the past – but he's never been gone this long – not without some sort of communication.

My phone rang in my hand and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I snapped it open without looking at the caller id. "Hello?"

All I heard was dead air. "Hello?" I tried again but still nothing. This was the fourth time in as many weeks that I've gotten a call like this. It's probably another stalker. I have a tendency to have weirdo's stalk me.

"Listen, could you at least give me some heavy breathing or something? Make it worth my while?" The dial tone sounded so I sighed and hung up. The phone rang again and this time I looked before answering. Connie was calling.

"What's up, buttercup?"

"You have to get down here. Vinnie's gonna pop that ugly vein in his forehead any minute." She paused for a beat and then said, "On second thought maybe that would be an improvement to the little weasel's face. Take your time. I hid the last Boston cream from Lula for you."

I laughed at that but she was wrong – nothing could improve upon Vinnie's weasel face. "What's his deal? He get caught having a nooner with a cat or something?"

"Not this time. His panties, and I mean that literally, are all in a twist because the skips are piling up and he's got more money going out than coming in."

"That's impossible; I brought in eight just last week. I thought we were all caught up." I grabbed my pocket book up off the kitchen counter and tossed some Cheerios into Rex's cage as I headed for the door.

Connie sighed into my ear. "I know, but eight more came in this morning so we're back where we started."

"There are too many criminals in this town," I said. "I'm on my way." I snapped my phone shut and headed off to do some bounty huntering.

I rolled up to the office at nine and parked in the open slot directly in front. I glanced inside the window and saw Lula gesticulated wildly with her arms as Connie watched with an arched eyebrow.

Lula never failed to make me smile. She had her plus sized body squeezed into a normal sized hot pink faux leather skirt with matching tube top and four inch spike heeled, knee high boots. Even her hair was pink today. On a normal person it would be horrifying, but somehow Lula made it work.

I put my ford escort in park, killed the engine and grabbed my pocket book off the front seat. I reapplied some lip gloss in the rear view mirror before sliding out the door and then closed it gingerly so I wouldn't disturb the rusted out frame. I needed a new car.

I swung the office door open and caught the tail end of Connie and Lula's conversation.

"Then he farted so loud we thought someone had set off an air horn and he must of ate somethin' _real_ bad because the stench made the widow faint dead away. She took out a vase of roses on the way down." Lula looked up at me as I walked in.

"Well, morning there sunshine," she said. "I was just telling Connie about the Markowitz viewing last night."

"Grandma talked you into taking her, huh?" I plopped down on the sofa across from Connie's desk and she tossed me the white bakery bag that contained my Boston Cream.

"Shoot," Lula said. "She don't have to talk me into nuthin'. I like your granny. Somethin' interesting always happens when she's around."

"She get the lid up?" I asked as I looked in the bag

"No need. It was an open casket. You know that's her favorite kind of viewing. You gonna eat that doughnut or just stare at it?"

I glanced back up at Lula and she had hands on hips and eyebrows raised.

I handed her the bag. "You can have it. I'm not in the mood."

Connie and Lula both gasped at my statement as if not eating a doughnut was the beginning of the apocalypse. They were both staring at me like an alien had just popped out of my stomach.

"What? I just don't feel like a doughnut."

They shared a look and then Lula turned back to me. "Alright, what gives?"

"What do you mean?"

Lula took the doughnut out of the bag and took a huge bite before answering. "Two weeks ago you didn't want to go to the Tasty Pastry after we burned off all sorts of fat and calories at the gym. Then, when we had Pino's delivered to the office, you only ate one piece of that pizza." She finished off the doughnut and continued. "Then last week you didn't once eat any of the chicken I got from Cluck in a Bucket and now you've turned down a doughnut. I ain't _never_ seen you turn down a doughnut."

Well that didn't sound like me at all. I looked at Connie for confirmation and she nodded her head in agreement.

"And look at you," Lula went on. "You got giant dark circles under your eyes, your clothes are hanging off you like they're two sizes too big and you've yawned three times since walking in here. You sick or somethin'? You got one of them tumor things that eats away at your brain?"

I knew about the dark circles and I knew my jeans felt a little baggy, but I didn't think that my clothes were that bad. I glanced down at my shirt. Okay, maybe it was a little loose. "I'm not sick," I told Lula and started tucking my t-shirt into my jeans thinking maybe that would help. "I just haven't been sleeping all that well. And thanks for all the compliments by the way; you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"Hunh," Lula said as she crumpled the bakery bag and tossed it into the trash. "I'm just worried about you is all."

I sighed and pushed myself up off the couch. "I know, but I'm fine." Lula and Connie looked at me with disbelief. "Really, I am. I promise. These the new ones?" I asked grabbing the pile of folders off the corner of Connie's desk.

"Yeah. Most of them should be fairly straight forward but there are a couple of high bond ones in there."

I perused through the folders and moved the ones I thought would be easiest to the top. The two high bonds were _really_ high, a million each, and there was a good chance I'd get shot or at least severely maimed if I attempted to bring them in so I handed those back to Connie. "These two are Ranger territory. Better call him".

Connie was looking at me strangely and it took me a second to realize what I'd said. I cleared my throat. "Oh, I mean Rangeman. I'm sure Tank or Cal will be able to get these guys."

Connie's eyes softened and she squeezed my hand. "Still nothing?" she asked softly. I shook my head not trusting my self to speak. "He'll be back," she said confidently as she dropped the two folders back into the inbox on her desk.

God, I hoped so.

Vinnie chose that moment to stick his head out of his office door. "I already called Rangeman and it's about time you got here. I got skips coming out my ears." He slammed his door shut and threw the dead bolt.

"That's not all that's coming outta them ears," Lula said under her breath. Vinnie needed to invest in an ear hair trimmer.

"I heard that!" he yelled from behind his door.

"Damnit Vinnie!" Connie shouted. "Stop wiring the office!" She felt around under her desk until she found the bug and then dumped it into the remains of her morning coffee.

We all rolled our eyes and I stuffed the skip folders into my bag. "I guess I'll get started. You riding shotgun?" I asked Lula.

She eyed my nearly rusted through escort out the front window. "You get the air conditioning fixed in that old rust bucket yet?"

I blew out a breath. "Nope."

"Huhn. Maybe we should take my firebird."

That sounded like a great idea to me and I told her so. The truth is, I loved the firebird. I wished I could afford one. I wasn't sure how Lula did, but I didn't think it was a good idea to ask so I never had.

We said good-bye to Connie and exited the office. My heart thumped wildly against my chest when I saw a shiny black SUV come to a stop behind my car. I held my breath as the drivers side door swung open and then tried hard not to visibly show my disappointment when Tank's massive frame stepped out of the car.

"Hey sweet thang!" Lula called to him as she unlocked her door.

Tank's lips twitch up at the corners of his mouth in a perfect imitation of Ranger. He must teach a class on how to do that.

I gave him a small finger wave and he nodded at me before disappearing into the bonds office.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and Lula and I got in the firebird and motored down Hamilton Avenue.

* * *

"See, now this has been a productive morning." Lula munched on some French fries as we sat in the parking lot of the McDonald's. "We done brought in three of those skips already and haven't even been shot at once." She looked at me as I tried to scrape some more pepperoni pizza off my shirt with a napkin from her food bag.

"Of course Peter Carlson did throw that pizza at you, but we still dragged his sorry ass back to jail, right?" She reached over and pulled a piece of pepperoni out of my hair. "Ooops. Missed one."

I glared at her and crumpled the napkin before stuffing it back in the bag.

"Here, have some fries," she said holding the container out to me. "It will make you feel better."

I took one and stuffed it in my mouth. She was right, I did feel better. "Okay," I said after washing the fry down my throat with a swig of diet coke. "One more and I think I'm going to have to call it a day. I need to go home and shower. I just hope this cheese comes out of my hair."

"You got it," Lula said and put the firebird in gear. "Who we goin' after?"

I hesitated because I knew she wasn't going to like it. The last time we'd had to go after this guy, it hadn't ended well. "Rocco Lewis," I finally said.

"Shit," Lula said. "It's that the old wrinkled naked dude who likes to show everyone his ding-dong?"

"One and the same," I answered.

"And isn't he the one who always shoots at us with his double barreled shotgun?"

This was true. Rocco Lewis was a major pain in the ass.

"And didn't it take them two weeks to get my car clean from all the baby oil he'd lathered himself in last time?"

This was also true. "I'll owe you," I said.

"Hunh. Damn skippy you'll owe me. In fact, you still owe me from the last time. In fact, I don't think you've paid up enough from the _first_ time." She turned the wheel a little too hard onto Rocco's street and then skidded to a stop at the curb in front of his house.

We got out the car and stood staring at the front door. "You owe me," Lula said again.

"I know, I promise to make it up to you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later we were in the middle of Rocco's driveway contemplating what to do.

Water was shooting up and out of the fire hydrant on the curb at alarming rate and drenching Rocco's car and Lula's firebird. He had plowed into it minutes before in a misguided attempt at escape. Apparently it's not easy to keep control of a steering wheel when you are handcuffed and covered with olive oil and cheese doodle dust.

There was a giant hole in his front door where he had tried to shoot us with his double barrel and three smaller holes in the siding where Lula had tried to return fire with her .45.

Rocco was currently naked, completely coated with olive oil and cheese doodles and hog tied with me sitting on his back to keep him from trying to wiggle away.

This had not gone exactly according to plan.

Lula was staring down at me, hands on her hips, her pink outfit smeared with gunk.

"How are we going to get this fat, naked ass, cheese doodle covered crazy mofo to the station? We can't lift him and I don't want this oily, cheesy shit in my firebird. I just had it detailed."

She had point. I sighed and dug around in my bag for my mobile. "I'll call Ranger. He'll send Tank or someone to help."

I started to dial before I realized what I was doing. Tears suddenly filled my eyes and I looked up at Lula. "Shit."

Lula's eyes softened and she took the phone from my hand. "We don't need no Rangeman rescue," she said. "We are some badass bounty hunters and we'll figure this out."

Just then a green SUV pulled up to the curb with the kojak light flashing on top and right behind it followed a black and white patrol car and a fire truck.

Saved by the cops.

"See," Lula said. "The police are here. We can have them lift this fat, naked asshole and they can transport him in their vehicle. Better their interior get ruined then mine."

I laughed and looked up just as my on again off again but currently off for the foreseeable future boyfriend slid out of the green SUV.

"Daaayum," Lula said as he sauntered up the driveway with a grin on his face that makes woman want to take their clothes off. "That man is hot."

I couldn't argue. Joesph Morelli was all kinds of hot. He was six feet of pure sexiness, with black hair that fell over his forehead and curled around his collar when it was too long – which was always – Brown eyes the color of well aged whiskey that dilated almost completely black when he was turned on – which was almost always – His body is hard and muscular with an ass that looks amazing in and out of jeans and he had a libido that rivals any teenage boy.

In his youth he'd robbed half the woman in Trenton of their virginity, mine included and the other half _wished_ he had. Joe Morelli was an Italian Stallion in every sense of the word.

"Hey, cupcake" he drawled as he took in the scene around him. He looked down at me sitting on top of Rocco Lewis and snatched a cheese doodle out of my hair. "I hear the meat packing plant is hiring."

"Ha Ha," I said sarcastically and tried to struggle up off of Rocco's back. He grabbed me by my arms and lifted me to my feet.

He looked at me closely and then swiped a smear of cheese doodle gunk off my cheek with his thumb. He took a sniff and then wiped it on his jeans. "Olive oil?

I rolled my eyes and wiped my hands on the only part of my jeans not already coated with crap. "Yep. He thought the cheese doodles would stick better with the oil. Turns out he was right."

I looked over his shoulder at the patrol car behind him. My friend Carl Costanza was behind the wheel and his partner Big Dog was riding shotgun. They were both laughing pretty hard. Assholes.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" I asked. "This call seems a little beneath your pay grade." I took in his day old stubble and tired eyes and figured he'd just come off long shift. He still looked pretty damn good though. Joe was one of those guys that looked amazing with a five o'clock shadow.

He grinned and looked over his shoulder at the patrol car. "Yea, but dispatch still alerts me every time any calls come in with your name attached. Actually half the burg still calls me. I was just coming off a shift and was close by so I thought I stop and make sure you're okay." He drew in a breath. "_Are_ you okay? You're looking kinda rough."

I rolled my eyes again. What a sweet talker. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just another exciting day in bounty hunter life."

We both looked down at Rocco as he started to try and wiggle away again. Joe planted a sized twelve boot on his ass to keep him in place. "Hey, don't feel bad," he said. "You got your man, right?"

Rocco was grunting and trying to rock side to side to throw off the boot. "You want some help with him," Joe asked.

"Yeah, but Lula doesn't want him her car."

"Damn right," Lula piped up from behind us.

Joe smiled and signaled for Carl and Big Dog.

They ambled over, the laughter mostly under control. "Hey Steph," Carl greeted me with a big grin on his face. "Those cheese doodles?" He asked pointing at Rocco writing under the weight of Joe's boot.

"Yeah," I said smirking. "Good luck getting them and the olive oil out of your car seats."

"Ah, that's cruel Steph," he said but he was still smiling. Joe lifted his boot and Carl and Big Dog hefted Rocco up and hauled him off to their patrol car. "You can pick up your body receipt later," Carl called to me as he shut the door on Rocco's naked ass.

I waved my thanks and watched the Trenton fire department trying to get the hydrant under control.

"So," Joe said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Dispatch said there was a report of shots fired. He use his double barrel?"

"Yeah, blew a hole clean through his front door."

"I figured," Joe said. "That doesn't explain the three other shots that were reported."

"Hey, will you look at the time?" Lula said as she hurried down the drive way in her high heeled pink boots. "I gotta see a guy about a thing."

She took off at a full run for her firebird.

"Lula!" I screamed after her. "You're my ride!" But she was already in the car and maneuvering around the fire truck.

Joe was laughing and I punched him on the shoulder. "It's not funny!"

"Alright," he said, the laughter dying down. "Did she at least pick up her casings?" he asked me.

"Well, if she had fired her gun, which she certainly did not, I think she probably would have picked up her casings." I grimaced and Joe rolled his eyes.

"I did not hear any of this," he said and dropped his arm over my shoulder, drawing me into a side hug, apparently not caring that I was covered with gunk. "You want a ride?"

I was silent while I contemplated that. It would save me a phone conversation with my mother where she would tell me about all the other mothers who didn't have screw up daughters.

"That would be nice, but I don't want to mess up your car."

Joe grinned down at me. "I have just the thing."

Five minutes later we were on the road headed to the office. I was trussed up in the passenger seat with the tarp Joe uses when Bob is wet and he doesn't want the wet dog smell in his car.

"It's good to see you, Steph," Joe commented as he turned the corner onto Hamilton. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, almost a year," I said from inside my tarp.

"That long huh? No wonder Bob misses you so much." I couldn't see him through the tarp, but I know he was smiling.

"Uh huh. Just Bob?"

"And me too," he admitted. "I'm sorry about last time," he said. "That was a bad one."

He was talking about our last fight and the last time I had seen him. Frankly I didn't want to rehash it. We both said some things that I know neither of us meant and I'd left in a red haze of anger and hurt feelings.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Let just let it go. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's probably best," he agreed. "We're here anyway." He pulled up and parked behind my car and then got out to help me with the tarp.

"Thanks for the lift," I said pushing my greasy hair off my face. I would probably die later when I saw what I looked like. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime? Hopefully under less embarrassing circumstances."

Joe grinned and pulled another cheese doodle out of my hair. "How bout tonight? Pino's? I'm buying."

Dinner with Joe. Hmmm. I swallowed a couple times before answering. "I'm supposed to have diner at my parents tonight. Roast chicken," I said. "And pineapple upside down cake."

Joe laughed and turned to get back into his car. "I can't compete with pineapple upside down cake." He got behind the wheel and rolled down his passenger window so he could talk to me.

"I'll be there at seven if you change your mind," he said and then he was gone.

* * *

I'd been sitting in the parking lot of Pino's for a good fifteen minutes trying to make up my mind about going in and seeing Joe. There was a fifty/fifty chance I'd end up in his bed tonight if I went in there and that probably wasn't a good idea.

Don't get me wrong – going to bed with Joe could never be a bad thing. Joe was amazing in bed and could make you forget about being with anyone else. Well _mostly_ anyone else. I'm pretty sure half the woman in New Jersey could back me up about that and the other half _wish_ they could back me up. But I haven't been in his bed in a long time and I'm not sure that's a bad thing.

Joe and I have had a complicated on again off again relationship for the better part of ten years and it's currently been in the off position for nearly a year, but I know us. It would be really easy for us to slip back into the on position without much effort. Joe is comfortable and safe and he loves me and I love him but as the song goes – sometimes love just aint enough.

It was also rumored that things with the nurse we getting kind of serious and if that was the case, I didn't want get in the way. Joe was a good guy and he deserved some happiness.

Plus, there was Ranger. But if I thought about that, I would never get out of the car.

I sighed and decided that I should just go to my parent's house and eat my Mother's chicken.

Two minutes later I was sliding into the seat across from Joe in a booth at the back of Pino's.

"Hey cupcake," he said with a smirk. "I didn't think you were ever gonna come in."

I groaned in embarrassment. "You saw me?"

He took a sip of his beer. "No, but Constanza left a while ago and he called me to tell me he saw you sitting in your car in the lot."

"God, this town." I said in exasperation. "Can't take a shit without everyone calling to tell you what color it was." I lifted my hand to get the waiter's attention.

"Nice analogy," Joe said with a grimace. "I already ordered for you, by the way."

And indeed he had. The waiter was already on the way to our booth carrying two bottles of beer and a tray of food. He set down the meatball subs and beer in front of us, told us to enjoy and then disappeared.

I inhaled the wondrous smell of meatballs and marinara and grinned across the table at Joe. "You're the best."

"So I've been told." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Dig in!"

We ate our food in companionable silence and finally I pushed my plate away, stuffed to the gills. I wiped my mouth and noticed Joe was watching me with a grim expression.

"What's wrong?"

He finished the last of his beer and set the bottle back on the table. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Jesus Stephanie," Joe ran his hand through his overlong hair. "You look like you haven't slept in a month, your clothes are hanging off of you, and you barely finished half of that sandwich. Normally you'd inhale the whole thing and then try to poach some of mine." He took a breath. "Are you sick?"

Damn. Apparently I looked a lot worse than I thought. Joe was watching me carefully, worry shining in his eyes and my heart skipped a beat in my chest, touched at the concern I saw there.

"You're the second person that's mentioned that to me today. I must look like Frankenstein's monster," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

The look on Joe's face told me he was not amused. "Not funny," he said. "Seriously, what's going on? I'm worried about you," he admitted.

I took a sip of the beer I'd been nursing. "I'm not sick, I promise." I told him. "I haven't been sleeping much. I guess it's starting to show."

"Ahhh," Joe said as if that explained everything. He leaned back into the corner of the booth and swung his legs up onto the seat, his feet dangling over the edge. "So how long has Ranger been gone?"

I nearly choked on the swig of beer I'd just swallowed and had to cough a couple of times before I could respond. "How do you know he's gone?" I asked incredulously.

Joe barked out a short laugh. "You can't ever sleep when he's gone, cupcake."

I was speechless. "I don't – what do you mean? That isn't even…" I knew I was just stammering so I shut my mouth.

"Christ, you didn't even connect the two things did you?" he asked. I shook my head no and he continued. "I shared a bed with you for a lot of nights for a lot of years, Steph. Did you think I didn't notice all the tossing and turning? It only took me a few times to figure out it was always when Ranger was _in the wind, _as you like to call it."

"Shit," I said not able to come up with anything else. He was totally right. Ranger gives me insomnia.

Joe nodded in agreement and then signaled the waiter for another beer. He looked at me again. "From the dark circles under your eyes, I'm guessing it's been a while. A month?"

"Two," I said and lowered my eyes so Joe wouldn't see the tears gathering there. Two months, thirteen days, twelve hours. But who's counting?

The waiter dropped a third beer on our table, and when he was gone, Joe reached across it and took both of my hands in his. As always with Joe's touch, a flash of desire shot through me. I looked back up, directly into his whiskey colored eyes. "He'll be back, Steph," he said. "As soon as it's over, he'll be back."

I tilted my head to the side. That seemed an odd thing to say. Like he knew something I didn't. "Do you know where he is, Joe?"

He released my hands and leaned back in the booth. "Shit, does anyone?" he responded. "He's probably staging a coup within a communist government, or feeding starving children in the Sudan, or assassinating the president of Lybia."

We both thought about that for a beat. With Ranger any of those options could be the truth. Kind of a scary thought.

"We've never talked about this before," I finally said. "This me, you and Ranger thing."

Joe was silent for minute, clearly contemplating if he wanted to talk about it now.

"Do you want to?" he asked after taking a drink.

I blew out a breath. Did I? I didn't know, but what the hell. "I kinda feel like maybe we should."

Joe exhaled a long breath and sat turning his beer bottle in his hands for a while. "It's not really necessary, Stephanie. There isn't much to say. I know how hard this has been on you."

"How hard what has been?"

"You being in love with both of us." Joe smiled at the look of shock I knew was on my face.

"Jesus Christ, Joe! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"What good would it have done?" he asked. "I kept hoping that you would eventually come to a decision on your own and I hoped it would be a decision in my favor, even though I knew deep down it wouldn't be. I decided that I wanted to keep you around as long as I could so I just kept my mouth shut."

I couldn't stop the tears then and Joe once again reached for my hands. "I'm sorry," I said on a sob. "I'm so sorry – I never meant to - I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

Joe squeezed my hand and then reached up and brushed the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

He smiled that smile that melts hearts all over the city and said, "Don't cry, there's nothing to cry about. I carry a lot of the blame here. I could have ended this a long time ago but I didn't and that's on me. The truth is I was selfish. I loved you and I wanted to be with you. Shit, I still love you and I will _always_ love you but I think we both know that it was never gonna be you and me in the end. Right?"

He was right. We wouldn't have made it in the end. There is a ton of love between us and there always will be, but I can never be what he wants me to be and I think we're both finally okay with that.

I nodded and wiped my nose with a napkin. "Is this what you'd call _closure_?"

He tipped his head back and laughed. "Yeah, Stephanie. I think it is."

"We're always going to be friends, Joe. Right?" I asked. "Because I don't think I could ever _not_ have you in my life."

Joe smiled and I think I saw a bit of relief in his eyes, like maybe he was afraid I wouldn't want to be friends. "Always," he said.

"Good. So as your friend, I want to know all the details about this nurse from Hamilton Township."

Joe choked on his beer a little and then rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you're right. This town is like a cancer that won't stop spreading." He exhaled and then arched a perfectly formed eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to know _all _the details?"

I laughed a little. "Well, probably not. I just want to know if you're happy. Rumor has it that it's getting kind of serious."

Joe rolled his eyes again at the rumor mill that is the Burg. "Nah, it's too soon for all that, but I like her. She's nice. She has a house and a dog that Bob likes to play with and to my knowledge none of her cars have ever been blown up." He smirked at me across the table.

"Hmm, sounds kind of boring to me, but as long as you like her. I'm happy for you, Joe."

He laughed and finished off his last beer. "I know you are, and thanks." He smiled and looked around the mostly empty restaurant. "Well, looks like we should hit the road, they're getting ready to close up."

He slid out of the booth and reached for my hand, tugging me up. He swung his arm around my shoulder and walked me out to my car.

He opened my driver side door and I slid behind the wheel. He watched to make sure I was buckled in and then closed the door. I cranked the window down and he leaned on the frame with a forearm. "Get some sleep," he said seriously and I rolled my eyes. "I mean it. Take something if you have to. You just need to get through one whole night and I think you'll be alright."

"Okay okay, I'll see what I can do. Go on, get out of here. Go see your nurse and give Bob a big hug from me."

He gave me a heart melting smile and then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, cupcake."

Then he was gone and I drove home with my heart feeling just a little bit lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always, I do not profit in any way from this. _

_I hope you enjoy_

**Chapter Three:**

I pushed the send button on my phone and held my breath as I put the receiver to my ear.

"Yo."

I smiled and let out my breath. When the beep sounded a second later, I hung up and set the phone on the nightstand next to my bed.

One word - that's the extent of the outgoing message on Ranger's voicemail. He never answers of course, but I keep calling anyway; usually at night, right before bed. It sounds strange, but just hearing that one syllable helps me get to sleep. That and the prescription for Lunesta.

I ended up taking Joe's advice and getting something to help with the sleepless nights. It hasn't cured the insomnia, because apparently there's only one thing that will, but it's definitely better. No one has mentioned the dark circles under my eyes for at least a month and this morning I ate two Boston creams and a jelly doughnut for breakfast.

However, I don't think anything will help tonight; I have too many things on my mind.

First things first – Joe and I are taking this friendship thing pretty seriously. I've had coffee with him a few times since our talk at Pino's and we met at the park two weeks ago, mostly so I could have a reunion with Bob, but it was nice being there with Joe too. We talked a lot on the walk around the lake about anything and everything and I realized how good of friends Joe and I have always been. It was easy and comfortable with no pressure for it to be anything other than what it was.

We might have stayed there all day but Bob ate a sweatshirt that had been abandoned on the shore of the lake and Joe thought it would be a good idea to leave so he'd be able to get him to Joyce Barnhardt's house in time for him to hork it up on her lawn.

I love that dog.

Tonight however, I got to meet the nurse. Joe called and invited me to dinner and then called back ten minutes later acting all weird, saying how maybe it wasn't a good idea and how he must be glutton for punishment or have some sort of death wish. I finally got him to admit that she would be at dinner too and that he wanted us to meet – thought I would like her.

He was right, I do like her. Her name is Christine and she's tall and thin and blonde and beautiful, and if she wasn't so nice, I would hate her. But she laughs easily, tells filthy jokes, drinks beer right out of the bottle and eats like a horse. She's also completely crazy about Joe.

We talked and ate and laughed until we shut down the restaurant. I haven't laughed like that for a long time. It felt pretty good. I'm hoping to get to spend more time with them. I think it won't be long before Joe's crazy about her too.

The second thing currently on my mind – I'm pretty sure I'm being followed.

It's nothing to be alarmed about as it appears the Merry Men of Rangeman Enterprises are the culprits.

I don't know exactly how long it's been going on as I've never been all that aware of my surroundings - much to Ranger and Joe's dismay - but I'm attempting to be more diligent and actually apply some of the things those two have been trying to beat into my brain.

A few weeks ago I started noticing shiny new black cars popping up wherever I happened to be. This isn't all that unusual – Ranger has had tracking devices installed on my cars, all my pocket books and probably even my shoes. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised to find out he's had a microchip imbedded somewhere under my skin without my knowledge – and I know that the crew routinely monitors the police scanners so someone usually drives by when my name pops up, just to make sure I'm okay.

But now I've seen four different vehicles that could only belong to Rangeman in my parking lot on several different occasions and now I'm starting to spot the actual Merry Men themselves.

Three weeks ago I let Lula talk me into going to the mall with her when she got her hair done and somehow I walked out of there with blonde highlights and my wild curls straightened to within an inch of their lives, but on the way to my car I swear I spotted Woody hanging out by food court.

I dismissed it at the time, thinking he was probably staking out a skip or something but then I saw Cal at Giovanni's market when I went there to pick up a coffee cake for my Mother. Cal has a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead. He's hard to miss.

Two weeks ago when I was at the park, Hal was at the concession stand buying popcorn.

Last Thursday I saw Vince at the Tasty Pastry and tonight I spotted Bobby _and _Lester at the restaurant.

This cannot be a coincidence.

I almost missed them because they were not dressed like Rangeman ninjas. Bobby had on faded blue jeans, a button down forest green long sleeved shirt and he'd tried to style his hair into one of those fauxhawk's that are so popular. It did _not_ look good. The worst was Lester. He had on loafers, _loafers_ for crying out loud, starched to almost complete stiffness khaki pants, and a salmon colored polo shirt, buttoned at the neck. This was apparently their idea of _blending in_.

Diet coke almost shot out my nose from laughter when I realized who they were. Luckily Christine had just told an awesome dirty joke and they thought I was laughing at that.

I'm not sure what it's all about but I've been thinking about paying Rangeman a visit so now I'll have to make it a priority.

Third on my mind tonight – and every night – Ranger.

I wonder where he is and what he's doing. I wonder why he doesn't call. I wonder if he sleeps through the night. I wonder if he's lonely or scared or hurt. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.

But most of all I wonder if he's ever going to come home.

Four months, two weeks, six days, twelve hours. But who's counting?

* * *

Lula and I stood side by side, hands on hips watching the car burn. There was a small explosion from somewhere near the back seat and the flames shot higher into the air. We took a step back, not wanting to get singed.

"That there is pretty good fire," Lula stated and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "It caught right away too. That Eddie Marco does not mess around when it comes to fire bombs. I wasn't expecting that second explosion though. I think he must have some ammo back there."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said and we both turned at the sound of sirens heading down the street.

The fire truck was first and the firefighters got to work on extinguishing the car. Joe's SUV with light flashing on top pulled into the driveway a second later. He jumped out of the car and headed to us at a trot, worry shining unguarded in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. Nobody got hurt," I replied. He fell in line beside us, shoved his hands in his pockets and we all watched as the last of flames were doused with water.

"Well, this new." Joe commented. "Normally you blow up your own car, not someone else's."

"It wasn't my fault," I said and I felt him smile beside me.

"Yeah," Lula chimed in. "You see Eddie here was being uncooperative on account of he didn't want to go back to jail, so he thought if he blew up my firebird, we wouldn't be able to take him in."

"So how did his car end up on fire instead?"

Lula made a face and I could tell she was debating the wisdom of trying to make something up. I shook my head and she opted for the truth – well mostly. "Yeah, okay," she said. "So I might have hit him with the stun gun when he lobbed that bottle and that may have contributed to his aim going a little off kilter."

Joe's lips pressed together in a tight line and he dropped his head to inspect his shoes. I'd seen that pose before; Joe was trying really hard not to laugh.

When he had himself under control he lifted his head. "And how did he get unconscious?" We all looked down at Eddie. He was sprawled face down at Lula's feet, his hands cuffed behind his back.

Lula looked at me again and I shrugged. She had wanted to do this on her own, being as this was her first official day as a licensed Bond Enforcement Agent – so I was just riding shotgun today. She had to talk to the cops on her own. I'm glad Joe had been the one to show up – he'd go easy on her.

"Yeah," Lula went on. "So his head might have come into contact with my bag when he tried to get up after I stunned him and he must have a soft skull or somethin' cuz he was out like a light after that."

Joe actually had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing again. He cleared his throat but I could still hear the laughter in his voice when he said, "There doesn't happened to be something really heavy in that bag, does there? Like a brick or, I don't know, a Glock .45 semi automatic?"

"No way, uh uhn," Lula said. "It would be illegal to have a firearm concealed in my pocket book so that's why there isn't one in there. Eddie here is just one of them soft headed guys that gets knocked out easily." Lula blinked rapidly and was shifting from foot to foot. I think I saw beads of sweat running down her back.

"Right," Joe said, trying hard not to smile. "Well you should go collect your body receipt before he wakes up and tries to get away. Do you want me to take him in for you?" He offered.

"That's okay," I said speaking up, but if you could help us load him in the car, that would be great.

Joe helped us stuff Eddie into the back of the firebird, confirmed his plan with me to meet him and his girlfriend at Pino's later, and then he was gone.

"So," I said to Lula after we dumped Eddie and she was holding the body receipt. "How does it feel?"

"Pretty good," Lula said nodding her head. "I mean, it could have gone better. Like maybe if a car didn't blow up, but for my first skip, I think it was okay. And it was just the one car – I mean you've blown up about twenty cars so one isn't so bad, right?"

I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger seat. Lula put the car in drive and we motored out of the station. "So who should we get next?" she asked. "I'm thinking my second one should go better, right? I mean I think it can only improve after that."

I grimaced and shrugged. If my track record was any indication, that was not true at all.

"I actually have something to do so I think you're on your own for the rest of the day. Can you drop me off at my car?" My car was at the office so Lula turned onto Hamilton and pulled up behind my rust bucket.

"I don't think I'm ready to go out without you along yet," she said as she put her car in park and killed the engine. "Maybe I should do some filing." Vinnie had reluctantly let her do skip tracing when she got her license only if she agreed to continue being the file clerk. It was a toss up as to which one she'd be worse at.

"You're going to take a nap on the couch, aren't you?" I asked as I slid out of the car and shut the door.

"Well maybe," she admitted. "This bounty huntering stuff is kind of exhausting."

I laughed and waved goodbye, got behind the wheel and headed to my next destination.

* * *

I fingered the key chain in my hand. Two small key fobs that I knew would get me in the gate and also into Ranger's seventh floor apartment dangled from it. I found it on my nightstand the morning he disappeared. It's been there ever since because I didn't want to think about what it meant or what it didn't mean, but this morning I picked it up and put it in my pocket before leaving my apartment.

I sighed and put the car in gear. I hit the key fob, the gate slid open and I drove into the underground garage. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Rangers turbo 911 parked in its usual spot. His Cayenne and the Mercedes were there too, but Ranger was not.

I parked in an open spot, killed the engine and headed for the elevator. I stepped inside and the door slid silently closed behind me. I must have stared at the number seven button on the keypad for a full two minutes. I was seriously tempted to push it. I knew what waited for me there and I had a brief flash of green Bvlgari shower gel and thousand thread count bed sheets. I knew if I went up there, I might lock myself inside, put on one of Ranger's t-shirts, crawl in that bed and never come out again.

I blew out a breath and hit the number five.

The doors opened with a ding and I stepped into the hall. Laughter sounded from the control room so I headed that way.

The door was open and I peaked inside. Bobby and Lester were on deck. Lester was in the middle of story about a woman that was apparently well endowed and I was pretty sure I didn't want to hear the end of it. Bobby saw me first and his face broke out into grin.

"Stephanie!" He exclaimed and jumped out of his chair. He swept me up into a hug and squeezed me until I couldn't breathe. I was surprised as I don't remember any of the guys ever hugging me – but his excitement was contagious so I squeezed him back.

"Let someone else have a turn," Lester said as he pulled Bobby back by the shoulder.

"Hey sweetness," he said as he gave me a quick hug and then kissed me on the cheek. "Heard you blew up another car today. Way to go! Rodriguez won the pool," he informed me, returning to his chair in front of the bank of monitors.

"It wasn't my fault," I said as I watched the scenes shift on the screens. My car popped up and I said, "When did you pick me up on the monitor?" Bobby gave me a sheepish look over his shoulder.

"About a half an hour ago," Lester answered. "I was gonna give you another ten minutes and then go after you."

"Well thanks for letting me come in on my own." I said.

They both nodded and Bobby asked, "What brings you by? Except missing me, of course." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and I laughed.

"I want to see Tank. Is he here?"

Both of their eyes widened slightly with surprise. "He's in his office," Lester said.

"Great, thanks. I'll stop and say good bye on the way out." I gave a small wave and left them to their monitoring.

I got a kiss on the cheek from Hal and Cal and a hug from Vince and Woody on the way to Tanks office. I didn't see Ella, but I knew she was somewhere in the building.

Tank's door was closed so I knocked softly and entered when I heard him say come in.

His colossal frame was crammed into a tiny chair behind a meticulously neat desk and he had a phone up to his ear. He held up his finger in the universal "just a second" indication and then gestured to the leather chair in front of his desk.

While I waited for him to finish his call, which sounded like something to do with one of their security accounts, I perused his office. It was small but efficient, containing a single desk with a computer, a phone and his too small desk chair. There was the guest chair I was sitting and its twin right beside it. On one wall hung multiple clocks that displayed the time zones of several different countries; the rest were blank. Like all the other offices in the building, it was completely devoid of any personal effects.

That got me thinking about his life. I knew he had a cat, but that was about the extent of my Tank knowledge. Did he have a girlfriend or a family? Did he like Italian food? Did he watch reality television? I didn't know because of all the Rangeman men, Tank was the most like Ranger. Carefully blank, always in control, never expending any unnecessary energy or effort. Everything held close to the vest.

He finished his call, placed the phone back in the cradle and leaned back in his chair, almost smile firmly in place.

"Does he teach a class on how to do that smirk? Because you've got it down pat."

Tank smiled a full on smile then. Teeth and everything. They were perfect and straight and brilliantly white.

"It's good to see you," he said.

His smile was infectious and I couldn't help returning it. "You too," I replied. "It's been a while."

He nodded and shifted in his chair. "Is everything okay?" he asked nonchalantly. Right to the point. You had to admire the proficiency.

"Yes," I replied. "Everything is fine. I just have a few things I'd like to ask you."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. As always, his expression was neutral. "Ask away," he said.

Where's Ranger? Have you heard from him? Is he okay? Is he coming back?

I wanted to scream all those questions at him but instead I said, "Are you having Rangeman employees follow me?"

He stared at me for a full minute without speaking. I saw a twitch in his jaw and I took it as a sign that I'd rattled him at least a little.

"And if I am?" he finally replied.

I shrugged. "I won't ask you to stop, if that's what you mean. I just wanted confirmation."

"Mmmm," was his only response. Not a confirmation, but not a denial either.

"Anything else?" he asked.

I took a breath and blew it out slowly. "Yes. I was wondering if you'd give me some training?"

This time, both his eyebrows raised in obvious surprise. I smiled at him and explained.

"I was thinking that I really should be more comfortable with guns and I could really stand to learn some apprehension techniques and probably some self defense too. Are you up for it?"

Tank stared at me with his unreadable face and shifted in his seat a couple times. I didn't think he would say no, but now he was making me nervous.

Finally, he stood up and said, "Follow me."

I complied without question and trailed him out the door and down the hall to the elevator. We stepped inside and rode down in silence. The door slid open and Tank strode across the garage with me following in his wake.

He took a key fob out of his pocket and opened the door to the practice range. He held it open and gestured for me to go inside. He followed behind and flipped on the light as he pulled the door closed.

Still not saying a word, he moved to the far end of the room and used a key to open a small door that I had never noticed before. He retrieved something from inside and brought it back to me, setting it down on the shelf in front of one of the shooting lanes.

It was a large, solid black case and I knew there would be guns nestled inside. There was a small label in the bottom left hand corner of the top that read, 'SP'.

I looked up at Tank and he had his almost smile in place. The case had a combination lock; he rolled the correct numbers from memory and popped open the lid. Inside were six handguns. I recognized one as being the identical twin to the revolver that was currently in my cookie jar at home. I thought one was probably a glock as it looked like one Lula has, and one I recognized as a Sig Saur 9. Joe had the same gun. I didn't know the others, but I was sure I was about to find out.

Tank suddenly spoke, startling me. "He got these for you shortly after you first met. He told me you'd want them someday."

I could tell my face was telegraphing total astonishment because Tank was grinning at me. He reached into a pocket that was hidden in the lid, pulled out several pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"They're registered in your name."

I shuffled through them, seeing my own name on every one. They were all current.

I looked up at Tank. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah," he said and smiled again. This was starting to be a habit with him.

He was quiet it for a minute and then confessed.

"The guys started following you on their own." At my arched eyebrow he explained. "They were worried…you seemed so, I don't know, sad and quiet. I ended up making a schedule because they were so unorganized it was starting to cause problems."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Do you want a lesson now?" he asked changing the subject and gesturing to the weapons.

I didn't because I was overwhelmed with the latest development but I said yes anyway.

Tank spent the next hour going over the basics with me and I shot each gun a few times in turn before he decided I'd had enough for the day.

"That was good" he said as we placed the guns back into their slots in the case.

I looked at him skeptically and he revised his statement. "Well, you definitely have some work to do, but you'll get there," he assured me.

"I'll send you a schedule of some range time available and you can pick whatever works for you. Do you want to train with me or with one of the other guys?"

"Are you trying to pawn me off on one of your underlings, Tank?" I teased.

He laughed and I smiled because I don't think I've ever seen Tank laugh. It was a good look on him. "Not at all. Just thought I'd give you an option, if you wanted one."

"Well thanks, but I think I'll stick with you for now, if that's okay."

"It's more than okay," he admitted. "I'm going to talk to the men about apprehension training and self defense. Cal and Hal are the best for apprehension and Bobby is the go to for self defense. That good with you?"

I thought about it for a minute. Bobby would be fun but a Cal and Hal tag team was a bit daunting. "I'm sure I'll mange," I said.

"Good. I'll get with them and then we'll coordinate with you for days and times."

I reached out and touched his arm. "Thank you, Tank," I said sincerely. "I know I kind of sprang this on you today."

He covered my hand with his and squeezed. "Truthfully, I've been hoping you would come by so it's no bother to me. I would help you any time, anywhere, for any reason."

I was afraid I was going to cry so I nodded and gratefully Tank turned his back to me to retrieve my gun case and put in back into the closet.

We exited the range and headed back to the elevator but I stopped by my car and told him that I was going to head home. He reached out unexpectedly and drew me into a hug. What he whispered in my ear sent a shiver down my spine and all the hair stood up on the back of my neck.

"He's okay, Steph."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you again to all the followers of this story and to everyone who leaves me comments. You're keeping me motivated! A special shout out to Donna who shares my affection for Calvin and Hobbs_

_As usual, these characters do not belong to me and I_ _do not profit in any way._

_I'd love to hear what you think of this latest chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Tank hit the button on the wall and we watched the paper target zip up the line of the shooting lane. His face was grim as he unclipped it from the hook.

I shifted nervously from foot to foot, waiting for a comment. I thought I had done fairly well, but Tank was silent, examining my effort.

I'd been working with him for a little over a month and while I still don't like guns and would probably try most anything else before using mine on the job, I was getting comfortable with the operation and maintenance of them.

I discovered early on in my training that the Sig Sauer was the easiest for me to handle and it was the one I practiced with the most. My aim was terrible at the beginning and most of the time I didn't even come close to hitting the target, but with Tank's expert guidance, I'd steadily improved.

This morning we were concentrating on the "kill" shots – head and heart – and I listened to Tank's even, low cadence of instruction – _relax your shoulders, arms loose_, _deep breath in, squeeze-don't pull- on the exhale._

Five shots to the heart, five to the head. I thought I'd gotten pretty close to the marks and I was anxious for his assessment.

"Woody's gonna be pissed," he finally stated, looking up at me.

"Woody?" I asked, perplexed. "Why?"

"You just beat his score," he said with a smile and handed me the target.

I took a look. There were five clean holes in the heart, each small pinpoint mark missing where the bullet had blown through the paper, and five in the head. It was a perfect score.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and pumped my arm up and down as I danced a little jig in front of Tank.

"Alright, alright," he murmured as he took back the target. "Don't get too cocky. Everyone gets lucky sometimes," he said but he was grinning like a fool, just like I was.

"Okay," I agreed and moved to put my gun away. I turned back to him after it was securely in its case. "But that was pretty freaking cool!"

He laughed, grabbed the gun box and stowed it in its place inside the closet. "Let's go upstairs, I want to talk you," he said and so I followed him out of the range.

We crossed the garage and Tank hit the call button on the elevator. "Do you think it would be too mean to have that framed and hung in Woody's cubicle?" I asked pointing to the target he was rolling tightly into a tube.

Tank barked out a laugh. "Yeah," he said. "I think it would be completely emasculating."

"That's what I figured," I said as the elevator door dinged open. Lester was leaning casually against the back wall; humor twinkling in his pale green eyes.

"I was just coming to get you," he told us. "Lula called."

Tank and I shared a look. "Ut-oh," I said. "What did she do?"

Lester pushed the button for the fifth floor. His eyebrows rose in amusement. "I recorded the call so you could listen for yourself."

I blew out a sigh. Lula was wreaking havoc all over Trenton in her attempts at capturing skips. Luckily Rangeman had been stepping in with assistance when needed. "Is she okay?"

Lester laughed. "Yeah, she's fine. Morelli is with her now." Oh boy. That meant I would be getting an exasperated phone call from Joe later.

"Hey, how'd you do on the range today?" he asked and Tank answered by unfurling the target he had just rolled up.

A slow smile spread across his face as Lester took in the holes on the paper. "Holy shit," he said looking at me. "Woody's gonna freak. Can I be the one to tell him?" he asked Tank excitedly.

"No." Tank snatched the target from Lester's hands as the elevator door opened on five.

"Can I at least be there when _you_ tell him," Lester begged as we headed down the long hallway to the control room.

"Maybe," Tank allowed. "My office in five," he said to me as we reached the open door to the control room. Bobby and Vince were in there and I spotted Woody on the first bank of monitors. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from blurting out what I'd just done.

"Don't you want hear Lula's call?" I called to Tank as he continued on towards his office.

He stopped and turned back with a mildly pained expression on his face. "Yes….and also no," he admitted. "Five minutes," he reiterated and then moved on down the hall.

"Hey Vince," Lester called as we walked through the door, "play that call for Step."

Vince grinned at me over his shoulder. "Lula's a riot. I wish we had a camera on her all day. She should have her own reality television show."

"It would certainly have a train wreck appeal to it," I agreed. "Let's hear it."

He hit a button and I listened to Lula and Lester's conversation.

"_Control Room."_

"_Hey there, control room. Which one of them ninja dudes are you?"_

"_Hey Lula. It's Lester."_

"_Lester? You the one with hot tight ass and the pretty green eyes?"_

I glanced at Lester. He pointed to his butt and winked. She was right; his ass was pretty great.

"_Uh, yeah I guess that would be me. What can I do for you?"_

"_Is Stephanie around? She ain't answering her phone and I got myself a little situation goin' on here."_

"_Stephanie is in a session with Tank…maybe I can help?"_

There was some muffled moaning in the background and it sounded like Lula covered the mouth piece of her phone but I could still hear what she said.

"_Oh pipe down for fuck's sake, it's not that bad." _She uncovered the mouth piece and continued.

"_Okay sweet cheeks- let me ask you a hypothetical type question. Let's say during a capture a gun might have 'accidentally' discharged and maybe a bullet sorta grazed the foot of a skip…that ain't that bad, right? I can't remember all the rules and laws and what nots, but-"_

Now I heard some yelling in the background and Lula covered the mouthpiece again.

"_Shut up you big baby! You still got nine of them and you had ugly ass feet anyways so think of this as a cosmetic enhancement."_

I stared at Lester. "She shot off his toe?" He couldn't stop grinning.

"_So that's not all that bad, right?"_ Lula asked again.

"_Well, it's certainly not ideal, but I'm sure we can figure out what to do. Do you have him detained?"_

"_Yea, I got him all trussed up like a Christmas Turkey. He ain't goin' nowhere."_

The sounds of a siren sounded faintly.

"_Oh shit, somebody called the fuzz. Shit! Shit! Shit! Wait – wait. Oh, it's okay. It's officer hottie. Okay, that's good. He got a sweet ass like you, Lester. I'm gonna go talk to him - tell Steph to call me. Alright?"_

"_Will do. Good luck."_

The call disconnected and Vince pushed the button again to turn off the recording. He spun around in his chair, smiling with his whole face.

"She's the best!" Bobby exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "She's a disaster."

"Use to be you were a disaster too," Woody chimed in from behind me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Lester shook his head, his lips pressed together. I guess I'd have to rub my victory in his face later.

"True," I agreed. "Sometimes I'm still a disaster." Best to let Woody enjoy some time before Tank takes a chunk out of his ego.

I sighed and asked Bobby if he would call Lula back and tell her I'd see her later.

"Of course," he agreed.

"Great, thanks. I gotta go see Tank," I said glancing at my watch. When Tank says five minutes, he means five minutes.

"Don't forget you're with me at one o'clock," I heard Bobby call as I jogged down the hall. I almost crashed right into Ella who was coming out of the kitchen with an empty tray. "Ella, Hi," I said, slightly out of breath. ""Sorry about that. I'm late to see Tank."

"Don't worry," she assured me. "It happens a lot around here. Come see me when you're done, I have some new uniforms for you."

Uniforms meant standard Rangeman gear of black on black on black. And it wasn't really a uniform for me. I didn't work for Rangeman, but Tank insisted I dress the part when I was here.

"Will do," I called to her over my shoulder as I ran the rest of the way to Tanks door. It was standing open when I got there and he gestured me in when I knocked on the frame.

"Close the door," he instructed. I froze just inside the threshold. Tank never had me close the door unless it was serious business or seriously personal.

Or unless it was about Ranger.

I swallowed the lump that had instantly formed in my throat and silently pushed the office door closed.

Sliding into the chair in front of Tanks desk, I mentally hoped for the best but tried to prepare for the worst.

He read my mind. "I haven't heard anything either way," he said quietly. His worked his jaw and his eyes darted from mine. Tank never had any problems looking me in the eyes before. Which could only mean one thing.

"Shit, Tank. You're worried, aren't you? How long has it been?"

He slowly blew out a breath. "Since the last time we talked about it."

I didn't have to think about it to know when that had been. Five weeks ago when I came here asking for training. Tank had hugged me tenderly and whispered the words I so desperately longed to hear. I don't know why he thought that would have satisfied me. I grilled him with questions for a solid half an hour after that.

Unfortunately, Tank is a good soldier and I didn't get much out of him. All he told me was that Ranger was in the middle of some _serious shit _and communication was nearly impossible. Tank had gotten word fairly regularly that he was safe, but it never came from Ranger directly and from what I could understand, it was always in some sort of code.

But now it had been five weeks and no message had come. And Tank was worried.

"Shit," I murmured and felt the tears begin to gather.

"No," Tank said fiercely. "There will be no crying. Remember what I told you?"

I nodded and sniffed back my tears. "Tell me," he demanded.

"_Ranger is a badass Mother Fucker,"_ I recited his words back to him verbatim. _"He's the best at what he does and he will be back here as soon as he possibly can."_

"You're goddamn right," Tank said, nodding his head. He reached down into the bottom drawer of his desk and came up with a box of tissues. He passed them to me and I took them with a laugh. Somehow I found it utterly bizarre that Tank would have tissues.

"I wanted to talk about some business," he said when I had dried my eyes and blown my nose.

"What kind of business?"

"I want to hire you," he said and leaned back in his chair.

My jaw dropped open and landed somewhere near my chest.

"That's your astonished face," Tank said with a smirk.

"You want to hire me," I repeated. "To work _here_?"

"Yes."

"Can you do that?" I grimaced before the words were completely out of my mouth.

"I have the authority to hire and fire at will, if that's what you mean." The almost smile was back in place. I amused him.

"Sorry." I murmured sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." He waved away my apology. "Ranger can veto my choices of course," he admitted. "But I'm pretty sure he won't have any issue with this." He smiled then, teeth and everything.

I turned that over in my mind for a minute. "What kind of work would you have me doing?"

"A little bit of everything. I want you to start doing some computer research. I've found you to be very intuitive with great instincts about people. Plus, you're incredibly tenacious so you'll do well there. I also would like you to start assisting with some of the higher bond FTA's. Cal and Hal say you're doing really well. Hal was practically busting with pride when he told me how you dodged that right hook from Luis Whaley and then stomped so hard on his instep they thought his foot was broken."

That made smile. I kind of wish I had broken his foot. Luis was a major asshole who beat his wife and anyone else who happened to piss him off.

"After that, I'd like you to do some security system analysis on some of our high end residential clients. I think you could be helpful in recognizing elements women would find uncomfortable."

I was feeling a little overwhelmed and all these compliments were making me a little tense. I'd been a screw up for so long I wasn't use to anyone telling me good things.

"What about the guys," I asked. "Have you ever had a woman working here before?" Won't it be awkward for them? I don't want to make anyone uneasy."

Tank tossed his head back and laughed. "Shit. Are you kidding? Most of the men are half in love with you and the others won't admit they are because they're afraid Ranger will kill them for even _thinking_ about you in _any_ capacity."

I arched a brow. "What about you, Are you part of the most or the other group?" I teased.

The corners of his mouth twitched with the hint of a smile but he wisely chose not to respond. "I'm serious about this. It's a real offer and I already have the paperwork started."

I blew out a breath. There would definitely be a lot of perks to working for Rangeman but I wasn't sure I was ready for it. "Can I think about it?" I finally asked.

"I would be concerned if you didn't," Tank allowed. "Just let me know. Now get out of here. I have work to do."

At that dismissal, I rose to me feet and headed for the door. As I pulled it open I turned back to him.

"Lula shot off a guy's toe."

I could still hear him laughing when I got on the elevator.

* * *

It had been a pretty good day and I was feeling pretty bad ass after _finally_ getting one up on Bobby in our self defense classes. First, I'd used the bending of the pinky finger trick on him and then I'd been able to use his own body weight against him and he'd ended up on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. It had been surprisingly satisfying.

Of course all that was pretty much negated when I got down to the parking garage and my stupid piece of shit, rusted out bucket of a car wouldn't start and I had to call the guys down to jump start it for me. Bobby found this especially amusing.

When I was finally able to motor out of the garage and head home, I received three phone calls in rapid succession.

"Hello?"

"Why oh why won't you just use one of the fleet vehicles?" Tank. He disconnected without waiting for my response.

I sighed and my phone rang again. It was Joe and I almost didn't answer, knowing what was coming but I figured he'd earned a little rant.

"Hey, Joe."

"Lula is a nut!' he exclaimed and I imagined him pacing in his kitchen, Bob at his feet waiting for a biscuit and his hair standing on end from multiple run throughs with his hand.

"You sound surprised by this."

There was a beat of silence. "Do you know she shot off Merlin Grey's toe?"

"I heard," I said. "Did everything go okay at the station? She's not in trouble is she?"

Joe sighed. "No. Merlin decided he wouldn't press charges when Lula made sure Vinnie came down and bonded him out again right away. She also drove him to the hospital and stayed with him while they stitched up his foot. I think he has a crush on her now."

I laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me. Lula has that affect on people. It's impossible not to like her."

"Not for me. Half the time I want to shoot her."

"Liar."

"Damn it," Joe said. "You're right. It's like she has some sort of super power that makes people powerless against her."

"Don't tell her that," I said with a laugh. "She'll be out buying a leopard print super hero outfit with a cape and everything."

"Nice. Now I'm gonna have that image in my head forever. She gives me acid reflux."

"Used to be I gave you acid reflux. Isn't this a nice change of pace?"

Joe barked out a laugh. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." I could picture his massive eye roll.

"Hey," I said seriously. "I appreciate you looking after her. I know it's a pain in the ass. You're a good guy, Joe."

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"How bout I pick up a pizza and come watch the game with you later?"

"That's more like it. See you at six." And he disconnected.

The phone rang again right away. If this kept up I was going to go over my allotted monthly minutes.

"Hello?" Dead air. My phone stalker.

It had been a while so I had nearly forgotten. "I thought something happened to you. It's been a while." No response.

"Well this has been fun but I gotta go." I sighed and disconnected. I thought a minute about how it probably wasn't smart to goad a potential stalker but I blew it off and called Lula.

"Yo." She said, using a Ranger standard greeting.

"You have to stop shooting at people," I scolded.

"I hardly ever shoot at people," Lula protested.

"Uh huhn. So what happened today?"

"That there was an accident. I meant to just scare him a little. I can hear you rolling your eyes you know," she said.

It was a pointless conversation. "Do you want to go to the mall?

"Of course I do," she said. "We can get a corn dog and try shoes on at Macy's."

"Are you going to shoot anyone while we're there?"

"Now that was just mean."

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes," I said and disconnected.

Two hours, two corn dogs, and two pairs of shoes later, I dropped Lula off at her apartment and headed to Pino's to get a pizza for Joe.

It was six on dot when I parked at the curb in front of his little row house. I grabbed the pizza and my bag off the front seat and trotted up to the door.

The porch light was on and I knocked once before I pushed the door open and went inside.

A giant orange ball of fur came flying at me and I was just quick enough to set the pizza down on the side table by the door before Bob plowed into my legs. I spent a few minutes on hugs and belly scratches before I headed to the living room with the pizza.

The television was on, already tuned to the game, and Joe was lounging on the couch with his bare feet up on the coffee table. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and a plain black t-shirt that showed just how much time he put in at the gym. His hair was slightly damp from a recent shower and there was about a days worth of stubble on his jaw. I swallowed hard when he flashed me a killer smile.

Joseph Morelli was sexy as hell.

"You look a little spaced out there, cupcake," he said when I handed him the pizza.

I sat down on the end of the couch and dropped my bag on floor next to it. "I was thinking how your nurse is a lucky lady. You're looking pretty good, Morelli."

"I was just thinking the same about you." He opened the pizza box, handed me a slice and took one for himself. "You must be sleeping better, the dark circles are gone and you look healthy again. This outfit by the way," he gestured with his pizza slice, "is pretty fantastic. I hope you didn't wear that to Rangeman today. You would have had to beat those guys off with sticks."

I smiled at that. I had beat Bobby today, but not with a stick. "No, I just got this at the mall with Lula. I wore it out of the store."

I had on one of the pairs of shoes I purchased and you can't get shoes without an outfit to match so I had almost maxed my Macy's card putting this together. I did look pretty good. The shoes were strappy, high-heeled sandals the same color blue as the scoop neck silk shirt that showed tons of cleavage and stopped just above the waist band of the light cream colored jeans that hugged _me_ in all the right places too.

"Good choice," he said. "And I think I kind of like the straight hair." He reached out and twirled a lock of my hair between his fingers. "Are you going to keep it like this?"

"Probably not. It's kind of a pain in the ass. And it takes too long."

Joe laughed. "Now that sounds like you. Not to change the subject, but I talked to Tank yesterday."

My eyes widen with surprise as Joe helped him self to another slice of pizza. "I wasn't aware you were on speaking terms."

"To tell you the truth," Joe admitted, "I didn't even know Tank _could_ talk. I don't think I've ever heard him say more than two words in a row before."

"So what brought about this conversation?"

"I ran into him at the station. He was there collecting a body receipt and I was just ending a shift. I asked him how your training is going."

Joe knew all about my quest to better my skills as a bounty hunter. I had confided my plan to him long before I went to see Tank. Ever since my best friend Mary Lou up and moved to Detroit with her family a few months ago, he had taken over in that department. I tell Joe everything.

"What did he say?" I asked warily.

"He said you're doing well. And I think - although it's hard to be sure because he obviously went to the Ranger school of never show your emotions – I detected quite a bit of pride in his voice when said it."

I smiled then. "I think Tank likes me."

Joe grinned and draped his arm across my shoulders. "Of course he does. Everyone one likes you. You're highly likeable."

"Well that's true," I concurred and made Joe laugh.

"Hey," he said. "I'm proud of you too, cupcake."

I was happy Joe was proud of me but it also made me a little emotional so I rested my head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see my eyes misting over. "Thanks, Joe."

We watched the rest of the game like that before I bid him goodnight and headed home.

* * *

The morning dawned gray and gloomy and cold. I thought that was appropriate as it happened to be my fortieth birthday.

My bedside clock read nine a.m. and I was debating whether or not to get up at all. I was tired and cranky, one because I was _forty_ and two because I'd been awakened in the middle of the night – from a very excellent dream involving Ranger and a bunch of things he could do with his mouth- by my telephone stalker.

After I scolded the dead air on the phone for interrupting my dream I hung up and then could not go back to sleep being I was in a _state _on account of the dream never finished. I tried closing my eyes and conjuring up the place where I'd been so rudely interrupted, but that never works.

So now I was exhausted, crabby, sexually frustrated and _forty_.

Life's a bitch.

I sighed, rolled out of bed and stuffed my arms into my robe. I had decided last week that I was going to take the day off from the bonds office and Rangeman today and do stuff just for me, seeing as it was my birthday and all.

I had taken Tank up on his offer of a job – but only on a part time basis to start. It was going well. The guys seemed to like having me around more and I was enjoying the work. I liked the computer research, although the amount of information you can learn about someone with just a couple of clicks on a computer is pretty frightening.

But today was about me. I was flush with cash as I'd helped Hal bring in a high bond, drug dealer skip so I had major plans to put a dent in that with some self pampering. I was doing the works-nails, toes, massage, hair and some new clothes. And most likely shoes. And probably a new pocketbook.

I threw a carrot and some peanuts in Rex's cage and watched him run on his wheel while I ate a bowl of frosted flakes.

I was rinsing the bowl in the sink when my doorbell rang. I took a look through the peep hole and there was a fireman, dressed in full gear, staring back at me.

I sniffed the air for smoke but didn't smell anything. I wrenched open the door and asked what the problem was.

"Are you Stephanie Plum?"

"Yeah. Where's the fire? Did Mrs. Besler try to warm her panties in the oven again?"

"The fire's about to be in your apartment," he said and pushed his way into my foyer. He set a portable stereo down that had been hidden behind his back and pushed a button. Music blasted out of the little speakers and he began to gyrate in front of me, pulling off his coat.

Shit. He was a stripper. I reached down and turned off the music. "Hold that thought," I said. I raced down the hall to my bedroom, shut the door and called Connie and Lula at the office.

"Vincent Plum, Bail Bonds."

"You got me stripper?" I practically shrieked into the phone.

Connie hit a button and now I was on speaker. "Happy Birthday!" She and Lula yelled.

"Yeah, great thanks but why is there a stripper in my foyer?"

"Who doesn't want a stripper for their birthday?" Lula wanted to know.

"It's nine in the morning," I pointed out.

"We figured it would be like a really sexy breakfast treat," Lula said. "Yeah," Connie agreed. "Is it the hot fireman? We asked for the hot fireman."

"Yes, it's the fireman but I do not want a stripper!"

"Oh come on," Lula said. "Everyone wants a stripper. Plus you said the other day that you could use some stimulation."

"I was talking about a large frappuccino from Starbucks."

"Well this is way better than coffee," Connie chimed in. "Go on, enjoy yourself. You only turn forty once."

"You two are insane."

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled again and Connie disconnected.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands in frustration and got dressed before I went out to send the faux fireman home.

I came down the hallway and he was still standing in my foyer waiting. His coat had been discarded and he was in the fire pants with suspenders and no shirt. His eyes were green, his hair was a light sandy brown and he was no stranger to a tanning salon. His abs were hard, his biceps were cut and perfectly formed and his jaw looked like it had been chiseled from granite. Don't get me wrong, he was no Ranger or even Morelli, but he looked pretty good standing there running his hands up and down his suspenders.

I thought about my interrupted dream. Maybe a stripper wasn't such a bad idea.

"Alright tiger," I said. "Let's see what you got."

He smiled, turned his music back on and followed me into the living room.

A half an hour later he was putting his coat back on and gathering his stereo. "Oh, here," he said and pulled a bag out of the pocket of his coat, handed it to me. "It's a gift from Connie and Lula. Well, a second gift. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Happy Birthday," he said, winked at me and then disappeared out my door.

I have to admit, that was a pretty good breakfast treat.

I looked in the bag and felt my eyes go wide. Connie and Lula had gone to the Pleasure Treasures store by the office.

I thought about my interrupted dream again.

An hour later I was _super_ relaxed, showered and ready for a day of pampering.

* * *

It was nearly six and I was on my way to my parent's house for dinner. My Mother had called just as Mr. Alexander was finishing my hair to tell me she had made all my favorites for my birthday and that I should get there at six. Like I didn't know dinner was as six. Dinner had been at six for all forty years of my life.

I was feeling pretty fine as I walked out of the mall. My nails and toes and been buffed and manicured and painted a pretty coral pink, I had on a new outfit with matching shoes and bag and Mr. Alexander had my brown messy curls tamed and bouncy and shiny. I stopped at the Mac counter on my way out and had the make up lady to do my face. If you have to be forty, you might as well look as good as you can.

I pulled up in front of my parent's house and saw my Grandma waiting at the door. I couldn't be sure from this distance but it looked like her hair was a shocking shade of purple. I bet my Mother has been ironing all day.

Grandma wolf whistled at me as I made my way up the sidewalk. "Don't you look all put together," she said as I opened the screened door. "Too bad Joe Morelli's been getting frisky with that nurse because he'd probably want to get frisky with you looking like this. Maybe you all could have one of them three-way things." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I read about it on the internet," she said.

I decided it was best to change the subject. "I like your hair, what shade of purple is that, exactly?" It matched the track suit and sneakers she was wearing but I didn't know if there was an actual name for it.

"It's called _Passion Purple_," Grandma informed me. "I read an article in Cosmo that said to catch a man a woman needed to be passionate. I thought this would be a good start."

"That makes sense," I said. "What did Mom say?"

"Nothin'. She just started ironing."

"She's going to run out of things to iron at this rate," I said as I thought about last week when Grandma had come home with orange and red hair because someone told her it reminded men of fire and men like fire. "Is dinner ready yet?" I asked as I headed towards the dining room, Grandma following in my wake.

"You bet," she said. "We got all your favorites on account of your birthday."

"I can't wait," I said. "I'm starved."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I rounded the corner and a whole mess of people jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

My hand clutched my chest, trying to get my heart rate back to normal. My Mother had thrown me a surprise party. My first ever.

My Mother and Father and my sister Valerie, her husband Albert and my nieces were there. So were Connie and Lula and apparently my Mom had even called Mary Lou in Detroit because she was standing there grinning at me as well. The biggest surprise was Joe and his girlfriend Christine, but I couldn't have been happier to have them there. I stood gaping at everyone until Grandma grabbed my by the arm and pulled me into the room.

"We gotcha, didn't we?" Grandma said, steering me to the table.

"You sure did," I managed to squeak out.

I took a look around the room. There were streamers and balloons and a giant banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Stephanie" hanging on the wall. Everyone took turns hugging me and telling me happy birthday and I don't remember the last time I was this happy. Turns out forty isn't so bad.

My mother had gone all out with the food. There was roast chicken and ham, roasted and mashed potatoes with gravy, green bean casserole, creamed corn and homemade biscuits. We all gorged ourselves until we thought we were going to pop, but still managed to stuff in the chocolate cake and the pinnapple upside down cake that my Mother brought out for dessert.

I managed not to slip into a food coma because after dinner was present time.

My parents got me a beautiful new watch that looked excellent with my new outfit. Valerie, Albert and the girls got me a gift certificate for a spa day at Burke Williams. Mary Lou got me the coach shoes I'd been coveting for weeks.

Lula and Connie – in addition to the stripper and bag of goodies from that morning - got me a gift certificate to Chip n' Dales where apparently the hot fireman danced on the weekends. Grandma mentioned how she might like to tag along and I saw my Mother make the sign of the cross before disappearing into the kitchen, probably to iron another shirt.

There was a slight incident when I opened Grandma's present and discovered a long barrel .45, that was the twin of the one I knew resided in her pocket book. She picked it up and was demonstrating how to load it when it went off in her hand and shot down my birthday banner. I heard the cupboard in the kitchen open and knew my Mother was getting a nip of the brandy in there.

The last gift was from Joe and Christine. It was a small box and I opened the pretty paper with care. Inside was a sparkling silver chain and something small dangled from the end of it. I took a closer look and realized it was a Batman charm.

I looked at Joe with raised eyebrows.

"Joe said you had a thing for Batman," Christine said. "I saw that and thought it was cute."

Joe had his lips pressed tightly together trying to hold in his laughter.

I smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "I do sort of have a thing for Batman," I told her. "Thank you for thinking of me. It means a lot." She helped me put the necklace on and the charm bounced once against my heart and then lay still on my chest. I thought that was a pretty good spot for Batman to be.

I smacked Joe on the back of the head when Christine wasn't looking.

A couple hours later, with everyone stuffed to the gills with food, and all the presents opened, my friends and family left the house one by one until it was just Grandma, me and my parents left. I offered to stay and help clean up but my Mother refused. I thanked her for the terrific party said good bye to Grandma and Dad, and she sent me home with a giant bag full of leftovers.

I stepped out the front door and onto the sidewalk. I hit the door lock on the key fob to my car and was momentarily surprised when I didn't hear the familiar click of the locks disengaging. I hit the button again and looked up at my car.

Only my car wasn't there. In its place stood Tank and he was leaning up against a brand new metallic, charcoal gray Mercedes five series sedan. It was a beautiful car.

Tank was grinning at me. "I hear it's your birthday," he said.

I walked over to him and he held out a set of keys.

I swallowed and looked up at him in shock as I took the offered keys. "You bought me a Mercedes?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not me. I like you and everything, but I can't afford this car."

"Ranger," I said. I should have known.

Tank nodded. "He bought it right before he left. Of course he wanted to be here to give it to you himself, but…" he trailed off and we both looked around not really wanting to have that conversation.

"Why did he get me a car? He knows I'll blow it up in five minutes."

Tank smiled. "Hey, you haven't blown up a car in months."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Well, it's yours. Registered in your name and everything. It's been sitting in my garage for months but I figured since it was your birthday, you should have it."

The unspoken thought was _since I don't know when Ranger will be back, you might as well have it._

I nodded. It was sweet of him to bring it to me. "Well, it is a pretty good car," I said finally.

Tank agreed. "Want to take it for a test drive?"

I really, really did.

"Where's my ford?" I finally remembered my rust bucket as I slid behind the wheel and settled into the buttery leather seat.

"I had it towed to the junk yard. I hope that's okay."

"That sounds like a good place for it," I agreed. "Thanks Tank."

"My pleasure."

I spent a half an hour driving Tank all over town before I finally asked him where I cold drop him off.

"Let's just go to your place. I'll have one of the guys pick me up."

He sent a text when we pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. "Hal will be here in twenty," he said as we exited the car.

"Want to come up and wait?" I offered. "I have some pretty excellent leftovers here." I held up the bag my Mother had given me.

"Sure," he agreed and we trudged up to the second floor. I nearly jumped out of my skin again when I opened my door and a whole mess of peopled yelled, "Surprise!"

What looked like the entire Rangeman crew filled my apartment. I got happy birthday wishes and hugs, and kisses on the cheek from each one of them.

I emptied the bag of leftover and set about feeding all of them. Because my Mother made enough food for an army, there were still leftovers after the men decimated as much as they could.

Somehow I got talked into playing poker with everyone and someone had brought a shit ton of beer and before I knew it I was fifty dollars poorer and just a little bit drunk. Most of the guys were drunk too and some of them were already passed out on my living room floor so I set about getting blankets and pillows for all them and just let them spend the night.

Tank was the only one left awake and he was sitting on my couch watching me cover Bobby with a blanket.

"So," he said when I finally sat on the couch beside him. "As far as birthdays go, how was this one?"

"I have to admit, it was pretty stellar. This was fun," I said looking around the room at all the men sleeping in my living room.

"Are you sure you're okay with us staying here? I'm sure I can get us some transportation."

"It's fine," I said with a laugh. "It's kind of nice having everyone here. And I'm pretty sure I won't have to worry about anyone breaking in and trying to molest me while I'm sleeping."

"That's a fact," Tank agreed. "Listen," he said. "I have a little gift for you."

"Hey, this party was enough; you didn't have to get me anything."

Tank smiled. "Well I didn't, not really. But it's something I want you to see."

He pulled a newspaper out of his back pocket, unfolded it and handed it to me.

It was open to the personal ads and one in particular had been circled with a red pen. Was Tank trying to set me up?

I read the ad and when I was finished my heart was thumping against my chest.

_Batman seeks large super hero friend who knows how to handle a tank and a small arsenal of assault weaponry. If interested, please call within two weeks. 212-555-9854_

"The personal ads?" I wanted to know.

Tank shrugged and smiled at me.

"It's a fake number," I said.

"Yes," he agreed.

What does it mean?"

"It means he's getting close to being able to come home."

I set the paper on the coffee table and leaned into Tank, resting my head on his massive shoulder.

"I think that was my favorite present," I said and then closed my eyes and slept the rest of the night next to Tank on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Once again I have been overwhelmed with the response to this little tale. I appreciate all the thoughts and comments so much. There has been quite a bit of concern about Stephanie's age so I will tell you my thoughts: It's never been clear to me how old she is in the books - it always says early thirties - but then in book 19 Joe makes a comment to her that he's been thinking about marrying her for ten years - so in my mind that puts her pretty close to forty - however the good new is: It's just a story! You can have her be what ever age you want. So if forty takes you out of the story, I apologize and just plug in any age you want! _

_Thank you again for taking the time to tell me what you think._

_As always, I do not profit from this in any way shape or form_

* * *

"Let me see it," Bobby said. He was standing over me, hands on hips.

"No, its fine," I assured him.

He blew out an exasperated breath. "If you don't let me see it, Tank will make me take you to the hospital."

I was currently lying on a bed in the Rangeman infirmary with an ice pack on the left side of my face because an hour before, it had come in contact with a tire iron my FTA had been wielding.

"Tank isn't here," I said a little smugly. I knew this for a fact. Tank had been in Boston on Rangeman business for the past week.

"He's due back today." Bobby looked at his watch. "In an hour, as a matter of fact."

"Damn," I muttered.

"Let me see it," he said again, this time with more of a commanding tone.

I narrowed my right eye at him as the left one was swollen shut. "This is so humiliating," I said as I lifted the ice pack. Bobby took it and set in on the counter.

He blew out a low whistle after a quick inspection.

"Is it that bad?"

"Well, it's not good. How's your pain level?"

"On a scale of one to ten? About twelve."

"That's what I thought," he said and disappeared from my limited line of sight. I heard a cupboard open and close and paper being torn and then he was at my side again. I felt a prick in my shoulder and slapped at it.

"Hey! What was that?"

"For the pain. It will probably make you a little loopy, but you'll be thankful for it in a little while."

"You drugged me? That's kind of rude," I told him but truthfully I didn't really care. My face hurt like a sonovabitch.

Bobby laughed. "You'll get over it." He brushed some hair away from my face and turned my head to get a closer look. "This cut needs some stitches." He felt around behind my ear and found the lump where my head had hit the curb when I fell. "And I'm sure you have a concussion. I need to touch this and make sure there's nothing broken in there. You ready for that?"

"No, not at all. But go ahead."

Bobby probed around my face, careful to avoid the open cut. I was biting my tongue to keep from screaming but then he touched a particularly sensitive spot and I let out a small yelp of pain.

"Sorry," he winced. "I don't think anything is broken but I'll need to check again when this swelling goes down a little. I'm going to stitch this cut – do you want me to numb it first, or do you think you can handle it?"

I thought about it for a second. I bet Ranger wouldn't numb it. Ranger wouldn't cry out in pain or even give off the slightest indication that it hurt. Of course, Ranger never would have taken a tire iron to the face in the first place. I have no delusions about being anything like Ranger.

"Numb it," I said.

"Good choice." He got some things out of the cupboard and then sat back down on the bed next to me. He gently cleaned the wound with alcohol and then injected something into my cheek. "It will take a few minutes," he said.

"Do you know what the worst part about all this was?" I asked while we waited for the injection to work.

"There's something worse than a tire iron to the face?"

"_Yes!_ Hal wouldn't let me walk when we got here. He _carried _me out of the car, up the elevator and all the way down the hall. It was so embarrassing. I mean, my face got bashed in not my legs. Jeez!"

Bobby laughed. "You know, most women wouldn't mind being swept up in the arms of big strapping guy like Hal."

I rolled my good eye. "I guess I'm not most women. I don't even know how this happened. I've dodged that move a hundred times with you – of course you weren't waving a tire iron at me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself; everyone has an off day and don't worry because I'm sure he looks worse than you now."

"Why? He didn't hit _himself_ with the tire iron."

"True, but he did end up in the hospital after Hal and Cal were finished with him."

I had sent an urgent text to Hal when I realized I was in over my head with Chuckie Belcor. It was my first attempt at going after a questionable skip without back up and that apparently wasn't a good plan. Hal and Cal had shown up just as I got my clock cleaned.

"They hit him?"

"No," Bobby chuckled. "They beat the shit out him."

I wish I could feel bad about that but the current state of my face made it a little hard to muster up any sympathy. Bobby gentled prodded my cheek. "Feel that?"

"Nope. I don't feel anything."

"Perfect for stitching then." I watched him weave some dark thread through a needle. "So the way I see it, you have some options here," he went on as he tugged the needle through my skin. "One, I can take you to the hospital so they can do some x-rays and then they will most likely keep you overnight for observation.."

"I have to admit, I'm not liking option one very much," I interjected.

"I didn't figure you would. Option two – I can take you home so you can rest in your own bed, but then I'd have to spend the night so I can keep an eye on you."

"Hmmmm… that option doesn't seem so bad. Plus, you're pretty cute so I don't think I'd mind you spending the night. You look a little like Will Smith. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Umm, not that I recall."

"You got a girlfriend?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? You interested?"

"Well maybe – except I'm sorta in love with Ranger."

Bobby's eyes widened as he completed another stitch and a couple of beats went by before he replied. "Only sort of?"

"Uh-oh. Did I say that out loud?"

Bobby smiled. "I didn't hear anything."

"I feel kinda funny," I said and I think my words were a little slurred.

"Yeah, the pain medication is kicking in. Maybe we should go with option three."

"What's that?"

"You stay here in the empty apartment on four. It's right across the hall from mine so I'll be able to check in on you and not have to worry about you trying to take advantage of me in your drug induced state."

"Very funny."

"I'm a funny guy. This is all done," he said tying off the end of the thread and snipping it short. "They can come out in about a week."

"I'll have a scar, won't I?"

"Yes. A small one. But don't worry, scars are sexy. They make you look badass."

"Mmm," I said thinking about scars. Joe had a scar in his eyebrow that I had to admit was pretty sexy and Ranger…well, best not to think about how sexy Ranger was with other people in the room.

"Do you have any sexy scars?" I asked him.

Yes," he said and placed the icepack back on my face.

"Can I see?"

"No."

I gave him my best indignant face. "Why not?"

He thought about that before he answered. "Because Ranger would kill me if he found out."

Now my interest was very peaked. "_Where_ exactly is this scar?"

Bobby was grinning but he said, "Stay here and rest for a while. I'll go get everything set up for you on four and have Ella bring some food there."

"Coward!" I called after him as he left the infirmary.

* * *

"Stephanie! Steph!" Someone was shaking me and it was getting annoying.

"_What_?" I asked crossly. "I'm trying to sleep."

"_Jesus Christ._" Bobby exhaled and I saw his shoulders slump in relief.

"What wrong?" I asked sitting up and then immediately lay back down. The throbbing in my head was pretty intense.

"You scared the shit out of me. I was just about to call an ambulance."

"Why?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for two minutes. I thought you were unconscious and would have to go to the hospital. Turns out you just sleep like the dead."

"You told me to rest," I pointed out.

"_Now _you do what I say?" He smiled at me and shook his head. I'm not sure if it was out of frustration or amusement. "I have your key fob for the apartment and also these." He held up what looked like a bottle of prescription medication. "Antibiotics," he said to my questioning look. "And you will take all of them as directed."

I tried sitting again and winced at the pain, but I managed to get all the way up with an arm pull assist from Bobby. "You sound just like Tank when you try to be all authoritative," I said to him as I took the bottle of pills and key fob from his hand.

Bobby made a face. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended."

"Probably best not to think about it too much," I teased.

"Right," he laughed. "Listen, before you go down stairs, Morelli is here. He wants to see you."

"Joe is here?" I didn't think Joe had ever been here before.

"Yes," Bobby confirmed. "And he is not allowed anywhere but his floor," he said, giving me a pointed look.

"There you go again, sounding like Tank."

Bobby rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "I'll check on you in a couple of hours," he said and pulled the door open.

"Hey," I said before he walked out. "Joe is a good guy, you know."

"I know," he agreed, turning his head to look at me. "That's why I called him."

I smiled as the door closed slowly behind Bobby's back. All the guys had developed a pretty good working relationship with Joe, but he was a cop and there were certain aspects of Rangeman business that might not be entirely within the limits of the law. The fact that Joe was in the building by _invitation _was a testament to the level of trust they had in me and also in Joe. It made me happy to think how far we'd all come in that department.

I glanced up when the door opened and Joe strolled in. He was dressed in his normal uniform of cross trainers, jeans and an un-tucked t-shirt that I knew hid the gun at his back. I watched as the color drained from his face when he got a look at me. He recovered quickly and his blank cop look slid into place. "Hey Cupcake," he said and cocked his head to the side. "There's something different – you get a haircut?"

"Everyone is a comedian today," I muttered.

He gave me a lopsided grin and closed the distance between us.

"_Jesus_," he breathed and gently tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ears. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I assured him as he sat beside me and draped an arm across my shoulders. "Bobby fixed me up."

"Not to dismiss Bobby's skills, but this looks pretty bad. Are you sure you don't need a hospital?"

"Believe me; if they thought for one second I should be in the hospital you'd be visiting me there and not here. They're all a little over protective that way."

"I can relate," Joe said with a grin. "You want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Not much to tell," I shrugged. "I didn't duck fast enough."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious. Gonna be a first class shiner and you're probably going to have a scar from that cut."

"It's okay," I told him. "Bobby says scars are sexy."

Joe tipped his head back and barked out a laugh. "It's hard to argue with that. What are your plans?" he asked. "You shouldn't be alone tonight; you probably have a concussion. Want to come home with me? Bob and I can take care of you."

It was a tempting offer and I gave it some serious thought. Joe's house was warm and comfortable and I knew he'd supply me with plenty of Pino's pizza and subs. Bob's company would be an added bonus.

But Joe had Christine, and I didn't want any of the rampant burg gossip of a woman staying at Joe's house to get back to her and cause any problems. Not that anything would happen between us – Joe and I have been done with that part of our relationship for a long time.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll stick around here. There is an empty apartment near Bobby's and he can keep an eye on me."

Joe nodded. "Okay – Christine would understand, if that's what you're worried about," he said, reading my mind.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled at him. "She's pretty great. You're a lucky guy, you know."

"True," he agreed. "I was lucky twice – first you and now Christine."

Sometimes Joe was so sweet I couldn't stand it. Tears gathered inexplicably in my eyes and Joe swiped at the one that escaped down my cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly across mine and then gathered me into his arms. He hugged my tightly while I cried on his shoulder.

"No word from him?" he asked, reading my mind again. When did he get so good at that? I pulled myself together and eased back out of his embrace.

"Nope." I wiped at my face. "Some days I think I'm going to go completely insane from missing him so much."

"Yeah," Joe said. "I can imagine. If I could find him and drag him back here for you I would – but he might kill me in the process." Joe smiled trying to lighten the somber mood I brought upon us.

I laughed. "You never know with Ranger."

"Listen, I have to get back to work. Are you sure you're alright here?" he asked.

"I'm good. Thanks for coming to check on me. I needed it; haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been working doubles – gang members never seem to stop killing each other. Do you feel up to walking me out? I don't think I'll be subjected to a cavity search if you're with me."

I laughed again. "They're not _that_ bad," I said as we both pushed up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Are you kidding? This place has more security than the white house. I'm actually surprised they let me keep my gun."

"They are vigilant," I allowed and steered Joe towards the elevator.

"We're being monitored right now, aren't we?" he asked and looked around for cameras.

"Yes," I said. "Everything here is monitored except bathrooms and Ranger's apartment."

We passed by the control room and Cal, one of my rescuers, was on the monitors. I waved to him and he nodded to us.

Joe leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Don't tell anyone I admitted this, but that guy freaks me out. I think it's the skull on his forehead."

I smiled as we got into the elevator. "Cal is a sweetie," I told him. "You just have to get to know him."

"Right," Joe said rolling his eyes. "Sweet as a sugar covered poisoned apple, I'm sure."

We rode down to the lobby and I walked him to the front entrance. He gave me a quick hug and then said, "Call me when you're feeling better. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"You got it," I said and then he was gone.

I got back on the elevator intent on going to the apartment waiting for me on four, but when the door closed, I pulled my keys out of my pocket and pressed the button that I knew would take me to the seventh floor.

I was pretty sure I knew what Joe wanted to talk about and it made me miss Ranger even more. I had the overwhelming desire to be in his space, to feel his presence even if it was only tangentially.

I knew I shouldn't do it, but the elevator opened to his lobby and I crossed to his door and fobbed it open. He had left me his keys, but that didn't mean I had the right to invade his space when he wasn't here. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself. I crossed the threshold and closed the door behind me.

I leaned back against the closed door and closed my eyes. Even after all this time, Ranger's energy still dominated the apartment. It was a heady experience and my pulse quickened as I stood there in small the foyer.

After a minute of trying to get my breathing back to normal, I flipped the switch by the door and the candlestick lamps on the sideboard came on.

There were fresh flowers in a vase by the silver tray where I dropped my keys. I knew this to be the work of Ella and it made me smile.

I slowly made my way through the apartment, my body seemingly moving of its own accord. I passed through the kitchen and ran my finger lightly over the granite counter on my way to the bedroom.

I stopped in the threshold and leaned against the doorjamb, much like Ranger did when he visited my bedroom in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, Ranger was not sleeping there. The king sized bed was empty and perfectly made. Not a pillow out of place. Also the work of Ella.

I wandered into the master bathroom and went perfectly still. There was a very faint smell of Ranger and I knew it was from that damn Bulgari shower gel. That stuff should be illegal. I had to fight with myself to not strip right there, get in his shower and lather myself with it.

I forced myself out of the bathroom and then instead of leaving like I should have, I lowered myself down onto his bed. My cell phone rang as soon as my butt touched the mattress and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and checked the display. Bobby. _Shit._

I grimaced and hit the answer button.

"Seems you took a detour on the way to four," he said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! I just…I just," There was really no excuse for what I had done but Bobby saved me from trying to explain myself.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Stay there. I'll send Ella up with dinner. You need to eat."

"No," I protested. "I'm leaving right now. I shouldn't be in here. I'll get down to four and you can check my face again. The swelling has-"

"Steph," Bobby interrupted. "Stay there. It's okay. I think you need it. I'll send Ella." And he disconnected before I could say anything else.

Okay, so now I sort of had permission to stay, but I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't seem to make myself leave. Instead I stripped out of my clothes, went to Ranger's closet and selected one of his many black t-shirt and pulled it over my head.

I stood there in the dressing room in my red lace thong and Ranger's shirt contemplating the wisdom of this decision. I should really just go down to four. I was sure it was nice there. Ella will have it stocked with food. Bobby will be across the hall. I'm sure it even has a television if I get bored.

I stalked out of the bathroom and marched right to Ranger's bed. I pulled back the covers and slid between the heavenly sheets. I'll just rest for little while, I told myself. I knew I was lying.

I awoke to a faint rustling. The room was dark and I was a little disoriented from sleep. It took me a second to realize where I was. Another noise had me fully awake and taking in the outline of king sized bed in the dark. I did not have a king sized bed.

There was movement at the door and I sucked in a breath. "Ranger?" I called into the room, the hope evident in my voice.

"No honey, sorry," Ella said and flipped the lights on. "It's only me."

She was standing in the doorway holding a tray that I was sure contained something delicious to eat.

"Hey," I greeted her and she moved into the room and set the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed. Then she sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"I brought some chicken stew and fresh bread and Bobby sent up some vicodin for the pain if you need it."

"She'll need it." Ella and I both looked to the doorway at the sound of the voice. Bobby was there holding his medical kit.

Ella turned back and smiled at me and then patted my hand gently. "Let me know if you need anything else. Just hit six on the phone."

"Thanks, Ella," I said as she stood to leave. "It smells great."

Ella nodded and made her way out. I heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing and Bobby took Ella's place on the bed next to me.

I was sitting up, leaning against the pillows and saw Bobby glance at my shirt. If he was surprised that it was Ranger's he didn't say anything.

"You look a little better," he said. "Swelling has gone down. Looks like you can almost open that eye completely."

"Are you here to poke around some more?"

"Yes. And I brought my kit in case you want another shot instead of the pills. How is the pain?"

"It's manageable," I told him and he motioned me forward so he could inspect my face.

"Nothing broken," he announced when he was done. "Eat the food," he commanded, pointing at the tray.

"Yes, _Dad."_ I snarked and rolled my eyes. Bobby smiled and looked around Ranger's bedroom.

"This place is…pretty _pimp_," Bobby said after an initial inspection.

My hand paused half way to grabbing the bowl of stew. "You've never been here before?"

Bobby actually snorted. "_No. _No one has. Except maybe Tank, and you of course. We're not allowed up here."

"I shouldn't be in here either," I said getting the stew and a slice of bread. "Do you really think it's okay if I stay – just for one night?"

Bobby was silent for a beat as he looked at me. "I think if Ranger were here, this is where you would be anyway, so it's okay. I cleared it with Tank."

I nodded. I had been here once when Tank was here. I ate a spoonful of stew. It was delicious.

"I'm going to head out, but come see me first thing in the morning," Bobby said as he stood to leave.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him.

"Wise ass."

I grinned and he turned to leave. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?" he said glancing back.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

He gave me a full smile and then he was gone.

I ate all my dinner as directed and carried the tray to the kitchen. I set it on the counter and out of curiosity, opened the fridge. Empty. Not even a bottle of ketchup. No Ranger, so no food. I idly wondered how long Ella waited before clearing it out. Ranger probably had some protocol set up that everything be removed if he didn't return after a certain amount of time. That sounded like something he would do.

I sat on the couch in the living room for a while and tried to watch some television but I couldn't concentrate on anything. My face had started to throb again and I decided to head to bed. I glanced at my watch and realized it was only six o'clock. In bed at six – how pathetic is that?

I took one of the pills Bobby had sent up for me and crawled back between the sheets of Ranger's bed. The only thing that would make it better is if Ranger was in it with me. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

The sound of my cell phone ringing jarred me from my peaceful slumber. I reached blindly for the phone I knew was on the nightstand. I checked the caller id. _Restricted. _Great. Probably my phone stalker. I almost didn't answer but after, realized I wouldn't ever ignore a restricted call again.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. Silence.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a good thing you didn't interrupt a good dream this time." I was about to hang up when I heard some muffled noise in the back ground and then in the next instant, I was up and out of the bed, standing stock still and not breathing.

"Would it have been a dream about me?"

There was no mistaking that voice.

"Ranger?" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_As always, I don't profit in any way shape or form. All recognizable characters belong to JE_

* * *

_The sound of my cell phone ringing jarred me from my peaceful slumber. I reached blindly for the phone I knew was on the nightstand. I checked the caller id. Restricted. Great. Probably my phone stalker. I almost didn't answer but after, realized I wouldn't ever ignore a restricted call again._

_"Hello?" I said into the receiver. Silence._

_I rolled my eyes. "It's a good thing you didn't interrupt a good dream this time." I was about to hang up when I heard some muffled noise in the back ground and then in the next instant, I was up and out of the bed, standing stock still and not breathing._

_"Would it have been a dream about me?"_

_There was no mistaking that voice._

_"Ranger?" I whispered._

"Babe."

Omigod! It's him. My whole body was vibrating and I felt like I was going to fly apart in every direction. What does this mean? Is he coming home soon? Where is he? Is he okay?

"Hello?"

Shit. I was so flustered I was only thinking all those questions.

"Omigod! Where are you? Are you okay?"

There was a beat of silence before he answered. "Yeah. I'm okay. Listen - I don't have a lot of time. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"How does it sound?" I asked and mentally groaned. Seriously? This is what I come up with to say?

"It's the best thing I've heard in a very long time."

The rush of heat through my body was instantaneous and it almost brought me to my knees. How does he do that – and over the phone? _Damn._

"Yours too," I managed to say and I hoped he didn't notice my voice had ratcheted up an entire octave.

"Good to know," he said and I could almost see the corners of his lips twitch up with the hint of a smile I knew was currently in place on his gorgeous face.

"I miss you," I blurted suddenly. _Jeez!_ I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, but I wasn't sorry I said it because I did miss him. I missed him like crazy. I held my breath, waiting to see what he'd say in return and I almost started crying when static began crackling over the line. He was talking but I could only make out a few words.

"…you too….I'm back…..tell Tank….dangerous…..you….Morelli can't….to go…."

I was yelling into the phone, telling him I couldn't hear him. My fingers ached from squeezing the phone tightly to my ear as if that would help me hear him. And then the phone was silent, static gone, Ranger's voice gone, connection lost.

"No!" I yelled and stomped my feet in a little tantrum. Stupid goddamn cell phones. Adrenaline was coursing through me like I'd just bungee jumped off a bridge. I could not settle down. I started pacing around the room. What was he trying to say? And did I hear him say Joe's name? What was that? Can you redial a restricted number? I had no idea. I grabbed for the phone, pulled up the last number answered and hit redial. It turns out you cannot call a restricted number.

I let out a scream of frustration and threw the phone back down on the bed. I caught a glimpse of the clock and realized it was only nine. That meant Tank probably hadn't left. I flew out of the bedroom and raced for the door almost forgetting my keys. I skipped the elevator, not having the patience to wait for it to arrive, and burst through the door to the stairs.

I took them down two at a time and almost fell on my ass more than once. When I hit the fifth floor, I shoved the door open and sprinted down the hall to Tank's office. I rounded the corner and saw him stepping out of his door, pausing to turn off the light. Tank is the only Rangeman employee who does not live in the building and he was obviously getting ready to head home.

I called his name and he looked up at me. His eyes widened in shock and when I stopped in front of him and doubled over holding the stitch that had developed in my side, he grabbed my arm and yanked me into his office. He slammed the door behind us and flipped the light back on.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me and released my arm. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a key fob. He hit a button and I realized that he was scrambling the security camera hidden somewhere in the ceiling of his office.

"You're going to give the entire control room a stroke," he said.

I was genuinely perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

Both his eyebrows rose and he looked at me like I was insane. He gestured to my shirt with his hands and I looked down at myself.

I had completely forgotten that I wasn't really wearing much in the way of clothing. And then I realized that I had practically bent over at the waist and I only had on a thong under Ranger's shirt. And the hallway where I had done this bending over was definitely on the monitored screens. _Yikes._

"Ooops," I said looking back up at Tank.

He shook his head and blew out a sigh. He reached behind me and grabbed a coat off of a hook on the back of his door. He wrapped it around my shoulders, pulled it closed in the front and then turned me around and guided me into the chair across from his desk.

The jacket hung to my knees and I struggled to get my arms into the massive sleeves as I sat.

Tank sat down at his desk and took a good long look at me. "Your face is a mess," he said.

"Always the charmer," I replied and that got a full smile out of him.

"Bobby said you were okay, but obviously he was mistaken since you're running around the building in your underwear. Are you feeling dizzy, nauseated? Ringing in your ears? I can take you to the hospital right now."

"Hilarious," I said. "Everyone is just _so _funny today." Tank's lips curled up in that little smile that he and Ranger have perfected. "I got distracted because Ranger called and it made me forget I didn't have on pants."

The smile fell from his face and he leaned forward resting his forearms on his desk. "What was that?"

It was my turn to smile. "He called me, Tank."

Tank pulled his phone from the clip on his waist and I watched him scroll through it, looking for a call. When he didn't find one, he leaned back in his chair.

"Are you jealous he called me and not you?" I teased.

Tank looked like he was thinking about telling me to fuck off but instead he said through clenched teeth, "No. It's just…unusual. What did he say?"

I thought about that. Not a whole hell of a lot. "He said he was okay and that he didn't have a lot of time and then the phone starting cutting out and I couldn't make out much. He did mention you. He said, 'tell Tank' then there was something about danger and something about him being back and then something about Joe." So I left out a couple things. Tank didn't need to know _everything_.

Tank raised an eyebrow. "Morelli? Are you sure?"

I jumped up from my seat and started pacing around Tanks office in his giant coat. I couldn't sit still. "Pretty sure. There was a lot of static, but not a lot of words sound like Morelli. What does Joe have to do with any of this?"

And, I asked myself, why wouldn't Joe tell me if he knows something?

Tank reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a familiarly wrapped package. He held it out to me and I stood there staring at it with my mouth open. "Take it," he said. "And hurry up; you're making me tense."

I slowly took if from his out stretched hand and then sat back down in the chair. "Does Ranger know about this?" He gave me the 'stop being a smart ass' look.

I tore open the butterscotch krimpet package and tried to keep my eyes from rolling into the back of my head as the sugar and lard hit my tongue. I ate the entire thing and was pretty sure I didn't moan out loud or anything. I let out a contented sigh, licked my lips and crumpled the wrapper into a ball in my palm.

When I looked up at Tank his mouth was hanging open slightly and he had a look of embarrassed fascination on his face. Oops. Maybe a moan had escaped. "_Jesus_," he said. "It's a good thing I scrambled the camera. That combined with the underwear might have killed the whole crew."

"I feel better now," I said.

"Glad to hear it," Tank told me.

"Why did he mention Joe, Tank?"

Tank gave me palms up. "I wish I knew. Maybe you should talk to Morelli."

I was thinking the same thing. Joe would be getting a phone call in the morning.

"He sounded tired," I said. "Like he hasn't slept in a long time."

"I'm sure he hasn't," Tank said. "But it's a good thing that he called. He wouldn't unless he's coming back soon."

I stared at Tank across the desk. I knew he knew more than he had told me and I understood he wouldn't tell me anymore, but it still irritated the life out of me. I wanted to shake him and demand he tell me every detail but I'm not stupid. One: Tank is well, a tank, and me trying to shake him would just be laughable and two: Tank is undeniably loyal to Ranger and would never betray a confidence, even for me.

It didn't stop me from trying. "What is it Tank? Where is he, what is keeping him away for so long?" I stared down at my hands and fiddled with the tastykake wrapper.

I asked him this nearly every week and never got an answer but I asked anyway. I'm glutton for punishment that way.

Tank sighed and I knew I would get the standard speech. However, what he said made my head snap up and my eyes lock with his. "I honestly don't know. It's the first time he hasn't told me exactly where he is and what he's doing."

"_What?" _I was incredulous.

"We actually fought quite a bit about it before he left. Almost came to blows."

"What was all that, 'he's in the middle of some serious shit' speech you gave me? Sounded like you knew, but wouldn't tell me."

Tank shrugged. "That's all I do know. It would have to be unbelievably serious shit to keep him away this long. He's never been gone this long."

"_God_. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tank's lips pressed together and he was quiet for a beat as if he was debating what to say. "I didn't want you to worry any more than you already were. It just seemed…wrong."

I was touched that he didn't want me to be upset but hated that he didn't just tell me the truth.

"Give me your phone," I demanded and he handed it over without a word. I punched in Joe's number and waited while it rang. I knew he was probably knee deep work and wouldn't answer so I left a message when his voicemail picked up. "Call me, I need to talk you," I said and then disconnected.

I handed the phone back to Tank and he clipped it back to his belt.

"This sucks," I told him. "Got anymore TastyKakes in your drawer?"

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, rubbed myself dry and wrapped myself in my robe. I was meeting Joe at Pino's for dinner and had exactly an hour to get ready. I blasted my hair with the dryer and pulled it all into a pony tail so I could inspect my face in the mirror.

It had been just over two weeks since the tire iron incident and everything was nearly back to normal. The swelling was gone; there was just a slight tint of yellow under my eye and as Bobby predicted, I had a small scar from the cut on my cheek. I wasn't an expert, but it didn't look all that sexy to me.

I slathered on a little bit of foundation, dusted with some powder and the scar disappeared. Gotta love make-up! I applied some lip gloss and decided three layers of mascara would sufficiently distract from any residual bruising.

I thought about the last two weeks while I picked out an outfit to wear to dinner. I'd been on sort of a giddy high since Ranger called. I thought the call meant he would be back in town soon but the days were ticking by and there was still no sign of him. I'd been actively trying to talk to Joe since then to see why Ranger would have mentioned him but Joe's been deep undercover on a gang related sting operation and hasn't been available. That's all finally over, so we're meeting tonight.

Tank will be relieved; I've been driving him a little crazy with questions since the phone call. I think he might have had to replace his TastyKakes stash a few times already.

I shimmied into a pair of jeans and looked at the stretchy red shirt I had laid out on the bed. Joe used to love me in that shirt. Well, actually Joe loved to take that shirt off me and I debated the merits of wearing it. Probably he'd gotten over the allure of the shirt and wouldn't try and rip it off in the middle of dinner. I rolled my eyes at myself. Joe hadn't tried to rip any clothes off me in forever. I pulled the red shirt on and smoothed it down over my chest.

I laced up my boots, grabbed my leather jacket out of the closet and headed out.

My phone rang as I picked my bag up of the dining room table.

"This stakeout shit is boring as hell," Lula said as her greeting. "My ass has gone to sleep."

"Hello to you too," I said.

"Mmm," she grunted in response. "Why don't you get your skinny white butt over here and keep me company?"

"No can do," I told her. "I'm meeting Joe tonight. Sorry about your ass and who are you staking out?"

"Damn Pinkie Belcor."

Pinkie was a regular. He liked to rob liquor stores but only ever managed to get about a hundred dollars each time.

"Liquor store again?"

"Damn skippy, but this time it was armed robbery."

"Armed? Pinkie's never been armed.

"Well apparently he wasn't this time either. Told the clerk he had a gun in his pocket but it turned out to be a salami he stole from the market and the police report didn't get changed. He's looking at five years in the pokey for this one. He don't think his daughter will bail his old ass out again so he skipped."

Pinkie was right to be worried. I knew his daughter Isobel and she'd told me exactly that the last time she bailed him out.

"Listen," I told Lula, "Pinkie has dinner every night at the diner out on 95 at six thirty. All you have to do is show up and offer him a ride home so he doesn't have to take the bus. He'll get right in your firebird. He hates the bus."

"See, this is why you need to be with me," Lula explained. "I been wasting my valuable time and gettin' my new orange skirt all wrinkled sitting in the car."

"I miss you too, Lula," I said knowing that is what she really meant, but I wasn't really sorry I was missing what I imagined was a frightening outfit. "How bout I go out with you tomorrow?"

"I guess that would be alright," Lula agreed. "I'm gonna head out to the diner and capture the shit out of Pinkie."

"I have no doubt," I encouraged. "I'll call you in the morning."

Lula disconnected and I locked up my apartment before heading to meet Joe.

* * *

There were several cops I recognized when I strolled into Pino's ten minutes later. Some called out greetings and others waved as I made my way to the back of the restaurant. I chose the booth at the rear and slid in with my back to the wall so I could see when Joe arrived.

I was smiling when Joe walked in because I had been thinking how Ranger would have been proud of my choice in seating arrangements. Not that I had to worry about any threats at Pino's. The place was crawling with off duty police officers.

"What's that smile about, cupcake?" Joe asked as I tilted my cheek up to receive his lips.

"Nothing," I said waving him off.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he slid in across from me. "I had some paperwork to finish up on the gang bust. Did you order already?" he asked.

As if on cue, the waitress appeared with beer and pizza. "I guess you did," Joe said and reached for his bottle of beer. He took a long pull and then set it back down on the table.

"I got all your messages." He picked up a slice of pizza and took a huge bite. "You sounded….tense," he said after he swallowed the food in his mouth. "What's going on?"

"Ranger called me," I announced. The pizza smelled amazing but I was too worked up to eat. I'd been so anxious to talk to Joe I couldn't bring myself to eat until I heard what he had to say.

Joe's eyebrows rose as he took another bite of pizza and then washed it down with beer. "That's great!" he said. "Isn't it?" he added when I didn't respond.

I took a small sip of beer. "Yes and no," I said. Joe just looked at me, waiting for clarification. "It was great to hear from him," I admitted. "At least I know he's alive, right?"

"Yeah," Joe agreed took another pull from his beer bottle.

"It was a short conversation," I continued. "Bad connection and the call was dropped."

Joe grimaced. "Bummer. He didn't call back I take it?"

"No, but I want to know if you can tell my why he mentioned your name." I decided just to get it out there and laughed when Joe dropped the pizza he was trying to get to his mouth.

I expected him to be really shocked and tell me he had no idea, but Joe just slowly wiped the pizza grease off his fingers with a napkin and didn't look at me.

"Joe?" I prompted and he finally looked up from his task.

"_Shit," _he said.

"You better start talking," I warned and he ran a hand through his hair which I knew he did when he was nervous or stressed.

"Ranger came to see me before he left," Joe began and I felt my jaw drop open.

"_What?"_

He ran his hand through his hair again and had a look on his face that said he really didn't want to tell me what he was about to tell me.

"I'm trying really hard not to reach across this table and throttle you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay." He held up a hand as if that would defend against an attack. He finished his beer and began again.

"He showed up in my bedroom in the middle of the night. Scared the shit out of me," he admitted.

"He does that," I murmured and gestured for him to continue.

"Yeah, well I'm not use to it so he's lucky I didn't put a bullet in his head." Joe slept with a gun next to his bed, but I was pretty sure Ranger would have had him disarmed before a shot was ever fired. I wisely didn't point that out. "He told me he was leaving and asked me to keep an eye on you."

Joe picked up the slice of pizza he'd dropped and took another bite.

"And?" I said impatiently.

"And," Joe said after swallowing, "he asked me for the number of my contact with the FBI."

I sat back and tried to reconcile what he had just revealed. I was puzzled why he would ask Joe to look after me when he had a whole building of men who would and did do that job without being asked - but that obviously wasn't the most important piece of information.

"The FBI? Why?"

Joe shrugged. "No idea. I asked but, not surprisingly, Ranger wasn't forthcoming with any information."

I rolled my eyes at that. Ranger had a legendary reputation for saying as little as possible. "It that all?" I asked and finally picked up a piece of pizza. I took a bite and then looked across the table at Joe.

He was twisting his napkin in his hands and his eyes told me that it was definitely not all. "What?" I demanded, dropping the pizza.

He blew out a breath and the paper napkin ripped in his hands. He looked at it as if he hadn't realized what he'd been doing. "This is going to piss you off," he said, looking at me.

I just stared at him and he blew out another breath before answering. "He told me if he wasn't back in six months that I should let you know he wouldn't be coming back."

My stomach dropped and I think I stopped breathing for a minute. My hands picked up napkin and I started twisting it like Joe had been doing. When I thought I could manage it, I spoke again.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been eight months."

"_Shit,"_ he said again and then rubbed his forehead like a headache was starting to develop. "I know," he agreed. "I know. I just – I couldn't tell you that. I didn't want to see the look on your face after I told you that. I knew it would break your heart and I – I didn't want …_Jesus. _I'm sorry, Steph."

I could see how upset he was and part of me was thankful that he didn't tell me. I don't know how I would have handled that bit of news. The other part of me was furious that he had kept it from me.

"Were you ever going to tell?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly, I hoped I would never have to. I kept thinking he'd be back anytime and it wouldn't be an issue but then the six month mark went by and there was still no sign of him and I started to panic a little bit. I talked to my FBI contact to see if he would give me any information but that was a dead end. I know he knows something but he refused to divulge anything. I did some computer searches but of course, that turned up nothing as well. I've almost told you a bunch of times, but I always found some excuse not to. When you told me called, I actually felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my back."

I was really upset but I could tell how hard it had been on him and I wasn't sure I wouldn't have done the same if our positions had been reversed.

"You should have told me, Joe," I said.

"I know. I am so sorry," he said and I could see the truth of that shining in his eyes.

"I know you are and I know you were trying to spare me the pain, but…"

Joe's phone rang and he gave me an apologetic look before answering.

"Morelli," he said after reading the display so I knew it was work related.

"What?" he said, blank cop face falling into place. "When? I'll be there in ten."

He hung up the phone and cut his eyes to me. "Lula's been arrested."


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Many many apologies for the long delay. I hope some of you are still out there waiting not so patiently! This story is wrapping up and should be finished in two or three chapters. I will try to get them done in a timely manner. Thank you again for all your reviews and comments. It means the world to me._**

**_As always, I do not profit in any way shape or form. This is strictly for fun._**

* * *

I followed Joe to the police station and called Connie on the way so she could get down there to bond her out.

Joe was speeding through the streets with his kojak light flashing and although I knew it wasn't necessary I was happy we would get there as fast as possible. Lula tended to freak out around the police so the sooner she was out of there the better it would be for everyone.

We pulled into the lot and I hopped out of my Mercedes. Joe was already on the move and paused only briefly to stretch his hand behind him, reaching for mine. I grabbed it gratefully and we went inside together.

My friend Eddie Garza was waiting and smiled when he saw us push through the glass doors into the booking room.

"She's okay," he assured us immediately and pulled me to him for a quick side hug. "There are a lot of charges though, so it's going to take a while to sort it out."

"Who picked her up?" Joe asked and I wanted to know too. It had to be someone that didn't know her or I doubted she would here.

"Unfortunately it was Gardner," Eddie said and Joe groaned.

"Who's Gardner?" I'd never heard the name before.

"He's a rookie," Joe replied. "Was this his first call?"

"Nearly, but the biggest problem is they partnered him with Wynn."

"Shit," Joe said.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed.

I had never heard that name either and I did not like the look of disgust on their faces. "Who's Wynn and what's with the faces?"

"Marcus Wynn," Joe supplied. "He transferred here from New York two months ago. He's old and should have retired but someone pulled some strings so now he's working patrol. He's also a first class asshole."

"Yep," Eddie nodded. "He likes to cause trouble and he'll have a field day with this. I can probably get Gardner to drop the charges, but I don't know about Wynn."

"I'll take care of Wynn," Joe said, "but charges, as in multiple - what are we looking at?"

Eddie blew out a long breath before answering. "We got two counts of assault on civilians, two counts on officers, resisting arrest, a weapons violation and indecent exposure."

"Whoa, wait a second. This was supposed to be a simple skip pick up. It was just Pinky for crying out loud. How the hell did all that happen?"

I got palms up from him with a shrug. "Lula's not talking so this is all from witnesses and Gardner. Apparently, Pinky was being uncooperative so Lula got out her stun gun but as she was reaching in to zap him something distracted her and she spun around and got the patron coming out of the diner instead. Guy went down like a sack of sand and wet himself. Pinky freaked and tried to take off so Lula's zapped him too – he also wet himself. Someone in the diner called it in and when Gardner and Wynn got there, she was trying to cuff Pinky while the other guy was getting in her face threatening to sue. Lula tried to bolt when she saw them and Gardner grabbed her by the strap of her tank top."

Eddie paused while Joe and I realized where the indecent exposure charge originated. "Oh _God_," I muttered. She came out of her spandex, didn't she?"

"Completely," Eddie confirmed. "Gardner was so shocked he fell right into her…_assets_ face first. Lula took offense and clocked him with her handbag. When Wynn tried to step in she clocked him too. It knocked him down and that's when they discovered what was in her bag."

"_Shit," _Joe said on almost a sigh. "And there is the weapons violation." Lula was hardly ever without her .45

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "Oh and one more thing," he said looking directly at me. "Dickie was the other civilian."

For a second I thought he must be kidding, because what are the odds? But the look on his face told me he was completely serious.

"Are you talking about my ex-husband, Eddie? Please tell me you mean some other Dickie."

"I wish."

"Damn." That was going to take some serious groveling on my part to get Dickie to drop the charges. Lula's lucky I love her.

Connie barreled in right then and stomped over to us. "What's the deal?" She demanded, hands on hips.

Eddie took Connie to start the bonding process and left Joe and I to wait. We sat down on a bench at the back of the room and I leaned my head back against the wall. Joe slid his arm across my shoulders and stretched a leg out in front of him. "We'll get it worked out," he assured me.

"I know. I just keep thinking if I went with her like she asked she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Can't be there all the time."

"True. Do you think you can get Wynn to drop the charges?"

"The assault yes, and the indecent exposure will never hold up but she'll probably have to deal with the weapons violation. I'll see what I can do."

I smiled at him and he dropped a kiss on top of my head. "You're a good guy, Joe."

"I know," he agreed.

"And you're so modest too."

He laughed and then went back into cop mode when the phone on his hip started vibrating. He looked at the display. "I need to take this," he said. When he stepped away from me to answer the call I noticed he was frowning.

I waited by myself for only a few minutes before Joe was back, standing in front of me. "I'm being called back to work so I have to go," he said, looking down at me. The frown was still firmly in place.

"Is everything okay?"

He crouched down in front of me and took one of my hands in his. "Are _we_ okay?" he asked, ignoring my question. "We didn't finish our talk." There was worry behind his whiskey colored eyes.

"Yeah, we're okay but you owe me the rest of that conversation."

He smiled his killer smile. "I'll call you tomorrow, Cupcake."

And then he was gone.

Ten minutes later Connie and Lula appeared in front of me. Lula was wrapped in the jacket Connie had been wearing. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates and bugging out of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"She won't say anything," Connie supplied. "Maybe she's in shock."

I nodded. I might be in shock too after the night she just had. "I know what to do," I said. "Let's go."

Connie and I ushered her out of the building and she helped me buckle her into the passenger seat of my car. We said our goodbyes and I promised to call her if my plan didn't work.

I put the car in gear and drove immediately to the Cluck in a Bucket drive thru. I ordered an entire bucket of fried chicken with biscuits and coleslaw. I topped it off with two giant diet cokes and two cherry turnovers. None of the bakeries were open this late so that would have to substitute for doughnuts.

Lula devoured the food as if she was starving. That was pretty standard as far as Lula is concerned. She loves food almost as much as I do. I managed to get a breast and a biscuit before it was all gone.

We ate in silence and I was just nibbling on a turnover when she finally spoke. "I feel better," she said and let out a giant belch.

"I'm glad," I told her and handed over the other cherry turnover. "Are you ready to talk about it?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to push her as there wasn't any food left to settle her down.

"I think so." She bobbed her braided head and the bright orange beads on the ends clicked together like a weird wind chime.

"Do you want the good stuff first?"

She took a bite of turnover and chewed and swallowed before answering. "Lay it on me."

"The guy you stunned – the one coming out of the diner? That was my ex, Dickie. He wet himself." Lula had met Dickie a couple times, but he's not worth remembering so I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't recall him. I wish _I_ couldn't remember him.

Lula smiled wide. "You shittin' me?"

"Nope."

"You're right, that is good stuff. I thought that little weasel looked familiar. Shithead threatened to sue me though."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of Dickie. He won't be suing anybody. I'll get him to drop the assault charge too. And Eddie and Joe are working on the other charges. It's all gonna work out."

Lula's eyes filled with tears and I was shocked. I don't think I've ever seen her cry. "You're a good person, Steph." She sniffled and then wiped her eyes with a napkin from the food bag.

"Hey, you're a good person too," I said. "And my life would be a lot less entertaining if we'd never met."

"That's a fact," she agreed. "You'd be boring as shit without me around." Lula finished off her turnover and sucked down about half of her diet coke.

"Alright, what's the bad stuff?"

I grimaced, but Lula's been through way worse than this so I let her know. "Joe says he probably can't make the weapons violation go away."

"Shoot, that ain't nothin'. I'll probably only get community service. I'll clean up the highway or somthin'. Plus I'll look really hot in those orange vests. Orange is a good look for me."

I couldn't argue. Lula made everything look good on her. A little frightening, but good. "So tell me what happened. Eddie mentioned the witnesses said it looked like you were distracted by something and that's how the Dick got stunned."

"_Oh shit!" _Lula exclaimed.

"What?"

"With all the commotion and then that little bastard cop putting his face in my tits, I totally forgot." She smacked herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "I did get distracted. Just as I was about to stun Pinky for being a whiny little asshole, I saw Batman drive by in his Porsche. I did a double take cause it looked like he was bald and I ain't never seen that man bald so I had to be sure. That must of been right when your ex came out the diner."

I admit I stopped listening after she said Batman. My heart was beating at an unnaturally fast past and my palms had started to sweat. "Lula," I said and my voice sounded surprisingly calm. "Did you just tell me that you saw Ranger?"

Lula was grinning. "I sure did. Batman is back in Gotham city!"

I was completely and utterly stunned. "You're positive? There's no way you could be mistaken?"

"Shiiit, girl." She gave me an incredulous face. "There ain't no mistakin' Ranger."

I was forced to agree. Ranger was one of a kind. "Shit," I said and took another bite of turnover.

"That's it?" Lula was looking at me like I'd grown two heads. "You been pining after that man for months and you're just going to sit there eating pastries?"

My whole body felt like it was vibrating but I just kept on eating. I'd been waiting _forever_ for him to come home and now I didn't know what to do about it.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake," Lula said with a hint of exasperation. "At least call him." She dug around in my hand bag and came up with my phone.

She held it out expectantly and I wiped my hands with a napkin before taking it slowly from her out stretched hand.

I inhaled deeply and hit the first speed dial button. It rang four times. "Voicemail," I said to Lula when Ranger's short 'Yo," sounded in my ear immediately followed by a beep. I disconnected and set my phone down on my thigh.

"What is wrong with you?" Lula queried.

"What? I asked.

"You don't even leave a message?"

"I didn't know what to say."

Lula rolled her eyes like I was the dumbest person on the planet. Maybe I was. "How bout: I heard you were home so your sexy latin ass better be on its way to my apartment cuz I'm waiting here for you. And I'm naked."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and knew they had just turned bright pink. "Jeez, Lula. I can't say that."

"Why not? Men love that shit. I bet he'd be at your door in a hot second."

Truth was, I didn't know if I held that much appeal to Ranger. I mean I knew he was attracted to me, but we'd only been together twice and I didn't know if a phone call like that would have the desired effect.

"I'll send Tank a text and see what's up," I said ignoring her comment. I texted Tank but after ten minutes he hadn't answered and I was getting antsy.

"I need a distraction," I told Lula.

She thought about it for a minute. "The Rock is in a new movie. I think it's playing at the Cineplex at the mall," she said.

"Let's go get you a change of clothes and go to the movies."

"Motor on," Lula instructed and we headed to the show.

############

* * *

The Rock is a sexy beast, but he's got nothing on Ranger. I tried my best to pay attention to the movie, but my mind kept wandering to thoughts of Ranger. I still couldn't believe he was back. Maybe Lula had made a mistake. I mean, bald? Ranger's never been bald. At least not while I've known him. And why would he be driving around down by the diner? What I really wanted to know was why he wasn't driving around to my apartment. But that was ridiculous – he has a life and a business here and I'm not his girlfriend so there is no reason for him to come see me.

Except that I missed him like crazy and I hope he missed me just as much.

I rolled my eyes at myself and flipped the channel on the TV. After the movie I had taken Lula back to her car that had been left at the diner and apologized for being so fidgety during the movie. She laughed at me and told me to drive my ass over to Rangeman and get me some hot batman sex and then I would feel better.

I had no doubt about that but I drove myself home instead and plopped down in front of the TV with a carton of Ben and Jerry's. I couldn't concentrate on that both so I just gave up and headed for my room

It was nearly midnight and even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, I put on the tank top and boxers that I always wore to bed, brushed my teeth, washed my face and was just about to crawl into bed when I heard the familiar sound of the locks tumbling on my front door. I froze for a second with my hand grasping my comforter and felt my heart stop beating in my chest.

Batman really was back in Gotham City.

I bolted for my door and tried hard not to flat out run down the hallway.

His back was to me and he had just closed the door and was turning the locks back in place when I came to a stop at the end of the hall.

I inhaled sharply at the sight of him and he turned at the sound, almost reaching for the gun I knew was hidden at the small of his back. Instead, he hit the switch on the wall and flooded the room with light.

Our eyes met and the corners of his mouth twitched up with the threat of a smile. Mine was not a threat. I knew I was grinning like a fool. If I wasn't careful rainbows and unicorns were going to start shooting out of my body with the sheer force of happiness I felt at seeing him.

Ranger's smile grew until I got the full thing, perfect white teeth and all.

He took two long strides toward me and I couldn't wait to be swept up into those arms, but he stopped a foot short of me and reached a hand out to my hair. He tugged softly on a lock and wrapped it around his finger briefly before letting it go. His arm dropped back to his side and I couldn't determine what I saw in his eyes.

I felt my heart start again with a jolt when he finally spoke. "Your hair has gotten long," he said.

Something was wrong. I hadn't seen the man in over eight months and he comments on my hair? Okay, perhaps my fantasies of Ranger's home coming were a tad unrealistic. I mean, I know I'm not his girlfriend or anything, so I really shouldn't have any expectations but that didn't stop the visions of clothes being ripped off in uncontrolled passion, Rangers magic mouth working its way from head to toe, not leaving my bed until we were forced to get food or starve to death - but not even a hug?

"Your hair has gotten really short," I finally replied. Lula had been right, Ranger was bald. Not completely – there was maybe a month of growth – but from a distance, he would look that way.

"Yeah," he said and rubbed a hand over his head. Apparently that was the only explanation I was going to get on the state of his hair so I took a longer look at the rest of him then. He'd lost weight, quite a bit and it made his features seem harder and a bit more dangerous than usual. There were dark circles under his eyes and a two day beard on his jaw.

There was also a scar on his face that had never been there before.

It started at the corner of his left eye and traveled a couple inches down his cheek. It was jagged and deep and looked like it happened fairly recently – probably within the last month or two.

While I was contemplating how that might have happened, he apparently noticed my new scar as well.

"What happened?" He asked and his hand came up like he was going to touch it but then he pulled it back and curled it into a fist at his side. Why wouldn't he touch me?

"Tire iron," I said. "What about you?" I didn't know what his deal was, but I didn't have the same issues. I wanted to touch him – badly – even if it was only his face so I lifted my arm from my side, intent on running my thumb over it, but he turned abruptly from me at the movement and headed into my living room.

"Knife," he said as he walked away. "We need to talk," he added and I watched him lower himself into the chair across from my couch.

He was obviously avoiding contact and it was breaking my heart a little. I didn't know what to say or think or feel so I headed for the couch and curled up on the end turning on the light on the side table as I sat.

The lamp lit up my small living room and I noticed for the first time that he was holding a yellow file folder. He sighed deeply as he bent forward and placed the folder on the table between us.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He slouched back into the chair and stretched out one leg in front of him. He looked at me then and his eyes softened. "Yes, now that I've seen you."

My heart? Yep, melting all over the place. "Good answer," I said and he gave me that crooked half smile that is flat out sexy as hell. "But you seem…"

"I know I'm being…abrupt," he interrupted, "but I don't have a lot of time. I need to go over this file with you and then I have to roll. However, I promise we'll have a proper reunion later – we have a lot of lost time to make up."

_Oh boy! _My unease at his odd behavior was quickly being erased. "Agreed," I said and feeling rather bold after his promise I added, "And I've had all that time to think up many different ways we can accomplish that."

His eyes widen in surprise. He shifted his weight in the chair and cleared his throat a little before responding. "I am really looking forward to hearing what's on that list."

I don't know if it was his intention, but his voice came out low and husky and I think my entire uterus contracted at the sound. I had to swallow a couple of times before I could speak again.

"Let's see what's in this file then." I picked it up off the table and flipped it open. The first page was a photograph of a fairly non-descript Latino man. He looked to be in his late twenties – short brown hair, brown eyes- no distinguishing features that I could see. I looked questioningly at Ranger.

"His name is Diego Chavez."

Why did that name sound familiar? I glanced at the photo again and then my head shot up when the memory clicked into place in my brain.

"I saw this on the news a couple of weeks ago– he's an ex-army Ranger – dishonorably discharged – and he…is this what you've been doing? This guy has been leaving bodies up and down the whole eastern seaboard. He's a serial killer!"

Ranger's eyes turned hard and cold and he nodded his head. "Yeah. He's also my brother in-law."

Something that felt like lead settled in my stomach. "Omigod," I murmured and flipped to the next page in the folder. Another photograph. A stunningly beautiful woman stared up at me with Ranger's eyes.

"Celia," he answered my unasked question. "They were married two years ago."

I stared at Celia's face and wondered how she'd gotten involved with a psychopath. Were there no signs?

"Yes, there were signs." Ranger read what must have been written clearly on my face. I was never going to master the Rangeman standard issue blank face. "Love is blind, babe."

I glanced back down at the file and moved to turn another page. "The next few are bad, Steph."

I felt my spine stiffen at his warning but I had to know. I flipped the page and all the air left my body. Suddenly all I could think of was Lula, beaten and bloodied and left for dead on my fire escape.

I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat and met Rangers eyes across the table. "They had been married for six months when he did that."

Tears filmed over my eyes. Tears for Lula. Tears for Ranger's sister. I couldn't find any words. What would I say anyway? Ranger spoke again, his voice icy and completely devoid of emotion. "I should have killed him then."

I was actually surprised he hadn't.

"It took ten months and three surgeries to put her back together. Eight months ago, the day she filed for divorce, he kidnapped her."

Something else clicked into place in my brain. "That's why you needed Joe's contact. You've been working with the FBI."

"I knew he would tell you," Ranger said. "How long did he last before he caved?"

"Actually, he only told me today."

"Really?" Ranger was genuinely surprised.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I know this isn't the time, but someday we need to discuss what else you told him."

Ranger nodded. "Someday," he agreed.

"Tell me about your sister. Please tell me you found her and that she's okay."

He nodded again. "It took six months, but yeah I found her." He reached up and rubbed subconsciously at the new scar next to his eye.

"Is that how you got that?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, it is. Unfortunately in the process, I had to let him get away. My first priority was getting my sister out safely and the little asshole slipped right through the FBI's fingers."

"Crap. He's still out there then? Racking up a body count?" The lead settled back into my stomach.

"Yes, and that's why I'm here. I've been working with the FBI, laying a trap for him and he's probably already in Trenton. He is incredibly smart and slippery and I wanted to deal with him on my home turf. Unfortunately that puts you in a great deal of danger."

"What? Me? Why me? I don't even know him."

"No, but you know me. He's made it a point to try and destroy everyone I love. He'll learn that you mean something to me, if he doesn't already know, and he'll hunt you down."

Shit. I hugged my stomach and started shivering. I did not want to be hunted by a serial killer. Again. Especially one that did what he had done to Ranger's sister. And it was totatlly inappropriate, but in the back of my mind I was wondering exactly what it was I meant to him.

"Is Celia okay? Was she hurt when you found her?"

"Physically? Only minimally." His voice had gone cold once again. "Mentally is a whole different problem. I got her out of the country where he'll never be able to get to her again. She's under the care of psychologist, but I don't know if she'll ever be the same again."

"I'm sorry," I said feeling faint. Tears blurred my eyes as I looked at him. I shook myself, trying to get it under control. The last thing Ranger needed was to deal with a blubbering girl.

Ranger's hand clenched on the arms of the chair and it looked like he wanted to launch himself from it and gather me in his arms. I really really wanted him to but the moment passed and he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Study the file," he said. "I want you to memorize his face. If he's not already in Trenton he'll be here soon. You need to be prepared – that means you'll have to retrieve your gun from the cookie jar and carry it with you."

Apparently Tank hadn't yet filled him in on everything that's happened since he's been gone.

"I don't keep it there anymore. It's always in my handbag now."

He raised a single eyebrow in disbelief. "Loaded?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and ignored the comment. "Do you really think he'll come after me?" I asked.

"Yes."

We both took a beat to think about that and then Ranger was on his feet and heading for the door. "I have to go," he said. "Hal and Cal will be with you round the clock until he's caught or preferably dead and you will not argue with me about it. Understood?" He flipped the dead bolt open.

I didn't know a lot about anything but I knew better than to argue with Ranger when he got that tone in his voice. I stood up from the couch and dropped the file he left for me on the coffee table. "Yeah, okay. No arguments."

He turned and looked at me, his face deadly serious. "I mean it, Steph."

"I know, I know. Jeez! I promise. I'm on board. I don't want to be beaten and murdered by this guy. I won't complain and I won't try and ditch the boys. Okay?" I took a step toward him and he turned away from me. I shifted from foot to foot practically vibrating with the need to touch him. It was taking all of my considerable effort not to throw myself at him.

"Vince and Manny are in your lot tonight and Hal and Cal will relieve them in the morning. I'll call you," he said to the door and then reached to open it. I sucked in a breath when instead; he leaned his head on it and then lightly banged it against the door twice.

"Ranger?" I whispered, afraid to say more. He was obviously struggling with something and I didn't know what to do.

He drew in a slightly shaky breath. "It's killing me not to touch you right now."

My breath caught in my throat and tears filled my eyes. I took two steps toward him and he spoke again without turning around. "Don't, babe. Please."

I could count on one hand the number of times he used the word please with me so there was no way I would defy him now. I stopped and a tear spilled out and slid down my cheek. "Ranger, I…"

"I can't," he said, his voice low. "If I do I won't leave this apartment tonight and there are things I have to get done. I don't want to, but I really have to go."

And then he was gone.

I stumbled back to the couch and fell onto it. I brought my legs up and hugged my knees to my chest.

I was still there when the morning sun spilled in through my living room window.


	8. Chapter 8

_Short but hopefully sweet _

_As always I do not profit in any way from this. It's only for fun._

#########

* * *

There was a knock on my door at seven in the morning and I opened it to find Cal and Hal standing on my welcome mat. Hal was holding a white pastry box that I was hoping contained doughnuts. "Are there Boston Crèmes in there?"

Cal smiled and it made the skull tattoo on his forehead seem almost friendly. "Yeah," he confirmed. "And chocolate with sprinkles."

I glanced at Hal. "Those for you?"

He dropped his head and inspected his feet. Hal was shy about the weirdest things. "C'mon in," I said and pulled the door open wide to allow them entrance. "I made coffee." I took the pastry box and they followed me into the kitchen.

I poured three cups of coffee and placed the doughnuts on a plate because I felt like being fancy. Hal and Cal took a seat on the two stools at my small breakfast bar and we ate in silence.

Cal polished off his third doughnut and then asked me what the plan was after the morning meeting.

Tank had finally responded to my text from last night but all it said was there was a mandatory company meeting in conference room three at 0800hrs. I was guessing the Rangeman employees were going to be apprised of everything that was in the file Ranger left for me.

"I promised Lula I'd help her with some skips today. You two okay with that?"

"Where you go, we go," Hal said. "She know why you're going to have bodyguards for the foreseeable future?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. She won't care. She loves you guys."

"She loves Lester, "Cal countered.

"She loves Lester's ass," I clarified.

Hal smiled and finished off a fourth chocolate with sprinkles. Ranger would have an aneurysm if he saw them eating this breakfast.

I cleaned up the minimal mess we made and grabbed my coat. "Okay, let's do this," I said as I tugged the zipper up my chest. Cal raised his eyebrows but didn't move from his spot on the stool.

"What?" I asked. "We better leave; you know Ranger doesn't tolerate lateness."

Hal and Cal shared a look and then leveled their eyes at me.

"_What?" _I don't know why they couldn't just speak. It would save a lot of time and a lot of frustration on my part.

"Forgetting something?" Cal finally said and I looked down at myself to see what I could have possibly left off. I was fully dressed so that was a good sign. I had my coat and my bag and my….shit. I forgot my gun. This was certainly not the time to forget that. I grabbed it from the counter where I had left it last night and tucked it into the small of my back.

"Happy?"

They laughed and I resisted the urged to smack both of them on the back of their heads.

When we stepped outside my door, the laughter and smiles were gone. Hal and Cal were in protection mode. Cal took the lead while I followed with Hal behind me. Their eyes swept in every direction as we made our way to the SUV in the parking lot. I knew they would miss nothing and I felt completely safe between them.

Fifteen minutes later we drove into the garage at Rangeman without incident and headed for the elevator. "Hey Steph," Hal said as the doors slid closed. "You won't tell Ranger about the doughnuts, right?"

"Do I look crazy?" I said. "That's between us, but you have some sprinkles on your face and he's bound to notice." I gestured to the corner of his mouth and Cal I laughed at the panic on his face as he swiped at his lips.

"Are they gone?" He asked - his eyes still unnaturally wide.

"I was just kidding," I said, trying to contain the laughter. "You're good."

"_Don't do that!" _ Hal exclaimed as the elevator stopped on five. The door opened with a soft chime and we stepped off and headed down the hall. We had fifteen minutes until the meeting and wanted to say Hi to all the guys. The floor was busy and loud. Normally it was sort of subdued, but with every employee out in force and with Ranger back there was a distinct difference in the air. It almost felt electrified and I found myself feeling slightly excited. That might be because I spotted Ranger at the end of the hall.

He was dressed in Rangeman black and he was talking to Tank, their expressions serious. As if he sensed my presence, he turned and met my gaze. Tank's head followed and then they were both watching me.

I gave them a small wave and they flashed me identical grins. Someone in the control room called my name and I turned to see who it was. Lester was gesturing for me to come see him. I looked back down the hall but Ranger and Tank had gone back to their conversation.

I spent a few minutes with Lester and Woody in the control room and then went around to everyone else's cubicles until it was time to head to the meeting. Conference room three was the only one on this floor and it was big enough to contain a small army – which was good because it looked like that was what was in there. I was filing in with the guys and saw there were already twenty or so people inside.

One was Joe. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. I rushed over to him and fell into the empty chair beside him. "What are you doing here?" The words gushed out and he grinned at me.

"I was invited," he said, "along with everyone else." He gestured around the table and I recognized his partner and several other of Trenton PD's finest, including the Chief of Police. There were also several men and one woman in badly cut suits. "FBI?" I whispered to Joe and he confirmed with a nod.

Hal and Cal filled the seats next to me and the rest of the men filed in taking empty chairs, leaving the one at the head of the table empty for the boss. I turned to say something else to Joe but the entire room went silent and I knew Ranger had entered. I followed everyone's gaze and watched as he took his seat with Tank on his right.

"Let's begin," he said and everyone sat up straighter in their seats, eyes fixed on the man in charge.

Ranger made brief introductions and I learned this was a joint task force between the FBI, Trenton PD and Rangeman with the sole purpose of capturing one Diego Chavez – kidnapper, serial killer and all around psychopath. He went over everything in the folder he'd gone over with me last night and laid out the plan of attack.

The meeting lasted just over an hour and when we all were dismissed I couldn't help but notice the calculated determination in everyone's eyes. Diego Chavez should be scared shitless with this group of people after his ass.

"Hey," Joe said as we exited the room and grabbed me by the back of my shirt collar. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. Let's go down here where it's less populated." He slung his arm over my shoulder and we walked down to the end of the hall and stopped in front of Ranger's office door.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He placed both his hands on my shoulders and his face was serious. "Why doesn't he have you locked up in a safe house?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"C'mon, Steph," he said. "This guy is bad news and he's going to come after you. I'm worried about you being out there and exposed. "

Truthfully I was worried too, but I wasn't alone. "We're taking precautions," I assured him. "I'm not going outside without at least two Rangeman guards and I'll be careful, I promise."

"You can't just stay inside and not leave this building until he's caught?" There was hopefulness in his voice but he knew me better than that.

"You know I hate being locked up, Joe."

"Yeah, I know," he said on a sigh. "Couldn't you make an exception, just this once?"

I smiled at him. It was sweet how he worried about me. "I'll be safe, okay? Trust me. Now…let's talk about something else for a second. I know you've been dying to tell me something, isn't that right?"

The grin on his face told me that I was right. "Yes. I'm going to ask Christine to marry me."

Although I already suspected this so I wasn't surprised, I still squealed with delight and threw my arms around his neck. His arms tightened around my back and he squeezed me tight to him. "Did you get the ring yet? Did you ask her Dad? Does she know you're going to ask?"

"Uh-oh," Joe said and I detected a hint of dread.

"What's wrong? This is good news," I said pulling back to look at him.

"It is – it's just…Ranger." We both turned our heads and sure enough Ranger was stalking down the hall towards us with eyes hard as stone.

"He looks pissed," Joe said and gently pushed me out of his embrace. "I'm pretty sure he can break both my hands without even blinking so…"

"He's not going to hurt you," I said rolling my eyes. "He knows we're just friends now."

"Are you sure? Because I thought he was going to come across the table and strangle me during that meeting when I draped my arm across the back of your chair."

I didn't comment because Ranger had arrived and was staring at Joe like maybe he did want to break both his hands. "Ranger!" I said to try and draw his attention to me, "Joe is getting married, isn't that great?"

"Terrific," Ranger replied with the emotionless voice I've come to know he uses when he's not pleased. "Congratulations and best wishes for a happy life, but if you'll excuse us, Detective Morelli," he said as he wrapped his hand around my upper arm. "I need to speak with Stephanie privately."

He opened his office door and pulled me inside. I managed to wave goodbye to Joe and caught a glimpse of his grinning face before the door closed. Ranger had me against said door with his hands bracketed on each side of me, framing my face. His body leaned hard against mine, effectively pinning me in place.

"Apparently I have a new employee," he said and then removed a hand so he could trace the Rangeman logo embroidered just above my left breast with his finger. Electricity shot right through the material at his touch and pooled low in my stomach. "I like seeing my name here," he whispered in my ear and then lightly nipped my earlobe. My knees suddenly felt weak and I was in serious danger of falling down or ripping all his clothes off and having my way with him right on his office floor. I knew which one I wanted to happen.

"Tank hired me," I managed to say without stuttering, which was pretty amazing as Ranger was still tracing the logo and my nipples were so hard I was pretty sure they could cut right through glass.

"I know. I already gave him a raise." And then his mouth was on mine and my knees gave out completely.

Here's the thing about Ranger - he likes to kiss. A lot. And he's _really_ good at it. I mean - forget where you are and what your name is good.

His tongue was doing magical things with mine and I was slowly sliding further down the door so he broke the kiss and I think I whimpered a little until his hands lifted me up by the back of my thighs. He hauled me up to his waist and I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck as he leaned us back into the door for support.

His lips found mine once more and I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a minute before he broke away again and touched his forehead to mine. We were both struggling for breath and I was struggling to remember my name and where I was.

"I _really_ wanted to do this last night," he murmured and nuzzled my neck just below my ear. "You don't know how _badly_ I wanted to." He shifted his weight and I felt the rock hard evidence supporting his statement.

"I think I'm getting the picture" I replied and then inhaled sharply when he pulled the sensitive skin below my ear into his mouth and sucked hard. That was _so_ going to leave a mark.

"I don't think you have _any_ idea," he countered and then blazed a trail down my neck with his tongue. "If I had stayed, we wouldn't have left your bed – maybe for days."

"That sounds like a pretty good deal," I said as he sucked on my neck some more. "In fact, I'm certain you have a bed just two floors up from here." His response to that was to slip his hand up under my shirt and cover my breast with it. His erection was pressing right into my center and he was slowly rocking his hips causing all sorts of friction and when his fingers slipped inside my bra, I almost came right then. "Or there is that couch right over there. I'm not really picky."

"Good to know," he said and then his tongue was in my mouth again.

A loud knock on the door that made it shake in the frame brought reality crashing down on both of us.

"Go away!" Ranger growled against my lips.

"Yeah, go away!" I echoed.

There was a beat of silence and then Tank's deep voice called out, "We have to roll in five minutes."

"Damn," I muttered and that made Ranger smile.

"And you might want to scramble your security feed," Tank added.

"Shit." Ranger reached into his pocket to press the button on his key fob.

He kissed me one last time and then lowered my legs to the floor but I did not release my hold on his neck. "When this mess is all over, you and I need to have a talk."

"We do?" I said and then_ I _kissed _him_. "About what?"

He wrapped his fingers around my waist and pulled me closer. "About us," he answered and kissed my hair right above my ear.

I pulled back a little so I could look up into his eyes. "I wasn't aware there was an _us_."

"There will be," he said.

My heart started racing at that declaration. _Whoa. _"Well, that sounds promising."

"I hope so," he replied and then he kissed me again. "I gotta go, babe."

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked, not even close to being ready to let him go. I slid an arm down from his neck, trailed my hand down his chest, over his abs and stopped only when it covered the large bulge in his cargo pants.

He went perfectly still and I think he might have stopped breathing for a second. I squeezed my hand slightly and then his mouth covered mine and his hands slid up under the hem up my t-shirt and dipped into the waistband of my pants. When they touched my gun he broke the kiss and looked at me. "Proud of you, babe," he said and then he slid them down the bare sides of my butt. I think someone moaned – most likely me.

Two loud knocks sounded on the door and Tank said, "Yo, it's time to go."

"Fuck," Ranger hissed and his hands eased out of my pants.

"Apparently not," I said and he laughed.

"Later babe, I promise."

"Okay," I agreed and reluctantly released my hold on him. We both took two steps back, knowing it wasn't a good idea to touch anymore.

Ranger grabbed a long coat off a rack next to his door and shrugged into it. "Good thing it's starting to get cold," he said as he zipped up the jacket. It strategically coved the state of his lower anatomy he probably didn't want the rest of the world to see. "What are your plans today?"

"Gonna help Lula with some bounty hunting, but that's about it."

"With Cal and Hal, right?" He gave me a pointed look.

I willed myself not to roll my eyes. "Yes, I will be right in the middle of a delicious Cal and Hal sandwich all day."

Both of Ranger's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "Babe."

That single word can mean a dozen different things depending on the circumstances and I had never been able to translate all of them, but this time it clearly meant, _'don't tease me when I'm standing here with a massive hard on_'.

I flashed him a smile and did a single wag of my eyebrows. I liked playing with Ranger. Later could not come soon enough because I was ready for a whole _different_ king of playing.

He shook his head and gave me his famous almost smile. "I will have some time this afternoon, do you think you'll be done by four?"

I did a quick mental scan of the skips Lula had on tap for today. They should all be pretty straight forward, but with my and Lula's history, you just never knew. However, I would be done by four if I had to completely abandon Lula. I was sure she would understand.

"Yes. I can be done anytime you want me to be."

I saw unmistakable lust flash briefly in Ranger's dark brown eyes and I felt my whole body flare hot with desire. _Jesus._ I might self combust before four o'clock.

"Meet me at my apartment," he said and then turned and opened his office door. I followed him out and Hal and Cal were already waiting for me. They stood on either side of the door like my own personal sentries.

Ranger spun around and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He pulled me to him and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Be careful today."

"You too," I said and he kissed me again before letting me go.

"I always am, Babe." He leveled a look at Hal and Cal that would make normal people lose control of their bladders, but the boys didn't even flinch. "She's in your care," he told them. In unison they gave a single nod of response.

Ranger headed down towards Tanks office and I watched him until he was out of sight. I might have drifted off for a second with thoughts about how long it was until four because when I shook myself back into the moment, Hal and Cal were staring at me with matching smirks.

"What?" I glanced down at my clothes to make sure they were still where they should be.

"Nothing," Cal said. "We just haven't seen you smile like that for a really long time."

"Yeah," Hal chimed in. "That's one hell of a smile. And is that a hickey?"

He reached for the collar of my shirt and I swatted his hand away. "Shut up," I muttered and took off down the hall so they wouldn't see how pink I knew my cheeks were. "Let's go get Lula."

I heard them chuckling behind me all the way to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Many Many Many thanks for all the reviews and comments. There aren't enough words to express the gratitude._

_**WARNING:** The last half of the chapter gets more than a little smutty - please don't judge me, Ranger made me do it_.

_As always, I do not profit in any way. It's only for fun._

#####

* * *

We rolled up to the bonds office at just after ten and I spied a shiny black SUV parked directly in front. It was identical to the one we were using. I cut my eyes to Hal in the rearview mirror and raised my brows.

"Manny," he answered my silent question. "And Zip's at the back door."

"And my family?" I was guessing Ranger probably had them covered too.

"Bones is at your parents and Woody and Brett are with your sister."

I frowned at the use of manpower that could be better utilized elsewhere. Like looking under every rock and stone for Chavez.

"It's just a precaution," Cal piped up from the driver's seat as he cut the engine.

"Mmmm," I muttered as we exited the car and fell into our now familiar dance to the office door. Cal in the lead trailed by me then Hal.

Connie was busy painting her nails and Lula was actually filing when we stepped inside the small air conditioned space.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Connie greeted me but her gaze fell to Hal who I knew was standing silent guard behind me, shielding my body from any bullets that might come flying through the front window. Her smile widened at the sight of him. I've suspected she's had a thing for Hal for a while now, but poor Hal is clueless. I was going to have to stick my fat nose into their business and try to get them together. It could be fun or it could be a total disaster. I'm betting on the later.

I glanced back at Hal and sure enough, he didn't seem to be aware of Connie's mile wide smile or that she was actively trying to remove his clothing with her eyes. I bit back a sigh and turned around to find Lula gaping at me with hands on her ample hips. Her spandex skirt was two sizes too small, but her top was a surprisingly conservative flowery peasant blouse that covered every inch of her torso up to her neck. I guess the incident last night was still fresh in her mind.

"Holy shit, girl," she said. "You got a hickey from Batman."

I grimaced and felt Cal and Hal smiling. Traitorous bastards. Ranger was going to pay for this.

"I want details," Connie said abandoning her nails and her desk to inspect the bruise that I didn't have time to hide. I was going to have to go to the mall and buy a scarf. And maybe some new shoes and a handbag. I was pretty sure I had my company credit card with me. Lula was on her heels and then their hands were on my neck, rubbing reverently over the mark like the Pope himself had done the deed. "I want to know _everything_!" Connie added and Lula nodded in agreement.

"Jeez! Get a grip," I said slapping their hands away.

"Huh," Lula groused, stepping back from me. She looked at Connie. "You'd think getting diddled by Batman would have put her in a better mood."

"No one got diddled!" I exclaimed, completely exasperated.

Everyone including Hal and Cal looked at the hickey on my neck.

"_Cripes_. Don't we have skips to go after today?" I said trying to change the subject.

Lula grabbed a stack of files perched on the edge of Connie's desk and stuffed them into her bag. "Okay, girlfriend," she said. "We'll let you off the hook this time. Got some easy ones today. But what's with the twin Jolly Green Giants back there?"

"They're gonna ride with us today – and probably for a while," I told her. Lula and Connie stared at me with blank faces, waiting for an explanation. I quickly gave them the important details on the Chavez situation and they both made the sign of the cross. "Is that why I have the cars in front and back," Connie asked.

"Yeah, but it's just a precaution," I said stealing Cal's line.

"So was Lester not available?" Lula wanted to know. "If we gotta have a shadow, it would be nice to have a pretty ass to look at." Lester did have the third best ass in Trenton.

"I wonder what's wrong with our asses," I heard Hal say under his breath and he sounded so sincere I shot Lula a disapproving look.

"Alright," she said, stepping around me to face my guards. "Let's see what you got." She motioned with her finger for them to spin around.

Hal and Cal looked at each other and then they both looked at me in question. I just shrugged my shoulders so they slowly spun around, showing Lula their goods.

"Hmmm," Lula said as she stalked between them in her four inch Via Spagas. "Not bad, not bad," she continued. Then she shocked all of us by grabbing a cheek of each man and squeezing hard. Hal and Cal jumped so high I thought their heads were going to crash through the relatively low ceiling.

"_Jesus_ Lula!" I scolded. "They're not play toys."

She flashed me a full smile. "Hey, you can't get the full scope of excellence of an ass without grabbing a handful."

Good grief. If I'd been close to a wall I would have banged my head against it.

"Well what's the valuation?" Hal asked and I looked at him in surprise. This was the same man who was embarrassed this morning about liking chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles.

"You got some high quality buns there, boys," Lula said. "Nice and round and tight. Betcha we could bounce some coins off those babies."

Lula Connie and I shared a look and I knew they were remembering a drunken girl's night out where we discussed the likelihood of quarters bouncing off of Ranger's ass. That was a fun night.

"And that's a good thing?" Cal asked, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"Shoot, that's excellent baby. Now let's get those sweet cheeks on the move. We've got some kick ass bounty huntering to do." Lula motioned to the door and we said our good-bye's to Connie and filed out; Lula joining me in the middle of my Hal and Cal sandwich.

My friend from high school, Walter "Moonman" Dunphy was first on the list. Unsurprisingly he'd been arrested for trying to give an undercover cop one of his "special" brownies. Also unsurprisingly, he missed his court date. We stopped and picked up some breakfast sandwiches and doughnuts and headed over to his house. Mooner was easy; he'd go anywhere with you if you brought him food.

Sure enough, we handed over the bags and he happily got in the car and munched away on the ride to the station. He waved us away with a "Later Dudes!" after we picked up our body receipt and left him to be re-bonded.

Skips two and three were just as easy. Two nearly wet himself at the site of Hal and Cal looming behind us and actually held out his hands to be cuffed before Lula even gave him the standard apprehension speech. Three said she was dying to get out of the house because her dog keep peeing on her floor just to piss her off and she was tired of cleaning it.

By noon we'd taken in all but the last in the stack so we stopped for lunch and I decided to check in with Ranger while we ate.

I sent him a text while Lula and Cal ordered.

_Hey Batman (more like vampire bat!) just checking in_

Less than a minute later, my phone beeped. I checked the display and smiled.

_Babe! _

"I know that smile," Lula said, sliding into the booth beside me. "That's a Ranger smile."

I rolled my eyes and sent him a response.

_Don't forget we have an important meeting at four to discuss my list_

I didn't really have a list of course, but I'm sure I could come up with lots of things we could do. He answered almost immediately.

_It would be impossible to forget you, Babe. Should I be afraid?_

I laughed. Ranger was being playful. I played back.

_Maybe. I guess I should warn you, several of the items on the list involve one or both of us being naked_

Our food arrived and we dug into the bucket of chicken. I had wanted pizza from Pino's but I'd been outvoted and we ended up at Cluck in a bucket. I was surprised that Lula agreed since she'd eaten an entire bucket of it last night, but that's Lula. She loves fried chicken.

We made it through most of the meal before Ranger answered my text. I looked down at the display and smiled wide.

_Meet me at three?_

"Are you sexting?" Lula asked. I shot her an annoyed look. "She's sexting with Ranger," she told Hal and Cal, completely ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes again and typed a one word response

_Babe!_

I could picture Ranger smiling, wherever he was.

"Let's go," I said, shoving Lula out of the booth. "I want to get this last guy so we can go to the mall."

Hal and Cal groaned in unison at the mention of the mall but Lula was excited. "Oh good," she said. "I think Macy's is having a sale."

Macy's was always having a sale.

We piled into the explorer and motored off to our last skip of the day. Lula and I were chatting in the back seat but when I saw Cal glance in the rearview mirror for the twentieth time, I asked what the deal was.

"I think we have tail," he said and the light and fun mood that had been carrying us all morning was sucked from the air space and replaced with anxiety. Lula and I turned simultaneously and looked out the back window.

"How long," I asked Cal, not seeing anything suspicious.

"A few miles," he said. He did some telepathic communicating with Hal and then Hal had his phone out and was talking to Lester asking for a backup team.

At least Lula would get to look at her favorite Merry Man ass.

We pulled up to our last address and sat waiting for Lester to arrive. None of us spoke and by the time Lester knocked on Cal's window, the car was filled to capacity with tension.

He poked his head in the window and grinned at me. "You're not going to believe it," he proclaimed. And with that one look on his face, I knew we were okay.

"What?" I said, suddenly leery.

"It was Joyce Barnhardt."

I groaned audibly. "Seriously? Why the fuck was she following us?"

"Said she saw you leave the Cluck in a bucket and felt like annoying you."

"I hate that skanky bitch," Lula said. "One day she's gonna get what coming to her, like herpes or chlamydia."

"Sorry you had to come out for nothing," I apologized to Lester.

Lester laughed. "Don't worry about it. Slick and I had fun encouraging her to find another hobby."

"Hey sweet thang," Lula said, leaning over me to get a look at Lester. "Wanna hang around and help us with our last criminal of the day?"

Lester raised a single eyebrow. "Well that depends. You gonna keep your hands to yourself?"

"_Lula!" _I admonished, wondering just how many of the guys she'd molested. She was almost as bad as my Grandma.

"What?" She gave me an innocent face. "If they're gonna walk around with asses that fine, they can't expect them not to get grabbed every now and again."

Lester, Hal and Cal laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Lula had a point.

Slick joined us a few minute later and he and Lester offered to get Mario Spriggs for us and we let them. I noticed Lula admiring Lester's assets as he took the front and I know she checked out Slick as he slipped around the side of the house to the back door. I thought Lula needed to get laid.

Cal's phone rang while the boys were doing their apprehension thing and he stepped away from me to answer, but never had me out of sight. I watched his body stiffen and his blank face fall into place as he listened to whatever was being said on the other end. When the call was through, he clipped his phone back on his belt and trotted back to me. He put his hand on my neck and gestured to his partner.

Hal was suddenly at my other side in body shield mode.

"What is it," I asked just as my own phone rang. I grabbed it and saw Ranger's name. "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as I hit the answer button. There was obvious tension in his voice and Hal and Cal's posture was making me nervous.

"Yea, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Stick close to Cal," he said, ignoring my question. "I'll see you soon." He disconnected and I blew out a frustrated breath.

"Someone better start talking," I demanded and Lula agreed.

"Yeah," she said. "Shit just got _tense_ up in here."

Lester and Slick came out of the house at that moment, escorting a handcuffed Mario Spriggs (arrested for grand theft auto). Slick nodded at Cal and I assumed he'd received a similar phone call. They loaded our skip into their SUV and we got into ours and pulled away from the curb.

"I'm going to stab one or both of you if you don't give me some information," I warned as we followed Lester down the street.

"Chavez has made his presence known in Trenton," Cal said after a beat.

Shit. "In what way?" I asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Body."

Lula looked at me with wide eyes.

"Anyone we know," I asked carefully.

"I don't think so," Cal said.

"Maybe we should skip the mall," Lula mentioned and I nodded silently beside her.

We waited in the parking lot as Lester dropped off our man and picked up the receipt. We followed them out again and our small caravan headed off to the bonds office to drop off Lula.

"Be careful," she said to me as she hopped out of the car.

"I will," I said and watched her smile as she discovered Lester at her side. He walked her inside and I think I saw her cop a feel because Lester twitched and jumped before turning around and jogging back to the waiting car.

I glanced at my watch. It was a quarter of two and I wanted to go home and shower and change before heading back to Rangeman. I relayed my wishes to Cal and he headed in the direction of my apartment with Lester and Slick on our tail. The mood in the car was decidedly somber and we were silent on the short drive up Hamilton.

When we arrived in the parking lot and disembarked, I had a four man escort up the two flights of stairs to my door. I was completely cocooned between them and it was making me nervous. I waited outside with Lester and Slick while Hal and Cal did their sweep of the apartment. They gave the all clear and Lester opened the door so I could go inside. He pulled the door closed behind me and I knew they would wait outside until I was ready to leave again.

Hal and Cal remained inside with me.

"Everything will be fine," Hal tried to comfort me when all the locks on my door we securely fastened.

"Right," I said. "It sure doesn't feel fine."

Cal grinned then, relaxing for the first time in the past half an hour. "We won't let anything happened to you," he pronounced and I finally let some of the tension go. I knew I was safe with them.

"I know," I said. "That was just a little freaky. Is Ranger okay, was he the one who called you?"

"Tank," he said. "Ranger is Ranger."

That was a fact.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I said and left them in my living room.

#####

We left my apartment at quarter of three and arrived at Rangeman without incident. I was starting to think that the boys probably just overreacted today. I know they were just trying to protect me and I was grateful. I just wish they would be a little less _intense_ about it. I don't think they realize how intimidating it can be to be surrounded by all that.

I shook off the day and rode the elevator with all four of my guards. They left me on five and I traveled the remaining two flights alone.

When the elevator door opened on seven, I had to use all my self-control not to sprint across the lobby. All I could think about was being in Rangers arms and it couldn't happen fast enough.

I managed to walk the twenty steps at a relatively normal pace and was just about to hit the button on my key fob when Rangers door flew open and I was yanked inside his apartment.

Before I could even register what happened, my shirt was off and I was pinned against the door Ranger had just closed. He seared his mouth to mine, hard and fast and his tongue was demanding entrance. I parted my lips and a low growl sounded in the back of his throat when our tongues touched.

Ranger's hands were busy as we kissed and I felt cool air on my chest as my bra hit the floor. Just as I had the thought that he was wearing way too many clothes as half of mine were already on the ground, he jerked away from me and ripped his shirt off his body.

I didn't even get a second to admire his naked chest before his tongue was doing things to my nipples that should probably be illegal. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from my mouth and the sound must have triggered something inside him because the next thing I knew I was completely naked and he was kicking off his cargo pants and hoisting me up his body.

I wrapped my bare legs around his waist and he leaned me back into the door at the same time as he drove his rigid velvety length all the way inside my waiting core. One arm was wrapped around my back, the other was braced on the door for support and his face was buried in my neck as he thrust long and hard and deep.

It took only a few of those masterful strokes for him to bring me to the edge of sanity and as the orgasm rippled through my body and I clenched tight around him taking him over with me, I realized that Ranger was completely out of control.

And I had loved every second of it.

I lowered my legs to the floor and released the death grip I had on his neck. He rested his forehead on mine until our breathing returned to normal. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently. "I'm sorry," he said. "That was a little…intense." Another soft kiss. "Did I hurt you?"

I almost laughed at the question. "You did a lot of things but none of them hurt."

He gave me a small smile and then drew me into his arms. Ranger held me tightly against him for several long moments. His cheek was resting lightly on top of my head and I listened to his steady heart beat beneath his chest. "I needed you," he said and his voice sounded thick and hoarse, almost like he was trying to keep from crying. Today had to have been hard on him but Ranger never lost control like this. I knew then that Cal must have left out some details about what really happened earlier.

I pushed out of his arms so I could see his eyes but he had already contained the emotion in that short second. "Are you okay?" I slid my hand up to his face and held his cheek in my palm. His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch, exhaling softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He looked at me and then covered my hand with his. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I promise."

He grinned and the unbelievably tender moment between us was over. "That's good, because I'm not done with you yet." He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom leaving our clothes in a pile by the door.

He whipped back the covers of his bed, gently lay me down on the impossibly soft sheets and crawled in next to me. He draped half his naked body on top of mine and nuzzled his face in my neck. "I've dreamt about this," he murmured and kissed the spot right below my ear that makes my toes curl. "Of you – naked in my bed."

He sounded almost wistful and I don't think I've _ever _heard Ranger sound like anything even remotely resembling wistful. It was a tiny bit disconcerting. I nearly asked if he was okay again but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I might have had a similar dream or two in the past few months as well," I confessed.

Or maybe a hundred; the numbers weren't really important.

I felt his smile against my skin and the hand that had been resting on my stomach started a slow accent up my bare torso until it cupped my right breast. I inhaled sharply when he rolled my swollen nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "The reality is much more desirable," he said into my ear and then trailed his tongue around the outer ridge.

I couldn't argue that statement – because it was absolutely true – but also because he had moved his tongue from my ear and was blazing a determined path with it down my body, disengaging my ability to speak.

Ranger could do…_magical_ things with this mouth and as he inched further and further south I had the fleeting thought that I might actually lose my mind if he didn't reach the destination it appeared he was headed. I was just about to beg but then he was there and his tongue dove in and….._ Omigod!_ I'm pretty sure I screamed out loud as I shuddered through another orgasm.

My breath was still coming out in erratic gasps when he captured my lips with his. I could taste a heady mixture of myself combined with the sweetness of his tongue and it sent little bolts of electricity through my blood. I was so over stimulated with pleasure that I let out a small whimper against his lips.

He pulled back and looked at me with a slight grin. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmhmm. I was just thinking about how much I missed all the things you can do with your mouth."

He bent forward and kissed me again and then used his hips to nudge my legs further apart. "Only my mouth?"

And then he thrust inside me without warning.

I could only gasp in response and I dug my nails into his back as he rocked me through two more orgasms before collapsing on top of me with his own release.

"Okay," I said after I thought I could converse without sounding like I'd just run a marathon. "I missed more than your mouth."

That made him laugh as he rolled off of me onto his back. He gathered me to his side and I draped my arm across his magnificent abs and linked my leg through his. "I missed _you,_" he said on a contented sigh.

_Wow._ Ranger was being very….un-Ranger at the moment. Well, for most of the day really. It's not like I mind, I mean I'd have to be insane not to want to hear these things from him. It's just… unexpected.

Maybe he's been abducted by aliens and this is a pod person.

I'm dying to ask him what the deal is, but I've learned over the time we've known each other not to push him. He deftly changes the subject or shuts down completely so I am going to be patient and enjoy him and our time together. Who knows how long it will last?

The truth is neither one of us has been very open with our feelings – me because I'm a coward – and Ranger – well because he's Ranger and it's never been established that he even _has_ feelings. Maybe today is the day we start admitting to what has been going on between us for a very long time.

"I missed you, too."

He kissed the top of my head and began softly tracing patterns on my forearm. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt him gently shaking me awake. I blinked slowly and glanced at the clock on his nightstand when I was able to focus my vision. It was five minutes to eight – I'd slept for nearly four hours.

"I'm sorry," I said pushing myself up so I could look at him. "I totally passed out on you."

He laughed lightly and pulled me down for a kiss. "It's okay, I slept too. Ella brought up some dinner, are you hungry?"

I was ravenous. Mind blowing sex will do that to you. "I am," I admitted and my stomach growled with agreement.

"Apparently," Ranger said with amusement. He slipped out of bed and tugged me with him to his dressing area. He pulled on a pair of sweats and then dropped one of his t-shirts over my head. We took turns in the bathroom and then made our way to the kitchen.

Ranger lifted the silver lids off the food on the counter and began filling the two plates that Ella helpfully left next to the tray. It looked like some sort of roasted chicken and vegetables with a side of wild rice. It wasn't the pizza I'd been craving all day but it smelled pretty good so I took the plate he handed me and tried not to look disappointed that there would be no dessert. Ranger didn't eat dessert.

"Babe," he said and I looked up from my inspection of dinner. He raised an eyebrow and then lifted the third and smaller silver dome that I hadn't seen. A giant piece of chocolate cake sat tall and rich with its three layers of what I knew to be mouthwatering butter cream frosting.

I couldn't keep from smiling. "Ella is the BEST!"

Ranger looked like he was thinking about rolling his eyes.

We ate mostly in silence until I decided it was time to find out if he wanted to fill me in on what happened this afternoon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I finished the last bite of chicken on my plate.

He studied my face for a full minute before answering. "Not particularly."

I took a sip of the white wine he'd poured for me. "What if I want to?"

And just like that, Ranger's whole demeanor changed. The revealing, loving, almost vulnerable man I'd spent the last few hours with was now hidden from my watchful gaze. There was a terrible burning anger at the backs of his eyes that almost stopped my breath. A stranger would probably have had a coronary at the look on his face. Ranger could be downright scary.

I reached out and covered his hand with mine and was grateful when he didn't pull away. Some of the fire in his eyes dampened but his jaw was set and he did not move a muscle. "I can't even imagine what you've been through these past months but I know it had to be horrendous and I understand you not wanting to talk about it but I'm in this now, Ranger. If he's targeting me, I'm right in the middle of it and I need to know what's going on."

He exhaled slowly and his free hand went to his head and rubbed the short stubble in obvious frustration. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"No," I said simply he and got to his feet, dislodging my hand in the process. I let if fall back into my lap and watched as he began to pace the kitchen floor.

Several minutes went by and neither one of us spoke. Finally, Ranger placed both hands on the granite countertop across from me and leaned forward slightly. "He left me a body on stark street." His tone was icy and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"It was addressed to me specifically."

"How?"

"There was a note burned into the flesh of the skin on his chest – He was still alive for that part."

A lead ball dropped into my stomach and I felt slightly lightheaded but I had to know the rest. "What did it say?" My voice was barely a whisper and I was afraid I might pass out.

He stared at me and saw the muscles working in his jaw. Abruptly, he left the room and disappeared into his office. A second later he returned and held out a file folder.

I reached for it with a shaking hand and sat holding it knowing I would not like what was inside. "It's as bad as you think," Ranger said.

I took two deep breaths and flipped it open. It was worse than I thought. My vision blurred and I started to see spots and then Ranger was in front of me and pushing my head between my knees.

"Breathe," he said softly. "Just breathe."

I listened to his voice and concentrated on getting air in and out of my lungs. "Okay," I said slowly. "I'm okay." Ranger lifted his hand from my head and I raised my torso back to an upright position.

"He means me, right?" I said glancing up into Rangers eyes. The words scorched into the poor man's chest said, _'I will find her, Ricardo'._

"Yes," he confirmed without hesitation.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Did you know him?" I asked softly.

Ranger ran his hand over his head again and sat down on the stool beside me. "He was a low level drug dealer….and my cousin, Enrique Manoso."

I sucked in a breath. "Jesus, Ranger. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "There was no love lost between us. We hadn't spoken in years. I tried a long time ago to get him out and clean but he always went back to the drugs. I don't think Chavez knew that – he just targeted him because he was part of my family."

"What about the rest of your family? Are they safe?"

He nodded. "They've all been in a safe house since I got Celia away from him. He won't be able to get to them. Enrique refused the FBI's offer."

"Shit," I said again.

Ranger gathered both my hands and held them in his. "After today, the FBI wants you in a safe house as well."

I guess I should have known that was coming. "And what do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to lock you up the second I was back in town."

"Why didn't you?"

He released one hand and cupped my cheek. He ran his thumb softly over the scar underneath my eye. "Because I knew you would hate it and you would fight me tooth and nail until I would have to force you or drug you to get it done."

I almost smiled at how well he knew me. "Is the FBI going to force me?"

"I told them I would take care of it."

I nodded slowly, understanding dawning. "This building is probably the safest place I could be," I said.

"Yep," he agreed.

"So you're locking me up here?"

He looked at me for a long time and then let out a small sigh. "I would prefer if you didn't leave the building, but if you feel you must, I'm going to insist on the guards."

"I've already agreed to the Cal and Hal show," I reminded him.

"Lester and Ram as well."

"Four? All the time?" I remembered the suffocating sensation of being surrounded by the four men this afternoon.

"Non-negotiable, Steph."

I knew he was going to say that.

"If I don't leave the building, you'll worry less, right?"

"Undoubtedly," he agreed.

"And if you aren't worried about me you'll be able to focus all your energy on killing this fucker, right?"

The corners of his mouth twitched like he wanted to smile. "Absolutely."

"Then I won't leave."

For the first time since I've known him, Ranger was shocked. He stared at me with a blank face, his mouth slightly ajar. "Are you serious?" he finally questioned.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I know if our positions were reversed, I would feel the same way. In fact, I have felt the same way. I almost went out of my mind while you were gone – not knowing if something had happened to you was a very slow torture."

Ranger grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me to him. I stood between his legs as he sat on the stool and wrapped me in his embrace. "I don't think I could handle it if he got to you," he whispered and squeezed me tighter to his chest.

"I'll stay," I said again and bent my head to place soft kisses on his neck. "But you better find him fast so I don't go crazy."

He laughed at me and I drew the skin right below his ear into my mouth, bit down lightly and then sucked hard. "Hey!" he gasped. "Did you just mark me?"

I pushed back to see his face. "Pay back is a bitch, buddy." I pointed to the bruise he'd left on my neck this morning. "I had to take a lot of shit for this mark."

"Touché." He nipped at my earlobe and then in a low, husky voice that made heat rush between my legs he said, "Later I'm going to mark you where only I can see."

I swallowed hard and felt my cheeks flush. "I think I need cake."

Ranger tipped his head back and laughed out loud. He uncovered the cake for me and got me a clean fork. He busied himself cleaning up the dinner dishes while I enjoyed the scrumptious chocolately goodness. It was a huge piece but I had every intention of eating the entire thing and I'd probably lick the plate too. Ella's cake might be better than my Mom's.

I was about half way through when I realized that Ranger had stopped making noise. I glanced up from my plate and found him standing across the counter staring at me. His eyes were dark with lust and his breathing was slightly labored. "What?" I said with the fork part way to my mouth.

"Do you know you were making the same noises you made a few hours ago when I was buried inside you?"

_Whoops. _"I was?"

"_Jesus,"_ he breathed. "I just got hard watching you eat cake." He shook his head and blinked a few times. "I'm going to go take a cold shower before I smear that all over your breasts and lick it off of you."

I admired the view as he headed toward the bedroom and then turned back to my cake when he was gone. I heard the shower turn on and took another bite. The thought of him licking anything off my body was making me warm all over but it would be a crime to waste this cake…

There is seriously something thing wrong with me. _The sexiest man alive just told me he wanted to eat cake off my body and I let him walk out of the room!_

I put the silver dome back over the dessert and ran to the bedroom. I removed Rangers shirt, tossed it onto the floor and entered the bathroom. It was almost completely filled with steam so I guess he'd been lying about the cold part.

I quietly opened the glass door of the shower and took in the sight before me. Ranger had his side to me, facing the control knobs and one hand was braced on the tile wall in front of him. His head was hanging down from his neck as he let the water pound on the spot between his shoulder blades. My eyes followed the trail of water down his back, over the perfect, succulent curve of his ass and down the backs of his legs to his feet. I started back up to watch it all again and stopped when l saw his other hand wrapped around an impressive erection.

His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be aware of my presence. He was holding on but not stroking and I wondered for a second if he'd fallen asleep like that. I slid my body in between his and the wall and removed his hand replacing it with mine. He didn't move or make a sound but his eyes opened slowly and they were teeming with raw passion.

He bent his head and kissed me, deeply and thoroughly. It was the kind of kiss that made me want to find out who taught him how and send them an enormous gift basket. I stroked the length of him once and ran my thumb over the slit. He sucked in a breath through his nose and broke the kiss. "You taste like cake," he said giving me a slow, sexy as hell smile.

"I want to find out what you taste like," I responded and slid down to my knees. I released the hold I had on him and ran my hand down the side of his thigh while the other one trailed up the other thigh and around to his magnificent backside. I looked up at him through my lashes as I took him in my mouth. His eyes drifted shut and his head tipped back making the water flow over his face and down his chest. When I pulled back and let my teeth scrape slightly along the way, a strangled groan came from his throat and echoed against the tiled walls.

I began a rhythm, alternating teeth and tongue until I felt him thicken in my mouth and his whole body tensed like a tightly coiled spring ready to snap. Just when I thought he was about to come he grabbed my head with both hands and said, "Stop. Steph, _stop_."

Releasing him, I looked up in confusion for an explanation. "I want to be inside you," he said, his voice low and hot. He reached down, grasped my upper arms and dragged me up the length of his body until I was standing. He nuzzled his face in my neck and then whispered directly in my ear, "Let me come inside you, Babe."

So I did. Twice.

#####

"I think we should shower together all the time," Ranger was saying as he reached for a towel hanging on the bar outside the shower door. He grabbed it and wrapped it around my shoulders and then took the second one and tied it around his waist. "It will be a water saver," he added with a grin. "Good for the environment."

I gave him two raised eyebrows but didn't comment because I was pretty sure I wouldn't protest to daily showers with Ranger. I can't speak for the environment, but it would most definitely be good for me.

I was rubbing myself dry with the towel and Ranger seemed to be enjoying watching me do it when the land line phone in the bedroom started ringing. Ranger frowned and abandoned his appreciative gaze. I followed him to the bedroom while slipping my arms into the sleeves of his robe.

"I'm offline," he said as a greeting when he picked up the receiver. I couldn't hear whoever was on the other end but I was guessing it was Tank. "When?" Ranger said, his frown deepening. He was quiet for another minute while he listened. "I'll be down in fifteen." He dropped the handset back in the cradle.

I was leaning in the archway to the bathroom watching him and waiting. His eyes flashed for a second with the same burning anger as before and I braced myself for more horrible news.

"We have eyes on him," Ranger said, surprising me.

"What?" I blurted. "Where? How reliable?"

"Enough that I need to go check it out," he answered only my last question. He brushed passed me back into the dressing room and began outfitting himself with his bad ass mercenary gear.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: This was supposed to be the final chapter but there is too much going on and it was getting too long so there will be one more after this. Many many thanks for all the comments! They make me happy._

_As always, only JE makes money. I just play._

_###########_

* * *

I watched as Ranger clipped the utility belt around his waist and then added the knife he always wore at his ankle. A sense of dread had been swirling and dancing around me while he was getting dressed and now that he had finished, it engulfed me completely.

I did not want him to leave.

"Steph?" He was staring at me, eyes hard and intense. "What's wrong?"

I almost smiled. Even after months and months apart, he could still read me like a book.

"Something doesn't feel right," I told him. "I don't know what it is…I just…I don't want you to go. It feels bad." I couldn't pinpoint it, but I was starting to feel like if he walked out that door I would never see him again. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't stand losing him again after just getting him back.

He crossed the room and sat down beside me on the edge of the bed. "Is this one your 'spidey sense' things?"

I gave him a small smile and he took my hand in his. "Yeah, I guess so. I know it sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't. You have great instincts Stephanie and you should never ignore them. I agree with you, by the way, but I have to go. The FBI and Trenton PD are already there with Manny and Vince."

"I don't suppose you would let me go with you?"

He gave me an _'I can't believe you just said that' _face and I shrugged. "Never hurts to ask, right?"

He wrapped his arm around my neck and drew me in for a kiss. "I'll check in with you as soon as I know anything, okay?"

I nodded and grabbed the front of his shirt in my fist, pulling him into a hug. He held me for a couple of minutes and then he was on his feet and heading for the bedroom door.

"Ranger…."

He turned at the threshold and looked at me in question. I'd never told him before and I should have – so many times – I didn't want him to leave this time without knowing.

"_I love you."_

A Myriad of emotions flashed on his face so quickly I couldn't keep up and then he was stalking back to me with his eyes gleaming white hot with devotion, warmth, lust, affection…love. He grasped my hand and brought me up off the bend and into his arms for a crushing embrace. "I love you too," he said and covered my mouth with a searing kiss.

When he finally pulled back so we could see each others faces – I found myself holding my breath waiting for the qualifier that always seemed to come after he utter those words to me. Instead, he said, "You've circumvented the talk I wanted to have later."

"Was that part of the "us" conversation you mentioned?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "It would have started with that part."

"I think I will probably like that part best."

"Me too," he agreed. "Can we have the rest of this conversation as soon as I get back? I don't want to wait until this mess is resolved. I need you to know what I've figured out over the past months away from you."

I wanted to have the talk right now! Instead, I stretched up on my toes and pecked his lips. "Okay. But only if you hurry. And only if you let me at least come down to the garage with you."

He smiled indulgently. "Alright, but you'll have to change. It would cause a riot if you went down there dressed like this."

I glanced at myself and realized I was only wearing Ranger's robe. Yep, I should probably at least put on a shirt. "Are our clothes still in a pile by the front door?"

"No, Ella washed them while we were sleeping. They're in the closet."

I raced to the closet and found my clean clothes stacked neatly on the bench just inside the door along with my shoes and hand bag. Ella was awesome.

I dug in my bag for a hair tie and when I found one, I finger combed my still wet mass of curls into a pony tail and secured it with the elastic band. I dressed quickly, donned my socks and boots and took a look in the full length mirror on the wall in the back of the enormous closet. I was dressed identically to Ranger. It made me smile.

I retrieved my gun from my bag and was tucking it into the small of my back when I walked back into the bedroom. I felt Ranger's gaze on me and met his eyes. He was looking at me like I was dinner. "What?"

"You have no idea how fucking sexy that is, do you?"

"The gun thing?"

"Yeah," he said and grabbed me. His tongue was in my mouth and his hands were on my ass and my freshly laundered panties were about to be ruined. "Shit," he muttered and forced himself to release me.

I agreed wholeheartedly. "Are you sure this requires your immediate attention? Maybe it could wait until morning?" That kiss had made my entire body hum and now I just wanted to strip out of the clothes I'd just put on and get a naked Ranger back into bed.

He laughed out loud. "You know, no one has ever been able to make me laugh as much as you. It feels really good."

Damn. Heart all melty. "I know the feeling," I said.

"We better go before we're both naked again." He grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. When we stepped into the lobby, the elevator door opened and Lester was standing on the other side. A slow, evil grin spread across his face as his eyes traveled up and down my body. _Shit. _I was probably glowing like a beacon. The whole building would know what we'd been doing. The teasing would be relentless. I hoped I didn't have another hickey. A visible one, anyway.

"_Santos,"_ I heard Ranger practically growl beside me and Lester's blank face snapped back into place as he met Ranger's possessive gaze.

"Tank sent me. Said it had been sixteen minutes and forty two seconds since you said you'd be down in fifteen, so obviously something must be horribly wrong and I should check it out."

Ranger made a face like maybe he was getting a headache and I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. Tank was nothing if not punctual.

We joined Lester in the elevator and he pushed the button for the fifth floor. He never could keep his mouth shut so when he asked Ranger if that was a hickey on his neck I wasn't surprised.

"Do you know that surgery that can be done on dogs so they can no longer bark?" Ranger asked Lester in a deceptively casual way.

Lester swallowed and rubbed a hand subconsciously over his neck. I could actually see him forming a sarcastic response and could only hope he knew better than to say it. Luckily the elevator stopped and the door opened with a soft chime. Ranger pulled me out behind him and Lester followed in our wake.

"He scares the shit out of me sometimes," Lester whispered at my back and I again had to stifle a laugh.

We made a quick stop by Ranger's office so he could get a jacket and then we were joined by Hal, Cal, and Ram on the ride down to the garage. It was a tight fit and I was mildly worried we were over the weight limit.

We spilled out like clowns from a tiny car when the door opened at the garage level. Tank, Woody, Hector and Bobby were standing near one of the Lincoln Navigators, talking quietly. Their heads turned in unison as we approached.

Hector gave me the biggest smile of the lot. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks. He'd been in Boston trying to fix some problem with the security system at the Rangeman building there. I didn't realize until I saw his grinning face how much I'd missed him. Of all my training sessions with the guys, Hectors were my favorite. He was teaching me how to pick locks and bypass security systems. He also taught me how to get out of a pair of handcuffs. I'd have to experiment with that later. Preferably with Ranger.

Tank glanced pointedly at his watch and then back to us but there was small smile on his lips and I think he winked at me before greeting Ranger. While he was updated, I was pulled into Hectors arms for a hug. He whispered something in Spanish in my ear. Sadly, my Spanish lessons weren't going as well as everything else. Hector was learning English way faster than I was picking up his language, but I was trying and I think he told me that I looked happy. I'd have to verify that with him later.

Woody and Bobby also hugged me and as I observed the group undoubtedly hand-picked by Ranger I worried a little less. Woody had lethal sniper skills, second only to Ram. There wasn't any situation Bobby couldn't handle with a gun or his bare hands and he would also keep anyone alive if any injuries were sustained. Then there was Tank. It was hard to be worried about anything with Tank at your back. Add Hector to the mix and I might actually feel sorry for anyone who crossed their path. Of all the men, with the exception of Ranger, Hector was the most deadly. Like Ranger, you wouldn't see him coming until it was too late.

Of course Vince and Manny, Joe and various members of the police department and several agents with the FBI were also on the job. Chavez didn't stand a chance.

"Morelli thinks they've found his hole," I heard Tank say and I turned to see him handing Ranger some sort of computer printout. Ranger nodded after a quick scan and then addressed his team. "Let's roll."

They boys began piling into the SUV and Ranger reached for me, sliding his hands over my hips and pulling me tight against his body. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and then his eyes met mine. "I'm coming back," he assured me and I nodded in agreement.

"I know."

His lips tilted up slightly and then his hands moved to my back. He hugged me and bent his head close to my ear. "I love you," he whispered and then he told me a bunch a things he wanted to do to me when he returned.

I didn't even notice that he had let me go and was getting into the driver's seat of the Navigator because heat was curling and twisting deep inside my body and I think I might have been drooling a little.

I shook myself to get back in the moment and watched the car drive out the gate. Two strong hands descended on my shoulders and I looked up to find Hal and Cal on either side of me. "Everything will be fine," Cal's deep voice said calmly.

I had to believe it. It was the only option or I would go out of my mind.

"Alright," Lester said and suddenly he was standing right in front of me. "I want to know everything he just said to you because if that rosy tint to your cheeks and the drool in the corner of your mouth is any indication, it was something involving whips and handcuffs and maybe a sex swing. Am I right?" His face was full of such glee that I almost didn't want to kick him in the nuts. _Almost._

"Lester," Ram said from behind us, "someday soon Ranger is going to rip out your voice box so you can never speak again."

I tried not to grin at him when his face fell a little. No doubt he was remembering Ranger had intimated exactly that not ten minutes ago.

"Grandma Rosa wouldn't let him," Lester boasted and wagged his eyebrows at us. Hal let out a little sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go up upstairs," Hal said and we trudged back to the elevator. Lester was quiet until the door closed which I thought must have been hard for him.

"At least tell me how many orgasms you've had today, because Beautiful? You are glowing like a firefly's butt right now. And don't think I didn't notice the matching his and hers hickeys."

"We don't have to wait for Ranger," Cal said, ignoring Lester. "I'll rip his voice box out right now." Cal actually made a move towards Lester and I stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"It's okay," I told him. "Lester just needs a reminder that I possess certain knowledge I'm sure he would not want the general population to ever learn. Isn't that right, Les?" I shot him a quelling look and it only took him the rest of the elevator ride to remember.

"Oh shit," he said softly when the door opened on five. I smiled smugly at the recognition on his face. "Well played, Plum," he conceded. "Well played."

"Oh, come on!" Ram exclaimed as we headed down the hallway. "We have to know now. I've never seen Santos shut down like that. What is it?"

"Yeah," Hal and Cal chimed in unison. "It has to be really good."

"Oh it is," I agreed and cut my eyes to Lester. "And if he can't keep his mouth shut about my sex life, I'll be thrilled to tell you. Shit, I'll send a memo to the entire building."

"Who's up for a game of Texas Hold'em?" Lester changed the subject and I laughed while the others groaned, knowing I wasn't going to give it up.

"I'll play," I said. "I'm just going to go to the kitchen and get some water – anyone want anything?"

I took their orders and headed off to the kitchen. "How many orgasms _do_ you think she had?" I heard someone whisper as I walked away. I shook my head and rolled my eyes; they were incorrigible.

We played poker for a couple of hours, me and my body guards. I spent the whole time trying not to think about how Ranger hadn't called and they spent the whole time trying to get me to spill Lester's secret. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I knew in this testosterone fueled environment, he would never hear the end of it.

Lester loves Julia Robert's movies. Notting Hill, in particular. I discovered this a few nights after my birthday. Lester had helped me with a nasty skip that day – we'd both ended up covered in garbage and Lester had taken a punch in the face that was meant for me - so I'd invited him in when he dropped me off so he could get cleaned up without going back to his apartment. He ended up staying for dinner and maybe he had too many beers because when I said I wanted to watch the movie, he didn't protest. When _the_ scene happened, you know the one; he turned to me with his eyes shining with tears and recited the line to me right along with Julia. _"I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her."_

Needless to say, it was a tiny bit…surprising. After the movie was over he started quoting his favorite lines from all her other movies. The next morning, after he'd sobered up, I got a desperate phone call begging me to keep it a secret. I swore I would never tell, and I probably wouldn't but Lester has a tendency to cross the line so it's nice to have something to keep him in check.

"Well guys, I think I've taken enough of your money. I'm going to go upstairs." I'm pretty sure Lester was letting me win – I've never been a great poker player.

"You want us to come up and stay with you?" Hal asked kindly.

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "No, it's okay. I'll probably just get some sleep." I was going to try anyway.

Lester was packing up the cards and chips and clearing the table of food wrappers and empty water bottles. "Call if you need us," he said and I agreed I would.

I glanced at my watch as I stepped off the elevator. It was just after midnight and there was still no word from the team out hunting Chavez. He was one man and there was a team of – I didn't even know how many – out there so it couldn't take that long, right? I wished someone would call.

I left my gun and keys on the sideboard and wandered through Ranger's apartment. I lay in his bed for a while; the scent of sex and Bulgari shower gel lingered faintly in the air and it just made me wish he was here and naked in bed with me. I went out to the living room and flopped down on the couch; tried to watch some television.

I must have eventually dozed off because I was startled awake two hours later by a powerful sound. I lay perfectly still on the couch with my heart racing and my breath expelling in short little bursts trying to figure out what exactly I had heard. Whatever it was, it was loud.

A second later the buildings fire and security breech alarms began their screeching warnings simultaneously. I was up and off my feet, racing for the door. I grabbed my gun and keys on the way out and burst through the stairway door at a run. I slipped once rounding the corner on the sixth floor and plowed into a solid brick wall of chest muscles.

Ram's hands grabbed onto my upper arms to keep me from bouncing off of him and falling on my ass. "Are you okay? I was just coming to get you." He practically had to shout over the noise of the sirens.

He was at least six inches over six feet tall so I had to crane my neck back to see his face. "Yeah. What's going on?"

Thankfully the alarms were silenced just as he opened his mouth to answer. "Bomb went off in the garage. There is a significant fire that's already contained but we have to evacuate the building. Let's go." He released his iron grip on my arms, took me by the hand and pulled me down the stairs behind him.

We exited the stairwell on the fifth floor and found the rest of my body guarding team waiting. Hal immediately pulled me to his side into a half hug. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just want to know what's going on. This was Chavez, wasn't it?"

Cal nodded. "I don't think there is any doubt. The bomb was small and was tossed over the gate into the garage. I think it was designed more for noise that anything else but it took out Ranger's turbo and part of a cement pillar. Fire department is on the way with a bomb squad. The structure should be fine, but until we can get in there to look, we have to get everyone out of the building."

The hallway was full of evidence of the evacuation; it was bustling with various Rangeman employees rushing back and forth. Slick was at the door of the control room barking orders and I saw Luis and Ella being escorted to the stairs by Binkie and Brett.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No," Ram supplied. "The garage was empty."

"This is a trap," I spoke my thoughts aloud. "It's a distraction perpetrated to get me out of this fortress and into the open."

"We know," Lester said. "But we have to get you out. The fire department will clear the building."

"So we just walk out the front door? That doesn't seem like the best plan."

My comment was met with four identical grins. They obviously knew something I didn't. _"What?"_

"Follow me," Lester commanded and took off in the opposite direction I was expecting. Ram followed him, then me, and Hal and Cal brought up the rear. There were only two options at the end of this path. One was the kitchen and the other was the supply room.

Lester pushed open the door to the supply room and we filed in. He and Ram worked together to move a cabinet I thought was secured to the wall. "Only a few of us know about this," Lester narrated while they scooted the furniture across the room. "Ranger had it built during the construction of the building."

They moved another cabinet and then I saw the trap door in the floor.

"To my knowledge, this will be the first time anyone has used it." He looked to the rest of the guys for confirmation and they nodded their agreement.

Ram had a key in his hand and was unlocking the door. He lifted it up and we all peered down into a pitch black hole. I saw the top of a metal ladder secured to the right side wall. "_Jesus_. Where does this lead?"

"To a tunnel under the building," Ram informed me. "It comes out a couple blocks from here. There is a car there waiting for us."

I felt my jaw drop open. "Damn. That is some James bond shit."

Lester laughed and then dropped down into the hole, grasping the first rung of the ladder. "Let's do this," he said and disappeared from sight.

Ram was right behind him and Cal helped me down so I could follow. Hal was the last one in and I sucked in a breath when he shut the door. There had been a faint glow of light and now it was black as tar and I couldn't see an inch in front of me.

I hadn't realized I'd stopped until I heard Cal's voice above me. "You gotta keep moving, kid."

"Sorry," I mumbled and began descending again. It seemed to take forever but I finally reached the end of the ladder and my feet hit the ground below just as Lester and Ram flicked on their mag lights.

The space was small and tight and I could see the top of Rams hair brushing the ceiling. It was cemented in on all sides and smelled faintly musty. Hal and Cal dropped down behind me and added their lights. Lester was on point and we followed him in silence. I didn't fail to notice their guns were drawn. I pulled mine and held it loosely at my side as we moved quickly through the tunnel.

Sooner than I expected we were at the end, facing another metal ladder bolted to the wall. "Ram and I will go up and secure the area," Lester whispered to Hal and Cal. They gave a single nod of assent and the two men began climbing.

I was nervous and my palms were sweating so I put my gun back into my pants. I began twisting my hands as the dread that had consumed me earlier began to form in the pit of my stomach. Hal's gentle hand came down over mine and he gave me a small smile. It was surprisingly comforting and let out a long breath to quell my nerves. I knew these two men, well all four of them, would never let anything happen to me if they could help it. The problem was, none of us knew what to expect once we were out there.

Ram called down the all clear and Hal released my hands, put his light back on his belt and began climbing, gun in hand. I followed with Cal behind me completing our familiar sandwich.

We popped out through a manhole cover in the street and Lester and Ram were waiting, guns drawn, eyes scanning in every direction for potential threats.

When Cal was out they surrounded me and we double timed it to the waiting SUV a half a block down the road. Ram took the driver's seat with Lester taking shotgun. I sat in the back between my sentries. After we were buckled in, Ram eased the car from the curb; it was several blocks before anyone spoke. And that was me.

"Where are we going?"

Lester turned to me and was about to respond when his phone vibrated on his hip. He lifted it off and said, "Go," when he answered. We all listened to his half of the short conversation.

"Yeah, we're out and on the road…..she's fine…..roger. ETA sixty minutes…._shit_…got it…I'll call when we get there." He disconnected and returned his phone to its holder.

"That was Ranger," he said unnecessarily. "They almost had him but apparently an FBI agent got stupid and ended up with a bullet in the brain. Chavez escaped and we all know where he ended up."

My stomach lurched at that. How many people have to die before this asshole is caught? Hal sensed my distress and rubbed softly at the nap of my neck. "We're headed to the safe house in Plainfield." Lester answered my previous question as we stopped at a red light.

"Plainfield?" I questioned and leaned into Hal as his arm came full around my shoulder. Lester opened his mouth to respond but there was a flash of light and an explosion and the SUV was air born.


	11. Conclusion

_AN: Here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I have read and loved each and every one of your comments! They have been funny and charming and motivating and demanding and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was going to post this tomorrow but decided because potterwench used the magic word six times, I'd get it up today. This one is for you potterwench!_

_Thanks again for making this whole experience so rewarding._

_Warning: Tiny bit of smut_

###########

* * *

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the car flipped into the air. We rotated twice and then the six thousand pound SUV crashed down onto the unyielding surface of the asphalt street, landing tilted onto the driver's side and skidding a few feet down the road.

For a second there was absolute silence and then everything was back in the rush of breath that expelled from my lungs on a loud whoosh of sound.

"Fuck!" Lester exclaimed from the front seat and Cal echoed the sentiment from my right side. I turned my head and found his eyes.

"Are you hurt," he asked.

I glanced down at myself, not really sure of the answer. I was still secured behind the seatbelt and appeared unscathed. "I don't think so. Are you?"

"Pretty sure my leg is broken. Hal…" his voice trailed off and I turned to the left.

Shit. Tears filled my eyes at the sight of blood pooling from somewhere underneath Hal. I stretched my arm over him to find the pulse point on his neck. "Oh thank God," I murmured when I felt the strong throb of life against my fingers. "Alive," I said to Cal. "But he's out and there's a lot of blood. I can't tell where it's coming from."

"Ram?"

"I don't know," Lester said. He had his knife in his left hand and was cutting away the air bag that deployed on impact.

"Lester," I said slowly as I remembered what I'd done when we were in the air. "What happens if no one is in the control to monitor the alarms?"

He craned his neck to look back at me. "Did you hit your panic button?"

"Yeah, but the building has been evacuated so no one there will know where we are."

I was surprised to find Lester smiling. "What?"

"Your panic button alarm sounds in the control room but it also goes directly to Ranger's phone," Cal answered.

The relief was instant. Ranger would be coming for us. "We need to get out of this car and get an ambulance on the way," I said as I released my seatbelt. I had to brace my hands on the roof to keep from sliding into Hal.

"Check on Ram," Cal implored.

"I'll do it," Lester said as he cut himself free of the seatbelt. He then climbed over the console to investigate Ram's status.

"Alive," he announced and I breathed another sigh of relief. "But his pulse is weak. We need to get him to the hospital." Lester grabbed his phone and dialed emergency.

"They're on the way and since you hit your button so is Ranger. Let's get out of this car."

I don't even know how he twisted his body that way but he did and I watched as his powerful legs kicked out the windshield that had buckled slightly. It was safety glass so hadn't shattered but was fully splintered and spider webbed with cracks.

"I don't want to leave you here," I said to Cal as I eyed Lester climbing out through the open space like a monkey up a tree.

"Go," he said. "We'll be fine. It won't be long until the cavalry arrives."

I leaned into him and kissed his cheek and then did my best to follow the path Lester took. I only slipped twice. "You could have offered a hand," I complained as I managed to haul myself out and onto the pavement.

Lester didn't respond and when I looked up at him his face was hard and unreadable and there was a gun pressed against his right temple.

I didn't even have to think about it. My Glock was in my hand, the safety was off and it was pointed at Chavez's heart. I heard Tank's low, even voice in my head. _Arms loose, deep breath in, squeeze-don't pull._

And then the bastard laughed.

"Oh, very good," he said. His accent was thick and filled with amusement. "But he'll be dead before you even pull the trigger."

"Want to test that theory?"

"He's right." Lester's voice was calm and quiet and I chanced a glance at his face. "Take the shot," he said as our eyes met.

I could see the truth there. Lester was willing to sacrifice himself to end this. There wasn't any way I would let that happen.

"How very noble," Chavez sneered. "She won't do it. Will you? You don't have it in you."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked trying to stall for time. Ranger had to be close. I just needed to keep him talking. All psychopaths liked to talk, right? They liked to tell you how clever they thought they were_. Right?_

"I warned him," Chavez said. "I warned him and still he let you out of his sight. Not the first mistake he's made, but it will be the last. Ricardo took something of mine and now I will take something of his. I should just kill you now as that would be the ultimate torture for him - but I want to play with you first. That will make him insane. "

"Take the shot, Stephanie," Lester said more forcefully and I watched his eyes dart down to the ground and then back up to me. _What was that? _

"Your friend apparently wants to die." This seemed to make Chavez happy. He was smiling at me with his dead eyes and it made a shiver run down my spine.

Lester's eyes darted down again and then I understood what he wanted to do. I shook my head slightly. I didn't think it would work and didn't want to risk him taking a bullet in the brain.

"Take it," he said one last time and then dropped like a bag of sand.

I squeezed the trigger –once, twice.

Ranger appeared in my peripheral vision before the world went black.

########

My eyes opened slowly and I focused on the white tiles of the ceiling. My ceiling didn't look like that and I know Ranger's didn't either so whose bed was I in? I was definitely in a bed.

"There you are," a voice said softly beside me and I turned my head to see a blond haired blue eyed nurse staring at me. "Welcome back." She smiled and her teeth were blindingly white.

"Thanks," I croaked out. My voice sounded like a bullfrog. "But where did I go?" I tried to shift in the bed but my right side was immobile. I looked down and discovered Rangers sleeping form plastered to my body.

I cut my eyes back to the nurse in question. She lifted a plastic cup with a straw to my lips and I took a grateful sip of water. "He wouldn't leave," she said. "And that one," she jerked her head to a body in the corner, "threatened the hospital administrator with a gun."

I looked and saw Joe slouched down in a chair, fast asleep.

"We had to bring one of the beds we use for…_larger_ patients because he insisted on being next to you and you both wouldn't fit in the normal beds."

Ranger stirred slightly and I lifted my hand and rubbed it softly over his short hair. He settled back into my side without waking up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you were shot," she said and pointed to my neck. I touched the spot she indicated and felt a heavy bandage under my fingers. "It was actually fairly superficial but you fell and your head caught the edge of a curb. There was some brain swelling and they had to go in and drain some of the fluid."

"How's my head now?"

"Better. You'll be fine in a few days. Want some more water?"

"No. How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"Damn."

"Tell me your secret," The nurse said and that got her a confused face from me.

"What secret?"

"How did you land these two? It has to be a lot of butt stuff, right? I mean, I can't even get _one _half way decent looking guy to ask me out and you have _two_ of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen that won't leave your side. They're obviously in love with you so what is it? Whips, chains? Do you bend to their every will in a red room of pain?"

I choked out a laugh. "Well I hate to disappoint you but there's nothing like that and only this one is mine." I pointed to Ranger and then gestured to Joe's sleeping form. "He belongs to someone else."

"Really?" she was genuinely surprised. "Neither one of them has left this room since you were brought in so I just assumed…"

"Believe me; I don't think it would be possible to handle both of them at once."

She laughed. "You're probably right, but I bet it would be fun to try for a while."

I just smiled and didn't say anything. She didn't need to know that I'd done just that for a brief period of time.

"So what about the others?" she said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Others?"

"Yes, there has been a parade of men in black in and out of this room, most of them look like they stepped out of magazine and there is one that is so huge he looks like a tank."

"That's Tank," I said.

"His name is Tank?"

"It's what he goes by."

"It fits," she said.

"I work with them," I told her. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered….what happened to Lester? Please tell me Lester is okay. And what about Hal and Ram?"

I was freaking out and the machines I was attached to started beeping like crazy.

"Calm down," the nurse said and laid a hand on my arm.

"Lester…" I felt tears gathering in the back of my eyes. I could see him standing in front of me with the gun pressed to his head.

"Lester's fine, Babe." Ranger's familiar voice rumbled from my side and he snaked his arm across my stomach and squeezed me in a comforting embrace.

"You're awake!" Joe was suddenly standing beside the nurse and grinning down at me.

"I'm going to go get the doctor," the nurse said and gave me a knowing look. I don't think she believed that I wasn't with both of them but I didn't say anything as she slipped out of the room

Ranger sat up and brushed a kiss over my lips before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and turning so he could face me.

Joe sat down on the other side and they each took one of my hands in theirs, Joe being careful with the IV attached to the one he had.

"Lester's really okay?"

"Not a scratch on him," Ranger confirmed.

"And Chavez…he didn't get away, did he?"

Joe and Ranger shared a look. "Chavez is dead, Steph," Joe said.

I blew out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. You guys got there in time to get him."

"Wasn't us," Joe said and looked at Ranger again.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know. "I saw you, Ranger. I saw you before…"

"I was there," he said. "But I was a second too late. You had already taken the shot. He got one off too, but because Lester distracted him by dropping to the ground he wasn't as quick as you and his aim was off."

"I killed Chavez?" I said slowly.

"Two shots, right to the heart," Joe said and I could hear the pride in his voice.

I cut my eyes to Ranger for confirmation and he nodded. "He's gone, Steph."

I closed my eyes and felt a tear escape and run down my cheek.

"Why are you crying? This is good news." Joe sounded confused and I smiled without opening my eyes.

"These are happy tears. I'm glad he's dead and I'm happy no one else had to die in the process." My eyes flew open. "No one else died, right? Ram…Hal and Cal? Everyone is okay?"

"Yeah, Babe. Everyone is okay." Ranger squeezed my hand. "Cal has a broken leg. Hal has multiple cuts and contusions and three broken fingers on his left hand. Ram got the worst of it. His shoulder is shattered and he'll need a lot of work to get it repaired, but he'll be okay too."

Well that sucked. But they were alive. Battered but alive. "Are they here? Can I see them?"

Joe leaned forward and pecked my cheek before standing up. "I'll go let everyone know you're awake and see what we can do about visitation."

He disappeared out the door leaving me alone with Ranger.

"You scared me," Ranger whispered and ran his thumb over the tiny scar under my eye. His eyes were bright and shiny with moisture. I thought for a second he was going to cry but he blinked and the moment was gone.

"I didn't mean to," I assured him.

"I know." He smiled and brushed some hair off my face. He was quiet for several long minutes and then he said more than I've ever heard him say at one time.

"While I was gone, I realized how much I hated being away from you. I couldn't sleep, didn't feel like eating; everything just felt…wrong. So I made a promise to myself that if I was able to come back I would stop wasting time pushing you away and saying things to you to make you think I didn't want to be with you."

He paused and took a breath and I realized I was holding mine.

"You don't know how happy it made me when I got home and discovered I hadn't completely destroyed my chance. I was lucky. I was _so_ lucky you hadn't run right to Morelli's arms, never looking back."

He stopped again and looked away as if he was trying to find the words to continue on. When he began again his voice was soft and hoarse.

"And then Chavez fired his gun and I couldn't stop it; I couldn't get there fast enough and you went down. There was so much blood and you wouldn't wake up – you wouldn't…I thought I lost you…"

He trailed off and tilted his head back, eyes to the ceiling and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Ranger." I took his hand and he slowly lowered his head and met my eyes. "I'm okay," I said and he nodded one time. "And all that other stuff is in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. We have our chance now and I don't know about you, but I can't wait to move forward with our lives – together."

A part of me wanted to know why he'd spent so much time keeping me at arm's length but I knew I wasn't any better. I never told him how I truly felt about him and what I said was true. It doesn't matter anymore. We both made mistakes but now we have the chance to start over and we both really want to do just that.

I got the full on Ranger smile. He told me he loved me and then he kissed me and that kiss held all sorts of promises about better things to come but we were interrupted by the door bursting open and the room filling with apparently everyone I know.

Lester was leading the pack and I was surprised to see my Grandma clinging to his arm. "Hot damn," she said. "That was some kiss! I wouldn't mind getting a kiss like that." She tilted her head up to look at her escort. The panic stricken look of horror on Lester's face made Ranger and I laugh out loud.

My whole family was there, including my nieces and brother in-law and my Mother came bearing dessert. A whole bag full of dessert. I think she must have made a dozen things. I was going to enjoy digging into that later. A rotating group of Rangemen made an appearance, including Hal and Cal. The only one I didn't see was Ram as he was in his own hospital room down the hall. I would visit him as soon as they let me out.

Joe brought Christine by and I even got a visit from Eddie Garza and Carl Costanza. I loved that everyone came to visit but by the time the hospital made everyone leave I was grateful. It was kind of exhausting dealing with that many people at once. Only Ranger remained and he crawled into the oversized hospital bed and curled up to my side just as I let out an enormous yawn.

"Tired, Babe?"

"Yeah, but…"

Ranger sat up and looked at me. "Really? Right now?"

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Would you mind?"

He shook his head and laughed. "You never disappoint." He got out of the bed and found the bag my Mother had left. From previous experience I knew there would be paper plates and plastic utensils in there and sure enough, a minute later, Ranger appeared at my side with a piece of pineapple upside down cake on a plate and he had a plastic fork in his hand.

He sat down and began feeding me. It was heavenly and I heard myself moan in appreciation.

"_God_, I love watching you eat," Ranger said and I smiled around a mouthful of cake.

########

I stepped out of the shower, dried off and then spent a few minutes inspecting the scar on my neck in the mirror over my sink. It had been a month since the hospital deemed me fit to be released and it was looking much better. It was almost in the same spot as the one Ranger had on his neck but somehow on him it looked dangerous and mysterious and flat out sexy. On me, it was just ugly.

I covered it with a scarf for a while but Ranger kept taking it off to kiss me there and I got tired of putting it back on all the time so I quit wearing it.

Ranger had barely left my side since I got out of the hospital. Today I finally convinced him to get back to work. Not that I wanted to be away from him, but he had a business to run and I could tell Tank was starting to get anxious for him to return.

I spent the day by myself and it was nice to have some alone time but I was looking forward to Ranger's return. He'd been staying with me and I looked at his tooth brush and shaving equipment covering my sink. My bathroom wasn't really big enough for two people to share but we'd made it work. He'd never brought it up, but I did wonder if he thought about going back to his apartment. If he did, I hoped he'd want me to go with him.

I was seriously thinking about moving in with Ranger and it wasn't scary. Wow, I think I'm finally becoming an adult!

I mascaraed my lashes and put on some pink lip gloss. I lotioned my freshly shaved body, plucked some stray hairs from my eyebrows and looked down at the light pink polish of the pedicure I'd gotten that afternoon. I was feeling pretty today and hoped Ranger thought so too. He'd been very delicate with me since the shooting and, in fact, we hadn't made love since I'd been home. There'd been a lot of heavy petting and a ton of kissing and massaging but it always ended with us cuddling together and falling asleep. Not that I don't like all that, because I do, but I'm not a delicate flower and a girl has needs. This girl needs Ranger. Naked and aroused Ranger and tonight I'm going to make that happen.

"Steph?"

Speak of the devil. The deliciously hot devil.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out," I called. I smelled Chinese food. Yum, but it was going to have to wait. I swiped another layer of mascara on my lashes and touched up my lip gloss.

"I brought dinner," He called back. "Chinese."

I smiled and hoped he was hungry for some Hungarian/Italian instead. I slipped my feet into the sexy ankle-strap heels I'd bought that afternoon and eyed the slinky black dress hanging on the back of the door. It was a great dress, but I was thinking I needed to be a little more aggressive tonight. I'd wear it for him another night.

I took one last look in the mirror and fluffed my hair. I sprayed a tiny bit of Dolce Vita on my wrist and swept out of the bathroom in my heels and nothing else.

Ranger was sitting on the couch and dishing out food onto plates when I entered the living room.

"I got pork fried rice, mango chicken, some dumplings and an order of wonton soup," he said and when I didn't respond, he glanced up from his task.

I was rewarded with the dilating of his eyes to the darkest brown I'd ever seen and his jaw dropping open slightly.

"I'm not all that hungry," I said and placed my heel clad foot up on the edge of the coffee table. "I bought some new shoes today. Do you like them?"

To his credit, Ranger dropped his eyes to my shoe on the table. "Very nice," he said, "but I don't think you're going to be wearing them very long." His eyes took a slow path up my leg, drinking in every inch of my naked skin until they finally reached my face. He held my gaze, his expression serious and his breathing was slow and deep.

I opened my mouth to say something, although I don't remember what because he was up and off the couch and carrying me to the bedroom before any words could form on my tongue.

He lay me down in the middle of my bed and I sat up on my elbows and had the distinct pleasure of watching him strip. He didn't take his time and was soon standing before me as naked as I was. He grabbed my calves and pulled me down until my backside was just at the edge of the bed. His hands caressed my legs slowly until they were at my ankles. He slipped off my new shoes one by one and let them fall to the floor.

His fingers traced over the top of my shins and then moved over and under my knees and to the back of my thighs sending shivers up and through my body. I felt a rush of heat and wetness flooded my core when his hands reached my hips and yanked them up to meet his pulsing erection.

"I'm getting the impression you're not in the mood for slow and sensual tonight," he murmured and pressed into me, smearing the pearl of liquid that had developed of the head of his thick shaft.

I wanted him inside me so badly I couldn't even talk so I shook my head from side to side. He did not need a verbal response and plunged in deep. I sucked in a gasp of air and tried not to whimper when he pulled almost all the way out before diving in again. It only took two more times before I found my voice and screamed out is name on glorious climax.

Ranger was still hard as a rock but he pulled out and grabbed me by my waist. He lifted me up and dropped me back onto the bed, my head landing in the middle of a pillow. He crawled up between my legs and covered my mouth in a crushing kiss.

"Now," he said, pulling back and grinning slightly, "slow and sensual."

Two hours and multiple orgasms later, I was curled up on my side with Ranger spooned behind me running his hand lazily over my breasts.

"Are you hungry yet," his voice was low in my ear.

"Only for you."

"Haven't you had your fill of me yet?"

I turned over in his arms to face him and gently placed my lips over his. "I don't think that could ever be an issue."

"Good to know," he said and kissed me back. "Have you ever considered subletting your apartment?"

The change of subject was abrupt and completely threw me for a loop. "What? No. Why would I?"

He shrugged slightly and kissed the tip of my nose. "Just thought you might want to when you move in with me."

My breath caught in my throat. I had just been thinking about this earlier and here he was asking me. _Damn_.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Hmmm," I drew out slowly. "I should probably weigh the pros and cons before making a decision about that."

"Is that right?" Ranger raised an eyebrow and propped up his elbow, resting his head in his palm. He looked down at me. "Alright. Well let's hear it then. The pro's first."

"Well," I said and sighed deeply. "There's Ella."

"Yeah," Ranger nodded. "That would definitely be a pro."

"Mmmm, yes." I agreed. "And then there are your sheets. Those are pretty excellent sheets."

"I like them," he said. "But they are better when you're between them."

I couldn't stop the smile. I was just going to say that about him.

"Your shower's pretty good too," I went on. "And that giant T.V. will be good for watching the hockey playoffs."

"Okay," he said slowly. "So there are my sheets, my shower, my television and my house keeper…anything else?"

"Well, you'll be there, so I'm guessing there will be a lot of mind blowing orgasms. That's definitely a pro."

"That would be at the top of my list," he said. "Alright, what about the cons?"

I narrowed my eyes and tried to put a serious expression on my face. "There is only one, but it's a big one."

"Lay it on me," he said and I almost smiled at the worry I saw behind his eyes.

"Doughnuts," I said.

He couldn't hide the surprise. "Doughnuts?"

"Yes. You don't allow them in the building. That is a huge problem for me. Might even be a deal breaker."

Ranger laughed and then kissed me long and deep. "I love you," he said when we came up for air.

"I love you too," I said.

"Do you want to start moving this weekend?"

"Yeah," I said. "I really, really do."

_The End_

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

My eyes never left Rangers as I made the slow trek down the aisle. I often found myself lost in the intensity of his gaze and today was no exception, but it was important to stay focused in this moment so I squared my shoulders and attempted to avoid the power of his force field.

He'd let his hair grow long again and he'd worn it loose. It stopped just short of the tops of his shoulders and I longed to run my fingers through the thick silky strands.

He looked un-fucking-believable in the charcoal grey suit that was expertly tailored to every cut and contour of his perfectly sculpted body. Even though it was highly inappropriate in this particular setting, I couldn't stop thinking about my plans to get him out of that suit when the ceremony was over.

He looks _amazing_ in a suit, but words haven't even been invented that could describe what he looks like naked.

Ranger's eyes went suddenly dark and his lips twitched slightly at the corners as if he could tell exactly where my mind had been wandering while I made my way to where he was waiting. I felt my cheeks flush and I finally had to tear my eyes away before everyone in the church knew what I was thinking.

I looked down and focused on the small bouquet of flowers in my hands and then I concentrated on navigating the two steps leading up to the alter so I didn't trip. I took my place on the left and turned to face the aisle to watch the rest of the procession. I chanced once last glance at Ranger across from me. He was giving me his full, breath taking smile.

Lula, the maid of honor, marched up the aisle and to her spot in front of me and then all the guests rose and turned in unison as the wedding march began to play.

Connie looked beautiful in her ivory Vera Wang gown and I know it sounds cliché, but she was glowing with happiness as her father escorted her to her waiting fiancé. I snuck a peek at Hal as she got closer. He was grinning from ear to ear and I don't think I've ever seen him look that happy. His eyes shone with love for his bride and when I cut my glance to Lula, she was watching him too. We were thrilled for both of them.

Hal's best man, Cal, cuffed his friend on the shoulder as Connie ascended the steps. Cal was grinning too and I knew he was happy for his friend and partner. Hal took Connie's hand and the ceremony began.

I tried to pay attention to the pastor but I kept getting sucked into the gravitational pull of Ranger's presence across the small alter. It amazed me after all this time that I still couldn't take my eyes off him. And obviously, I also had a hard time keeping my hands off of him as well. Would you be able to? I wanted my hands on him right now. I was thinking about the first place to touch as soon as I got him alone when I felt Lula's elbow in my side.

I managed not to grunt in pain at the jab, but only barely and someone in the audience laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. I knew it was Lester without even having to look. As soon as I'd moved into the Rangeman building and into Ranger's apartment, Lester began complaining about us acting like newlyweds. I'll admit, sometimes we did get carried away with the public displays of affection but I didn't care. Once we both decided what we wanted we never again wasted a single chance to show each other, and anyone in the vicinity, how we felt about each other. Lester pointed out that normal people just get married and let their rings do the talking but Ranger and I have never really been "normal" and we prefer it that way. Maybe someday we'll get married, but for now we like our life just the way it is.

"You may kiss the bride!" The preacher exclaimed and I turned back to Hal and Connie to witness their first kiss as man and wife. Lester wolf whistled from the front row and then the whole church burst into applause when the grinning couple made their way down the aisle. I watched Cal escort Lula away next and then Ranger was at my side and slipping his arm through mine.

"You look stunning in this dress, Babe," he said and I was grateful Connie hadn't tortured me with a hideous bridesmaid monstrosity. "But I'm really looking forward to you taking it off."

"Maybe it will be a short reception," I offered as we made our way out of the chapel.

"Have you ever been to a short reception?"

"No," I confessed sadly.

Ranger laughed. "That's what I thought. I guess I'll just have to imagine it until we get home."

"It's not that bad," I said. "I've been imagining getting you out of that suit since I stepped into the church.

This got me a sly smile. "I know. In fact I think everyone in here knows. I thought you were going to attack me up there in front of God and everyone."

"Funny. But it's not my fault, you know."

"Are you suggesting it's my fault that you can't control yourself, even in church?"

"I'm not suggesting I'm flat out stating facts. Have you seen yourself in this suit? I sort of felt bad for Hal because every woman in here was imagining getting you out of it. Probably even Connie… And I didn't attack you, did I? So I have some self-control. But it's a good thing we're sharing a Limo with the rest of the wedding party because I don't think I could be held accountable for what I would do if I had you to myself in there."

"How interesting that you would say that," Ranger said as we stepped outside and made our way down to the Limos waiting at the curb. Hal and Connie were in the first one and it was pulling away from the curb. I watched Cal and Lula get into the second one and the chauffeur shut the door behind Cal's large frame.

I turned to Ranger and found him grinning. "This one's all ours, Babe." The chauffeur opened the door and Ranger held out his hand to help me inside. I gave him a raised eyebrow, but took his hand and climbed inside. He followed and slid in next to me on the plush leather seats.

"So," he began when the door closed. "You were saying something about having me to yourself…"

I grabbed him by the lapel of his suit jacket and pulled him to me. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked and planted a kiss on his luscious lips.

He nipped at my bottom lip and slid his palm around to the nape of my neck. "Maybe you should show me."

So I did.

_**The End.**_


End file.
